Avengers Watching Spider Man Homecoming
by Gaby4167
Summary: Os Vingadores (mas Scott Lang,Bucky,Nick Fury e T'Challa) são sequestrados para assistir...Homem-Aranha:De Volta Ao Lar.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V VINGADORES  
Era uma dia normal,bem mais ou voz veio na minha cabeça.

_''Acalme-se...só vai doer um pouquinho...''_

E daí tudo ficou escuro.

**P.O.V NINGUÉM **

Os Vingadores acordaram em uma sala grande,com um tela bem grande e com poltronas,bem era tecnicamente um por que eles estavam num cinema?-todos pensaram nisso.

-Rogers?-a voz de Tony soou quando ele viu olhou pra ele.

-O que você fez,Stark?-ele rosnou.

-Eu,..é sério!?Eu não tenho haver com nada disso.

-Sei.-Sam disse desconfiado.

_''Acreditem nele,ele não fez nada''_

-Essa voz..-Natasha rosnou e olhou para os lados procurando algum ataque ou arma.

-O que você quer com a gente bruxa invisível?-Thor disse.

_''Pessoalmente? sou do futuro e vim avisar que algo grande está por vir''_

-O que é?-Nick Fury falou.

_''Não posso dizer,só posso dizer o nome?''_

-E que nome seria esse?-Wanda perguntou.

_''Thanos''_

-Thanos-todos repetiram.

_''Ele foi o responsável pelo ataque a New York''_

-O ataque a New York?-T'Challa disse espantado ,ele já tinha ouvido falar dessa invasão.

-Mais por que estamos aqui?-Bruce perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

_''Bem eu sei que ouve a briga que separou os vingadores.E que vocês estão bravos com Tony e um dos motivos é ele trazendo um adolescente pra briga''_

-Chegando nesse assunto,Tony por que diabos você envolveu um adolescente nisso?-Clint perguntou.

-Pra começar aquele garoto é incrível,ele até consegue parar um ônibus com as mãos e tem habilidades além do meu conhecimento.-Tony tentou explicar,mais aparentemente isso causou mais gritos de desaprovação.

-Uma criança Homem de Ferro como você pode.-Thor disse.

-Sério,eu tenho um filha e eu manteria ela o mais longe da pelo menos me daria um pouco de alivio.-Scott disse.

_''PAREM'' _

A voz gritou,silenciando todos.

_''Eu não concordo com as atitudes to não estamos aqui pra brigar.''_

-Tudo bem bruxa invisível!Qual é o motivo de estarmos aqui?-Thor disse.

_''Vocês estão aqui pra ver um filme sobre o novo integrante.''_

-Como assim 'filme'?-Bucky.

_''Bem vou mostrar cenas do que acontece com o garoto depois da briga de vocês''_

_''Então por favor sente-se para começarmos o filme!''_

Todos se sentaram.

_''Último detalhe,a identidade do Homem Aranha;Peter Parker''_

Eles assentiram e a tela brilhou...

**Um desenho dos vingadores na batalha de New York.**

**''É nada nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.''-disse o homem que segurava o desenho ''Olha só pra isso,tem extraterrestre,tem um monstro verde derrubando prédios.-a câmera revelou Toomes e um outro homem ''Quando eu era criança eu desenhava vaqueiros e índios''-Toomes disse.**

**''É..hoje em dia seriam tanto faz.-o outo homem disse enquanto balançava a cabeça atrapalhado.**

**''É mais até que não é ruim não,né?!-Toomes disse.**

**''Não,é,a criança tem futuro''**

**''Bem isso é o que vamos ver''Toomes disse e tirou os óculos e caminhou olhando pra cima,até mostrar a antiga torre helicóptero vermelho um salão destruído,e com pessoas trabalhando e havia um pedaço da nave que perseguiu o Stark em New passou por um homem deu um batidinha nas costas deles e um se virou pra ver Herman tentando serrar a uma parte de outra nave espacial.**

**''Não,oi.Não dá pra serrar isso aí nã alienígena é duro,pra tirar você tenque usar o que eles usam.-Toomes explicou pegando um tipo de metal alienígena e tirando duas pedras roxas e depois entregar o metal a Herman.**

-Bem útil.-disse Bruce.

-Então eu poderia acabar com aquelas naves só com um metal alienígena qualquer.-disse Tony bravo.

-Isso é no passado,o negócio do metal não importa mais.-Steve falou sendo a voz da razão.

**''Viu?''-Toomes disse e Herman ão Toomes deu um tapinha nas costa de Herman e continuou andando.**

**''A bom que decidiu aparecer''Toomes disse ao ver UM FUNCIONÁRIO atrasado.''Boa tarde,né?''ele continuou.**

**''Ah é o despertador não tocou''**

**''É o saber vai logo trabalhar pra gente lucrar tá!'' então o funcionário foi voz soou no ar.**

**''Atenção,por acordo com a ordem judicial presidencial 396b as superações de limpeza pós batalhas estão sob nossa juridiçã pelo serviço,agora assumimos daqui.''a senhora disse e um grupo de homens veio atrás dela.**

**''Quem são vocês?''Toomes perguntou.**

**''Pessoal qualificado" disse o homem do lado da senhora.**

**''Olha eu tenho contrato da prefeitura pra recolher tudo prefeitura!''Toomes disse.**

**''Peço desculpas senhos Toomes,mais as operações de limpeza estão sob nossa juridição''disse a senhora.''Por favor,entreguem todo o material exótico que encontraram ou serão processados'' ela continuou e mostrou um funcionário colocando uma das pedras roxas no bolso.**

**''Olha moça,alivia,olha eu comprei camiões pra esse serviço,eu trouxe uma equipe novinha,a gente tem família,eu tenho famí eu não receber o dinheiro,eu posso até perder minha casa''Toomes disse.**

**''Lamento senhor mais não posso fazer nada''a senhora disse.**

**''Não tente dar um passo maior que a Terra''um homem atrás de Toomes disse.**

**''Como é que é?''Toomes disse,o funcionário atrasado assobiou.**

**''É pois é me adiantei,mesmo''Toomes disse chegando mais perto do homem e deu um soco nele.O homem caiu e os outros levantaram armas pra atirar em Toomes.**

-Belo soco.-disse Clint.

-Não incentiva.-avisou Natasha.

-Eu faria a mesma coisa se falasse assim da minha família.-disse Steve.

**''Ô ÔÔ.Abaixem as armas''interferiu a senhora,e os outros abaixaram,então ela voltou-se para Toomes ''Se tiver alguma queixa pode levar aos meus superiores'' ela disse e virou-se.**

**''Seus superiores?E que são eles?''Toomes gritou.**

**Então apareceu um foto de Tony Stark em um TV.**

-Claro,eu sempre sou o vilão.-disse Tony.

-O cara pode perder a casa.-disse Steve.

-Eu não podia fazer nada os caros estavam me enchendo o saco.-Tony disse.

-Eu estava lá quando você assinou,você teve muita opção.-disse Rhodes.

-Nossa valeu Rhodes.-disse Tony sarcaticamente.-Pois bem,o que pode acontecer?

-Você pode ter criado um vilão. -disse Steve e os outros assentiram.

**''[..o controle de danos vai superviseonar a coleta e o armazenamento do lixo alienígena e exóticosa...]''a voz na TV ía dizendo.**

**''Os babacas que fazem essa zona são pagos pra limpar tudo.''disse Herman.**

**''É,é tudo armado'' disse o companheiro de Toomes que estava deitado no sofá.**

**O jornalista continuava falando,e Toomes usava a pedra alienígena pra fazer um pequeno circulo funcionário tirou um pano de cima da parte de trás do carro e monstrando um pedaço de uma das naves alienígena.**

**''O chefe,ainda tem o carregamento de ontem,é pra entregar também,certo?'' o funcionário falou e Toomes virou pra ver.**

**''Eu que não vou levar.'' o funcionário atrasado(Shocker) disse.**

**''Uma pena,dava pra levantar uma grana preta com esse lixo aí'' o companheiro disse.**

**Toomes ficou em silêncio pensando ''Quer saber vamos ficar.O mundo está mudando,tá na hora de mudar junto''todos olharam pra ele.**

-Por que os vilões sempre tem frases empaquetantes?-Sam pergunta e os outro encolhem os ombros em respostas.

**8 ANOS DEPOIS**

**Tomes pousa em um oficina com seu uniforme que tem asas enormes e um protetor de olhos verdes brilhantes.**

-Isso é tipo o meu traje,..só que mais...-Sam tentou explicar.

-Mal-disse Steve.

-Eu ia dizer melhor.-Tony disse causando um olhar do Falcão.

**Os trabalhadores olharam pra ele,ele tirou a máscara e disse:**

**''Bons negócios''**

**Até que a tela mudou para preto com uma legenda de ''UM FILME DE PETER PARKER''**

Todos foram para as pontas de suas cadeiras,mais ninguém estava tão ansioso quanto Tony

**''New York,Queens.É uma cidade rude,mais ei,é o lar''disse uma voz rouca profunda enquanto via a estrada e um globo de metal apareceu.**

**''Com quem tá falando?''disse uma voz familiar.**

**''Ninguém.Só fazendo um vídeo da viagem''disse Peter enquanto voltava á sua voz normal para mirar a câmera em Happy que estava dirigindo.**

**''Você sabe,não pode mostrar isso para ninguém'' Happy o lembrou.**

**''Sim,eu sei'' Peter respondeu.**

**''Então por que está imitando essa voz?''Happy perguntou.**

-Porque é divertido.-disse Scott.

**''Porque é divertido!''respondeu Peter.**

-Sim,Team Bug a todo o caminho!-disse Scott comemorando com os braços levantados.

-Team bug?-disse Clint com um sorriso claramente divertido.

-Quantos anos você tem,cara?-perguntou Sam também se divertindo.

-Olha quem fala os dois super adultos que tem nomes de aves nos codinomes.

**''Diversão''murmura Happy enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros.**

**''Então,por que eles te chamam de feliz?''Peter perguntou para Happy,e ele só apertou um botão que fez um vidro subir que cortou Peter totalmente.**

-Isso foi rude.-disse Thor.

-Por que vocês o chamam de feliz?-Bruce perguntou.

-Sei lá.-disse Tony.

-Claro que você não sabe.-disse Natasha e Steve e os dois reviraram os olhos.

**''Vamos logo,eu não estou carregando sua mala,vamos embora.''Happy disse abrindo a porta do carro mostrando um aviã clicou em uns botões que estava junto comas chaves e a porta do avião se abriu.**

**''Preciso ir no banheiro ou algo assim?''Peter perguntou.[**

**''Não,já tem um no avião.''**

**''Uau sem piloto,isso é incrível!''exclamou Peter super animado e mostrando os banco do piloto sem piloto.**

-Eu não me sentiria seguro se piloto.-disse Steve.

-Bem eu também não,mais concordo com o Peter seria incrível andar em um sem piloto.-disse Scott.

**''É aí que você vai se sentar?''Happy perguntou a Peter que estava sentando-se na sua frente.**

**''Sim?'' respondeu Peter meio confuso.**

**''É a primeira vez em um avião particular?''Happy perguntou abaixando um pouco os óculos.**

-É,por que todo mundo tem um avião particular.-disse Sam secamente.

**''Minha primeira vez em um avião!''respondeu Peter.**

-Ele é bem jovem.-disse Thor,ninguém precisou responder isso.

**''Deveria fazer esse barulho?''Peter perguntou nervosamente enquanto Happy se movia para se sentar em outro lugar.**

**A cena mudou para eles andando no aeroporto.**

**''Ninguém realmente me disse o por que de eu estar em Berlim ou o que estou algo sobre o Capitão América estar enlouquecendo.''Peter narrando enquando filmava pessoas andando na cidade e no corredor do Hotel.**

-Você disse a ele que eu estava perdendo a cabeça?-Steve perguntou parecendo magoado.

-O que!Não,as crianças,elas definitivamente dizem qualquer coisa.-Tony disse alançando a mão.

**''É aqui onde você fica''disse Happy apontando para a porta.**

**''Oh,somos vizinhos?'' Peter perguntou.**

**''Não somos colegas de quarto,agora veste o seu traje.''Happy disse e entrou no seu próprio quarto.**

-Eu ainda não posso ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ envolveu um adolescente nisso.-disse Steve.

-podemos esquecer isso?-Tony perguntou.

-NÃO.-todos gritaram.

**''Okay Peter,você tem isso.''Peter disse na frente do espelho,vestindo seu terno antigo.**

-O que é isso?-perguntou Bruce.

-Parece um onesie-disse Sam.

-É seu terno antigo,ele construiu a tecnologia das teias.-disse Tony,isso dispertou o interesse de Bruce e Fury.

-Ele está nas ciência?-Bruce perguntou e Tony assentiu.

**''O que você está vestindo?'' Happy perguntou.**

**''Esse é o terno.''Peter disse.**

**''Onde está o caso?''Happy perguntou.**

**''Que caso''Peter perguntou,Happy deu um suspiro e abriu um porta ''Oque,eu pensei que era o armário!''Happy o levou até um sala bem maior.**

**''Lá''Happy apontou para uma mala.**

**''Meu quarto é bem maior que eu pensava.''Peter disse foi até a mala e tinha um bilete em cima ''Um pequeno upgrade'' ele leu.**

**Quando ele abriu o novo traje apareceu surpreendendo Peter.**

**''Oh meu Deus''**

**''Coloque''Happy ordenou com seu mau humor de sempre.**

**''Essa coisa mais legal da minha certeza que é pra Happy.'' Happy o ignorou.**

-Ele parece com aquelas crianças que nunca ganharam presentes de Natal e ganha pela primeira vez.-disse Wanda e Natasha assentiu.

**''Isso é insano,sério olha isso.'' Peter disse virou a câmera e disse:''é o melhor dia da minha vida.**

-Eu realmente não posso acreditar em como ele está feliz.-Clint disse.

-Nem eu.- disse Scott.

**''Tem o Capitão américa,Homem de Ferro,Viúva Negra...espera que é esse outro?-Peter disse baixinho enquanto filmava a luta escondido.**

**''Pirralho''Tony gritou.**

**''Oh,esse sou tenho que ir!''Peter disse,deu um pulo e roubou o escudo do capitão no processo.**

-Eu não posso acreditar que ele roubou seu escudo!-disse Thor com um sorriso.

-Ele não roubou meu escudo!-disse Steve meio aborrecido.

-Que vergonha.-Clint brincou.

-Vocês vão ignorar o fato que ele estava gravando?Visão disse.

**A câmera sacudiu um pouco e mostrou Peter novamente.**

**''A coisa mais louca acabou de roubei o escudo do capitão e começei a brigar com ele...-Peter começou,até Scott ficar gigante e agarrar Rhodes no fundo.**

**''Que diabos ele ficou grande,eu tenho que ir.**

**A cena mudou para Peter no hotel.**

**''Foi a coisa mais incrível!O falou tipo:''Ei pirralho'' aí eu entrei e roubei o escudo do capitão e disse tip''E aí galera'' e então...espera aí''ele disse quando alguém bateu na porta.**

-Ele não roubou o meu escudo.-Steve murmurou.

-O homem das aranhas é um lutador habilidoso e muito feliz,poderiamos usa-lo.-disse Thor,fazendo Tony sorrir.

-Não.-as garotas disseram.

**''Ei!'' disse Peter a Happy que estava de roupão.**

**''Temos paredes finas.''resmungou Happy.**

-Alguém está irritado.-disse Scott.

-Happy precisa parar com esse mal humor,ele tem que lembrar que está falando com um adolescentes.-Natasha disse.

**A cena mudou novamente.**

**''O que você está fazendo um diário em vídeo?''Tony e Peter estavam sentados no carro.**

**''Sim''respondeu Peter.**

**''Está bem,eu faria a mesma coisa.''Tony disse.**

**''Eu disse para ele não filmou tudo,eu vou limpar o chip.''Happy disse.**

Scott fez beicinho.

**''Nós deveríamos fazer um vídeo álibi para a sua tia.''Tony disse.**

**''Claro''Peter concordou.**

**''Pode começar,um,dois,três...''**

**''Oi May,com você está?O que está vestindo?Algo transparente eu espero.''disse Tony fazendo Peter virar alarmado por um segundo.**

-Tony Stark!-Natasha se levantou da cadeira.

-Em minha defesa,ela era gostosa!-Tony disse,mais isso não impediu de levar um tapa na cabeça.

-Quão gostosa?-Thor perguntou fazendo todos olharem para ele surpresos.

**''Apaga isso,é de novo,ok?.''Peter assentiu.**

**''Ei May,o trabalho do seu sobrinho no estágio da Stark foi impressionante.''Tony disse.**

**''Todos ficaram impressionados''ele continuou.**

**''Vamos lá,trânsito maldito,sinto muito''Happy disse.**

-Além de ser mal humorado estraga o momento.-Scott disse.

**''Isso é porque você não estava no Queens o Happy espera ser levada para a gestão de de ser motorista ele era segurança.**

**''Isso foi uma conversa particular,foi difícil falar disse com você.''Happy disse.**

**''Ele roncou muito no vô?'' Tony perguntou.**

**''Aqui estamos,final da linha.''Happy parou.**

**''Então eu posso ficar com o terno?''Peter perguntou desligando sua câmera.**

**''Sim,não cabe em mim.''Tony disse.**

-Oh meu...-Wanda já estava com os punhos cerrados.O garoto estava crescendo já nela.

-Como você pode dar a uma criança um terno em potencial.-gritou Steve.

Tony já ia pra cima dele,até que..

-CHEGA,EU NÃO CONCORDO COM AS AÇÕES DO STARK,MAIS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA APRENDER SOBRE O HOMEM DAS ARANHAS.-Thor gritou e imediatamente todo mendo se calou.

-Falou bonito.-Rhodes disse e deu um aceno de respeito.

**''Faça um com Happy mais não o estresse,ok?''Tony disse e Peter acenou com a cabeça.**

**''Não faça nada que eu faça e também que eu não faria''-Tony disse e Peter deu um olhar confuso.**

**''Tem um pequeno lugar onde você entra''Tony disse.**

**''Isso significa que eu sou um vingador?''**

**''Não''**

-Você acabou de esmagar o seu mundo!-Clint disse.O garoto ainda era bem novo para ser um vingador,e surpreendendo todos eles,eles se sentiram bem ao saber que Peter estava bem.

**Happy apareceu na janela segurando a mala.**

**''Sétimo andar''disse TONY.**

**''Eu levo isso,você não precisa''Peter disse.**

**''Você leva?''Happy perguntou.**

**''Sim,pode deixar.''Peter disse.**

-Ele é um bom garoto.-afirmou Steve.

-Sim,ele é.-os outros concordaram.

**''Então qual vai ser o próximo retiro?Você sabe...''Peter disse fazendo aspas com a mão.**

**''O que próxima missão?''Tony perguntou.**

**''Sim,a missão.''Peter disse com um aceno.**

**''Nós ligaremos pra você.''Tony disse.**

-Isso significa nunca.-Fury disse.

**''Você tem meu número?''**

**''Não, quero dizer,vamos lingar pra você''Tony fez um gesto com a mão ''Alguém vai ligar pra você.''**

**''Ok,tudo bem''Peter foi até Peter pegando a maçaneta da porta,e Peter confundiu com um abraço.**

**''Não é um abraço,só estou abrindo a não chegamos lá.''Tony disse.**

-Isso é mau.-disse Scott.

-O que você quis dizer com ''ainda''.-perguntou Bruce.

-Eu entendo.É O QUE um filho faz por um pai,é uma conexão que se desenvolve.-Thor disse.

-Você age como modelo de pai pra ele.-Sam disse e os outro concordaram.

-Não,eu não faço.-Tony disse.O que foi rápido demais.

**''Tchau!''Tony disse ficou do lado de fora enquanto observava o carro sair,ele tinha um sorriso espantado no seu de entrar no prédio,ele disse:**

**''Eles vão me ligar.''Peter sussurrou a si mesmo.**

-Não,ele não vai.-Clint disse sem e mais ninguém estava feliz por Tony ter dado esperanças falsas ao garoto,mais por um lado eles não queriam que Peter se estranho,muito estranho.

_''Agora vamos ver cenas que ainda não aconteceram,nem mesmo Tony sabe delas.''_


	2. Chapter 2

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS**

**Peter estava em um trem da cidade a caminho da escola com seus fones de ouvido,parecendo um pouco puxou seu celular para revelar o contato de Happy,onde ele começou a escrever uma mensagem.**

**'Ei Happy,apenas fazendo o fora da escola às para minha próxima missão!É o Peter .'**

**Olhando para trás através de seus outros textos,foi uma longa fila de mensagens de Peter se suspirou e enviou a mensagem.**

-Isso é duro como você pode ignora-lo por tanto tempo.

-Eu não faria isso.-Tony ão olhou pra ele.

-Na verdade se permite dizer,você tem um costume de dar esperanças para as pessoas a toa.

**Peter saiu do trem e começou a ir em direção a subiu as escadas e atravessou um campo de futebol parou do outro lado da rua da escola pra ver se tinha algum carro ele foi atravessar,um carro sem teto prateado veio em sua direção,quase derrubando-o.O carro buzinou alto.**

**''E aí Pinto Parker !?''Flash zombou quando Peter se virou para olhar Flash indo revirou os olhos e entro na escola.**

-Isso não é bom.-Natasha rosnou baixinho.

-ELE QUASE ATROPELOU PETER.-Bruce gritou.

-Como ele pode pensar que está tudo bem?-Scott disse com espanto,ele esperava que Cassie não tivesse valentões assim,bem pelo menos ele pode visitá-los com seus amiguinhos.

-Não temam meus amigos,quando sairmos daqui eu irei ter uma palavrinha com esse mortal.-respondeu Thor com um incerto brilho nos olhos.

-Como seria se algum Vingador ameaçasse uma criança?-Tony disse,mas novamente se ele por algum acaso encontrasse com esse garoto ele iria ter uma bela de uma conversa.

-Bem tem certas pessoas aqui que não são Vingadores.-disse Bucky falando praticamente pela primeira vez.

-Mas mesmo assim temos que pensar nas consequências...-tentou falar Steve.

-Nossa agora que você pensa nas consequências,Rogers.-Tony disse já se levantando,Steve também se estavam prestes a brigar,até que...

_''CHEGAAA''_

Todos estremeceram com a voz rigorosa que ela deu.

_''Vocês estão aqui para assistir um filme não brigar igual crianças.''_

Então eles voltaram a assistir.

**''Rise and shime,Midtown CiÊNCIA e Tecnologia'',disse uma garota na tela do noticiário com um sorriso.**

**''Não se esqueça dos seus ingressos para o Lar.''acresentou um menino ao lado da garota ''Você tem já tem um encontro para Lar?''ele perguntou para a garota ao lado.**

**''Obrigada Jason,mas eu já tenho um encontro.''a garota disse com um sorriso falso.O menino que agora estava desconfortável e a câmera deu um zoom no rosto dele.**

**''Tudo bem.''ele disse meio nervoso.**

**''Sim.'' ela acrescentou com rapidez.**

**Peter segui pelo corredor,passando por fofoqueiros,atletas,líderes de torcida e um garoto que estava indo para a sala do diretor por causa do ele abriu o armário para colocar seus livros e outras coisas,uma mão apareceu segurando uma figura pequena do Sith Lord veio por cima do seu ombro.**

**''Junte-se a mim e juntos construiremos a minha estrela da morte Lego.''disse uma voz misteriosa.**

-Estrela da morte,é sério.-Natasha disse ao revirar os olhos.

-Essas coisas são difíceis de construir.-Scott disse ganhando olhares estranhos de todos.

-Você constrói LEGO?-Bruce disse meio chocado.

-Estou em uma prisão domiciliar,é muito normal eu ficar entediado.-Scott disse com um encolher ombros,mas ainda ganhando olhares.

**''O quê?''Peter se virou rapidamente em choque.**

**''Que mané''disse uma menina ao lado.**

-As crianças são tão malvadas.-disse Sam.

-Pois é.-Steve disse concordando.

**''Isso é incrível!Quantas peças?''Peter perguntou animadamente.**

-Eu amo como ele nem se importa com a opinião das outras pessoas.''-disse Clint.

-Provavelmente porque ele sempre teve que ignora-los.-disse Sam.

-Bem faltou pouco pra essa animação chegar aonde a animação do novo uniforme.-disse Bruce isso causou algumas risadas.

**''Três mil oitocentos e três.''disse Ned.**

**''Isso é insano''disse Peter enquanto colocava alguns livros no armário.**

**''Eu ê quer construir hoje á noite?''Ned perguntou animadamente.**

**''Não,eu não posso está noite,eu tenho o estágio...''Peter começou a falar,mas Ned já sabia a resposta.**

**''Estágio da Stark.''respondeu Ned.**

**''Sim,exatamente.''**

**''Sempre tem esse estágio.''suspirou Ned.**

**''Sim,bem,eu espero que isso leve a um trabalho real com eles'' respondeu Peter.**

**''Isso seria tão doce.''disse Ned com um pouco de admiração nos olhos.**

**''Eu sei certo?''Peter concordou.**

**''Ele diria assim:'Bom trabalho nas planilhas,Peter,aqui está uma moeda de ouro.''Ned disse com uma olhou pra ele, ''Eu não sei como os trabalhos funcionam.''**

**''É exatamente como eles funcionam.''Peter disse.**

**Ned começou a falar,mas Peter nem se importou em estava prestando atenção em uma garota de cabelos negros junto com as suas olhos vidrados enquanto ela dava um rápida olhada nele e enfiava uma mecha atrás da orelha.**

-Aw,paixão do ensino médio.-Scott disse aplaudindo.

-Ele deveria cortejá-la!-disse Thor com um aceno de cabeça.

''Cortejá-la?Está é a Terra,Thor!-Natasha lembrou ele.

''Isso importa?Para conquistar uma mulher você deve mostrar a sua paixão e força.

-Claro que ela adoraria um lançador de teia para jogá-la de um prédio e depois pegá-la.-Clint brincou,mas ainda levou uma cotovelada de Natasha.

-É sério que vocês ignoraram o fato de que ele nem prestou atenção no que o amigo dele falou?-Steve disse,e os outros olharam pra ele com a cara tipo :'É sério que você só prestou atenção nisso..''

**''Pode crer.''Peter disse ainda pensando na garota.(Liz)**


	3. Escola

**Uma sala de aula apareceu;uma sala de aula de ciê professora estava a frente,com algumas equações no alunos pareciam interessados,enquanto outros pareciam querer usar o livro com um nem estava prestando atenção,ele estava olhando para o laptop.**

**''Okay,então como calculamos a aceleração linear entre os pontos de A e B?'' a professora perguntou,Flash levantou a mão ''Flash?''**

-Idiota.-disse Clint ao ver o valentão (Flash) na se ele fosse tão inteligente para responder isso.(revirando os olhos)

**-A gravidade vezes o seno,na conta do cancelamento da massa.-Tony e Bruce disseram animadamente e rapidamente.(Nerds)**

**''É o produto do seno do ângulo e da gravidade dividido pela massa.'',disse Flash confiante.**

-Errado.-Tony cantou sorrindo.

**''Nã !Você está acompanhando?'' a professora perguntou,fazendo Peter se levantar rapidamente e desviar o olhar do vídeo dele parando um ônibus para o quadro com as equações.**

**''Sim,claro.'',disse Peter,fechando o laptop que tinha os vídeos de si olhou para a equação ''A massa é cancelada,então é só gravidade vezes o seno.''**

-Eu gosto dele.-disse Bruce a Tony com um sorriso,Tony sorriu orgulhosamente.

**'' Flash,ser o mais rápido nem sempre é o melhor se você estiver errado.''disse a professora se virando para o quadro.**

-TURN DOWN FOR WHAT.-Sam e Scott gritaram,todos olharam para eles com olhares que diziam:''Tinha que ser os idiotas.'',mas deram um sorrisinho.

**''Você tá morto.'',Flash virou e sussurrou para Peter,quando a professora não estava vendo.**

-Certo,me de meu arco!-Clint disse quase ficando de pé,mas Natasha o empurrou para baixo de novo.

-O que há com você de qualquer maneira?-Tony perguntou,Clint desviou o olhar e se afundou um pouco na cadeira envergonhado.

-Eu não gosto de ver Peter sendo é a única razão.-disse Clint tentando agir como se não se importasse.

-Certo,é isso?!Ou eu estou vendo o tio Clint ficar preocupado?-Tony perguntou com um tom de voz provocante,fazendo Clint corar um pouco e se afundar mais em seu outros levantaram as sobrancelhas com interesse na situação de Clint.

**Peter apenas virou a cabeça para olhar o relógio se aproximando das mais uma aula de ciência,Peter estava se contorcendo em sua cadeira enquanto ouvia o professor zangar sem as folhas de trabalho,ele começou a ler a fórmula para fluído de teia.**

-Espera Tony...você não fez isso sozinho?-Banner perguntou chocado o quanto inteligente Peter era.

-Não,o garoto só me deu a fórmula para adicionar no seu só fiz as coisas além de atirar.-Tony respondeu com um encolher de ombros,mas por dentro eles estava orgulhoso de Peter.

-Ele tem quinze anos!Como ele fez isso?!-Bruce disse,começando a ficar animado que tinha mais uma pessoa vindo pros Vingadores que era bom em ciência.

-O conhecimento não compensa a falta de experiência.-disse Steve,sendo a voz da razã só revirou os olhos e disse:

-Tudo bem,vovô ninguém te perguntou.-disse Tony.

-Alguém nessa sala está dizendo que não está impressionado?-perguntou Bruce ainda em choque.

-Inferno,quando eu tinha a idade dele eu estava fazendo bombas fedidas.-disse Scott.

-Todo mundo!Calem a boca e vamos prestar atenção no filme.-gritou Natasha,ela já estava irritada com esse caras.

**Adicionando o fluído laranja a um béquer que ele tinha um empate próximo,ele agitou-o rapidamente para levanta-lo e ver o fluído de teia pronto e fermentado.O professor se aproximou,e Peter,rapidamente colocou em uma gaveta e fechou.O professor nem reparou nada.**

-Como ele não foi pego?-T'challa perguntou,não diretamente a ninguém,todos pularam ao ouvir sua voz,ele não falava muito.

**HORA DO ALMOÇO.**

**Peter e Ned estavam sentados sozinhos,observando Liz e suas amigas decorarem a parede da escola.**

**''A blusa da Liz é nova?'',Peter perguntou para Ned.**

**''Não,já vimos essa blusa,mais nunca com essa saia.''Ned disse com um tom atrevido.**

-Tudo bem,temos que ensinar-lhes como interagir com as mulheres.-disse Thor.

-Thor,você não vai ensinar ninguém a namorar as mulheres.-disse Natasha com uma carranca.

-Bem,é meio estranho quando eles já sabem que roupas a garota tem.-disse Rhodes.

**''Nós provavelmente deveríamos parar de encarar,antes que fique esquisito.'',disse Peter,mais ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos das garotas.**

**''É.''Ned concordou,mas também estava na mesma situação de Peter.**

**''Já era,vocês são perdedores.'',uma voz soou no ar,eles viraram rapidamente para ver uma garota na mesa ao lado com um livro e o cabelo bagunçado (Michelle).**

**''Bem,então por que não vem sentar com a gente?'',Ned perguntou.**

**''Porque eu não tenho amigos.''Michelle disse com um encolher de ombros.**

-Isso é lógica pura.-disse Tony.

**''Ah.''tanto Ned quanto Peter disseram.**

**A cena muda para o treinamento do Decatlo Acadêmico,LIz estava fazendo perguntas para os seus colegas.**

-Isso parece legal.-disse Bruce,todos (menos Tony) deram um olhar de panela morta e reviraram os olhos,'como se espera de um cientista'.Já Tony deu-lhe um sorriso,e também parecia animado.

**''Qual é o elemento de ocorrência natural com a maior quantidade?''Liz perguntou.**

-Urânio!-Bruce e Tony gritaram igual loucos,assustando os outros.

-Vocês não podem?...-disse Clint aborrecido.

-Somos nerds.-disse Tony e encolheu os ombros.

**''O hidrogênio é o mais leve.'',o menino de óculos disse assim que ele apertou a campainha.**

-O que isso tem a ver com a pergunta?-perguntou Bruce,meio confuso.

**''Essa não era a pergunta,né,esquece.''ele disse em constrangimento.**

Toda a sala riu,exceto Bruce,com a confusão do garoto.

**''Urânio!''outro garoto gritou.A garota ao lado olhou para ele com raiva por ele responder antes dela.**

**''Correto!Obrigado,Abraão!''Liz ão comemorou.''Por favor,abram seus livros para a página 10.'',Liz instituiu.**

**''Peter, é nacional.Não há outra maneira de você tirar um final de semana?''o professor perguntou.**

**''Eu não posso ir para Washington,se o precisar de mim,eu tenho que garantir que eu estou aqui.''Peter disse.**

-Tony.-Natasha levantou rapidamente,e mandou-lhe um olhar reprovador para Tony.

-Você está fazendo-o desperdiçar sua vida para uma ligação que você nunca vai dar.-Clint disse com raiva,ele estava iludindo o garoto.

-A minutos atrás vocês estavam na minha garganta dizendo para NÃO ENVOLVE-LO!DECIDAM-SE!-Tony se calaram pensando em que responder.

**''Você nunca esteve no mesmo quarto que Tony Stark!''Flash disse,descendo da corda para provavelmente zombar de Peter.**

-Não me diga que o idiota está participando.-disse Bruce,colocou seu rosto entre suas mãos,ele já sabia onde isso estavam indo.

-Não no mesmo no mesmo carro,campo de batalha,...Devo continuar.-disse Scott com uma pequena risada.

**''Espera,o que está acontecendo?'',alguém perguntou.**

**''Peter não vai para Washington.'',uma garota que estava deitada lendo um livro disse.**

**''Não,não,não.'',Cindy disse.(garota do teste com Abraão).**

**''Sério,antes dos nacionais?.''disse Liz meio triste.**

**''Ele já deixou a banda e o laboratório de robótica.'',disse estava em um quanto lendo um livro.**

**Todos deram a Michelle um olhar estranho.**

**''Eu não sou obcecada com ele,apenas observadora.'',ela defendeu.**

**''Flash,você está no lugar do Peter.'',Liz disse.**

**''Eu não sei nã que ver minha um encontro quente com a Viúva Negra em breve.'',Flash disse.**

Todos começaram a rir desse comentário,apesar de ser um valentão foi bem engraçado.

Natasha pareceu mais enojada,amaldiçoando-o que ele nem olharia para ele sem ter um osso outro homens (menos Bucky,Fury,T'Challa e Visão)olharam para Romanoff e deram um leve assobio.

**''Resposta falsa.'',disse Abraão tocando o sino de resposta.**

**''O que eu disse sobre usar o sino para fins cômicos?'',disse o professor.**

**Peter olhou para o relógio quando o sino finalmente tocou e ele saiu em correu para fora,desceu as escadas se tinha alguém olhando,quando viu que não tinha ninguém,ele pulou o portão.**

**Movendo-se pelas ruas em movimento ele entrou em uma lanchonete chamada: 'Deli Grocery'.**

**''Ei senhor Delmar.'',Peter disse pegando dois sacos de jujubas e colocando em cima da mesa.**

**''Ei,senhor Parker.'',disse um homem se aproximando com um sorriso. ''Número cinco certo?''**

**''Sim,e com picles.E você pode apertar bastante?Obrigado.''disse Peter fazendo um sinal com as mãos.E o cara atrás do assentiu.**

**''Como está sua tia?'',perguntou Delmar.**

**''Sim,ela está bem.'',disse Peter sabendo já onde isso estava indo.**

**''La tía de una italiana bellissima.'',disse Delmar e seus colegas começaram a rir.**

**(Sua tia é uma mulher italiana muito gostosa).**

-Todo mundo está atraído pela sua tia?-disse Rhodes em descrença.

-Eu já disse ela é gostosa.-disse e Scott olharam para ele e perguntaram:

-Quanto gostosa?

Os outros deram olhares estranhos para os dois,eles (Thor e Scott) simplesmente encolheram os ombros.

**''Cómo está tu hija?''Peter perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.**

**(Como está sua filha?).**

-Sim,...apenas sim.-disse Tony outros caras começaram a e Wanda só reviraram os ão ainda não entendia essas coisas.

-Essa é uma das melhores respostas que eu ouvi.-disse Thor no meio de suas gargalhadas.

-Tenho que admitir Tony,ele é bom.-disse Steve também rindo.

-Aprendeu com os melhores.-disse Tony,depois de um tempo ele percebeu o que disse,felizmente ninguém escutou exceto Rhodes e Visão.

**O pareceu ofendido.**

**''10 dólares.'',Delmar disse.**

**''Mais são cinco dólares.''Peter disse,Delmar olhou de novo.**

**''Pelo comentário 10 dólares.''**

**''Era brincadeira,toma cinco dólares.'',disse Peter colocando a nota em cima do balcão.**

**Peter foi até o gato da loja.**

-Eca e se os pelos forem parar na comida.-disse Scott.

-Nossa valeu por falar.-disse Sam,agora imaginando pelos de gatos em um sanduíche,rapidamente um gosto ruim atingiu sua boca.

**''Como você está Murph.'',disse Peter passando a mão nos pelos de Murph.**

-Essa criatura peluda é ter uma.-disse Thor.

-De jeito nenhum,os cães dominam.-disse Tony.

Só esse comentário começou já uma discussão sobre ter animais envolvendo palavras 'cachorros' e 'fofos'...,até que Rogers e Romanoff rejeitaram os animais dizendo 'peixinho dourado'.Se eles tivessem um animal não demoraria muito para que o animal sofresse mutação e tentasse destruir o mundo.

**''Então como vai a escola?'',Delmar perguntou apoiando-se na mesa.**

**''Tá melhores coisas para fazer.'',disse Peter esperando pelo sanduíche.**

Wanda deu uma falsa tosse e mandou um olhar para Stark.

**''Fique na escola,ou vai acabar igual eu.'',disse Delmar levantando a mão.**

**''Isso é ótimo.'',Peter protestou também levantando as mãos.**

**''Aqui está,os melhores sanduíches do Queens.''Delmar disse com um sorriso, entregando-lhe seu pedido.**

-Ei eu acabei de ê poderia ser sua irmã aranha.-disse Scott falando para Romanoff.

-Irmã Aranha,sério,você tem que sair mais.-disse Steve rindo um pouco.

-Talvez a Tia Aranha.-disse Natasha para ela mesma.

**Peter atravessou a rua correndo com a sacola do sanduíche na mã por um pprtão de grade vermelho,verificando se ninguém o ão ele tirou o sapato e fez o mesmlo com o abriu a bolsa e tirou o terno.**

-Ele está guardando um terno caríssimo na sua bolsa,o terno pode até estar amaçado.-Tony ouros reviraram os olhos e murmuraram 'dramático '

**Ele tirou a camisa e a calça.E colocou seu terno,jogou sua bolsa e a prendeu com teia,seu terno estava largo então apertou uma pequena aranha e seu terno rapidamente se pulou nos prédios ajustou sua visão.**

**''Finalmente.'',Peter disse.**

-Espera,é por isso que ele estava todo impaciente durante a está patrulhando sozinho em New York.-Clint praticamente gritou.

-Tony você precisa acabar com isso,urgente.-Steve disse.

-Ele é o amigo da vizinhança,não há nada perigoso acontecendo.E se eu tirasse o terno dele o que isso faria de mim?-disse Tony.

-Você não pode tirar o terno dele,não faz diferença.-disse Visão.

-Repete,por favor.-disse Scott confuso.

-Peter não é um garoto normal,de acordo com meus dados ele já está fazendo isso antes de Tony conhece-lo.-disse Visão.

-Sim,Visão está certo.E também eu não deixaria ele se machucar.-disse Tony.

-É verdade,Tony,precisamos examinar sua estrutura de DNA pra ver o que lhe deu esse poderes.-disse Bruce pensativo.

-E mante-lo na escola.-disse Clint.

-E lidar com o valentão...-acrescentou Scott.

**Mais pretendo colocar no próximo.**

**Comentem por favor e votem :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Música de fundo: Ramones - Blitzkrieg Bop**

**A cena monstra um ladrão fugindo com um bicicleta,que provavelmente foi roubada,Peter ou melhor -Aranha pousou na frente do cara.**

**''Ei,você pode segurar isso?''Homem-Aranha perguntou.O ladrão em confusão segurou a teia. ''Valeu.'' então Homem-Aranha atirou em seu peito,e o ladrão foi preso em uma teia no -Aranha ergueu a bicicleta e perguntou: ''Essa bike é de alguém?'',um homem saiu da loja mexendo no seu celular, ''Essa bike é sua?'' Homem-Aranha perguntou ao homem.**

**''Não tenho dinheiro.'',o homem passou rapidamente por Peter.**

-Rude.

**''Alguém tem uma caneta?Você tem caneta...'',Homem-Aranha disse fazendo sinais com as mãos.**

**Uma nota foi deixada junto com a bicicleta:**

**'É A SUA BICICLETA?SE NÃO,NÃO A ROUBE!'**

**HOMEM-ARANHA**

-Uau,é assim que se resolve um crime.-disse Scott com um sorriso.A tensão que estava no grupo caiu rapidamente,e eles sorriram.

-Viu eu te falei ele é o Homem-Aranha o amigo da vizinhança.-disse Tony,Steve olhou para Tony com um olhar meio raivoso ele ainda não superava aquela discussão anterior.

-Mesmo assim,Tony,ele pode se machucar seriamente.-disse Steve com uma carranca,'sempre o estraga prazeres'-pensou Tony e revirou os olhos.

**Homem-Aranha passou em sua teia na frente de um grupo de pessoas.**

**''Tá todo mundo bem?'',Homem-Aranha ele foi visto mexendo no celular,enquanto estava sentado em cima do trem em ele foi visto e levantando em um prédio,um cara gritou para ele:**

**''Ei,você é aquele aranha do YouTube,não é?'',o homem gritou.**

**''Me chame de Homem-Aranha!'',gritou Peter.**

**''Também Homem-Aranha dá um mortal aí.''**

**Homem-Aranha deu um mortal.**

**''É.''**

**''Nada mal.'',o outro homem ao seu lado -Aranha encolheu os ombros.**

**Homem-Aranha foi visto saindo de outro telhado antes de falar e apontar direções para uma -o então equilibrando-se em uma teia em forma de corda e fazendo manobra para diversão pessoal.**

-Se ele cair...-Natasha começou.

-Ahh vai,dê-lhe algum crédito.-disse Tony.

**Um homem foi visto tentando abrir um carro como se estivesse roubando,até que o Homem-Aranha pulou no teto do carro surpreendendo o homem.**

**''Ei amigo!Não pode sair roubando carro assim.'',disse Homem-Aranha,então atirou uma teia no rosto do homem e bateu-a no carro.**

**''Esse carro é meu, idiota!'',o homem gritou de raiva após bater o rosto no carro e o alarme do carro disparar.**

-Mas,é sério quem abre um carro assim?-Rhodes disse.

-Apoiado.-Steve disse.

**''Ei,calem a boca.'',gritou uma mulher de uma janela próxima.**

**''Eu só estava tentando...'',Homem-Aranha tentou explicar,mas foi interrompido.**

**''Você pode dizer a ele que era meu carro.'',o homem de antes gritou.**

**''Eu trabalho á noite.'',outro homem gritou.**

**Saiu um homem com um avental de uma porta e gritou:**

**''Esse carro não é seu,o carro é dele.''**

-Uau,isso é um pouco duro.-Sam disse.

-Foi um erro honesto,vamos gente.-disse Bucky.

**''Como eu deveria saber!'',Homem-Aranha protestou ''Ele estava colocando isso na janela.''**

**''Todo dia com esse maldito alarme!'',gritou o homem de avental.**

**''Desliga.'',uma mulher gritou.**

**''Não me faça descer aí,babaca!'',um homem de cabelos brancos e óculos de sol advertiu de uma janela.**

-Ele é bem familiar,como se eu já tivesse visto ele,mas como?-disse Steve se perguntando.

-É,eu já o vi muito.-disse Tony.

-Eu não sei por que,mas eu realmente quero apertara a mão dele.-disse Scott,mas ninguém o ouviu eles já estavam preocupados com seus próprios pensamentos de como aquele senhor parecia familiar.

**''Ei Gary,como você está?'',gritou a mulher alegremente.**

**''Marjorie,como vai você?E sua mãe?''Gary respondeu com um sorriso.**

**Homem-Aranha foi visto balançando-se nos edifícios novamente,até que ele pulou um pouco longe demais e conseguiu cair batendo seu estômago.**

**''Eu tô bem.''Homem-Aranha disse atordoado enquanto se levantava.**

-Cura avançada,não se preocupem!-disse Tony fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

Steve bufou em desgosto,mas Tony fingiu não notar e continuou assistindo o filme.

**A cena mudou para o pôr-do-sol,onde Homem-Aranha estava em seu telefone,sua máscara estava só até metade de seu tinha o celular em sua mão e um sanduíche na outra.**

**''Você chegou á caixa de:Happy Hogan.'',disse a voz de Happy no telefone.**

**''Ei Happy,aqui está o relatório de hoje:eu parei um roubo de bicicleta,eu não consegui achar o dono então deixei uma ajudei uma senhora dominicana perdida,ela foi bem legal e me pagou um só sinto que podia estar fazendo mais.Só por curiosidade quando vai ser nossa próxima missão?Me ligue de volta,aliás aqui é o Peter...Parker.'',disse Peter.**

Houve um silêncio constrangedor,até que Rhodes o quebrou:

-Então Tony,o Happy lhe passa esses correios de voz?

-Sim,ele manda alguns.-respondeu Tony encolhendo os ombros.

**''Por que eu fui contar sobre o churro?'',disse Peter claramente se para seu dispositivo de teia,noutou-se que estava com um pouco de lí seguida saiu do terno,conseguindo pegar em pé da beira do pré deu um suspiro de alívio,ele notou um estrondo e virou-se para os caras entrando em um banco.**

**''Finalmente algo de bom.'',disse Peter colocando sua máscara em seus rosto inteiro.**

-Como você pode chamar isso de bom?-perguntou T'Challa.

-Bem,se você ficar entendiado com o churro,eu suponho.-brincou Scott encolhendo os causou algumas risadas.

-FINALMENTE!-gritou Thor,ganhando olhares surpresos e confusos de todos.

-Oque...é apenas oque.-disse Steve se atrapalhando um pouco.

-Eu vejo o Homem das Aranhas lutar pela primeira vez,isso não deve ser tão ruim certamente?!'',disse Thor.

-É não deve ser tão ruim assim.-disse Fury,Bruce concordou.

**''Yo,essa tecnologia alienígena torna tudo mais fácil.'',disse o bandido com uma arma que era fonte de uma energia roxa de levitaçã estava cortando o contorno da parede de aço da maquina.**

**''Eu te disse que valeu a pena.'',outro bandido disse.**

**''Vá,vá,vá!'',o terceiro bandido e ele foi entregue a nova arma azul apareceu á vista com três alavancas circulares no final,vibrando enquanto apontava para A máquina.O homem então recuou,puxando a máquina ao que era uma arma anti-gravidade.**

-Fascinante!-disse Banner.

-Agora não é hora de ficar impressionado.-lembrou-o Wanda.

**''Podemos roubar mais cinco lugares essa noite com isso.'',um deles disse quando eles pegaram os slots de dinheiro e começaram a colocar nos grandes frente havia um bandido com uma máscara de plástico do homem de ferro -Aranha caminhou devagar pela porta pública,certificando-se de não emitir barulho.**

-Eu não acredito que ele realmente atravessou a porta como se fosse uma pessoa normal?-Sam perguntou.

-Eu realmente não sei se ele é furtivo ou idiota.-Scott disse.

**Homem-Aranha começo a tentar descobrir a melhor maneira de chamar atenção dos bandidos no estilo colocou a mão na parede atrapalhando-se um pouco e inclinando-se de lado com a mão no quadril enquanto controlava a posição correta que queria.**

-Incrível simplesmente incrível.-disse estava se sentindo mal por bater em Peter no aeroporto,ele era divertido e um típico adolescente adoraria ter ele como babá.

**''Vocês esqueceram o número do PIN?''Homem-Aranha perguntou depois de dar uma tosse os bandidos se viraram rapidamente para olhá-lo,todos usando máscaras dos vingadores:Homem de Ferro,Capitão América,Thor e Hulk.**

-Eu sou essa loira?Eu não tinha um capacete assim,nem meu rosto ele é mais bonito e máscara é ridícula,máscaras iguais devem ser destruídas.-disse Thor claramente pessoas olharam para ele tentando esconder o riso **(PS:NÃO CONSEGUIRAM).Thor bufou.**

**''Uau,vocês são os Vingadores!''Homem-Aranha disse com um falso espanto.''O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?''**

**Ele jogou uma teia no 'Homem de Ferro' quando o ladrão levantou a -Aranha grudou uma teia na arma e a fez bater no 'Homem de Ferro' e no 'Thor' fazendo os cair no chão e gemer de dor.**

**''Thor, finalmente conhecer vocês!",Homem-Aranha disse zombando deles,agarrando o cotovelo do 'Thor' e fazendo o socar o próprio pulou no teto com as mãos e usou o pé pra chutar 'Thor' no rosto.O ladrão virou pra trás,acertando a placa do vidro nas costas e caindo no chã -Aranha agora estava agachado no teto.**

**''Achei que fossem mais bonito pessoalmente.'',Homem-Aranha disse.**

-EU SOU!-Thor gritou assustando à todos,Wanda e Natasha reviraram os olhos.

**''Homem de Ferro!Ei,o que você está fazendo aqui,roubando um banco?Você é um bilionário.'',disse Homem-Aranha,enquanto movia a cabeça para desviar dos golpes do ladrã ão ele agarrou o punho do homem assustado (com o que o Homem-Aranha fez) e jogou no outro ladrão.**

**O ladrão 'Capitão América' pegou uma arma azul e apontou para -Aranha tentou saltar em cima do ladrão,mas foi pego pela energia azul.**

**''Ohh,isso é muito estranho.'',Homem-Aranha disse um pouco desorientado.O ladrão jogou Homem-Aranha em cima dos ladrões.**

**''O que foi aquilo?'',ele perguntou em choque,quando tentou se levantar foi pego pela energia azul,mas desta vez o ladrão o jogou diversas vezes ele pra cima e pra baixo.**

**''Eu estou começando a pensar que vocês não são os Vingadores.'',Homem-Aranha disse tetando aliviar o clima.**

-Ele está tentando ser engraçado bem nesse momento?-perguntou Steve em choque.

-Sim,por que diferente de você velhote o garoto tem humor.-disse Wanda.

**Homem-Aranha consegui grudar no chão e jogou uma teia na arma do ladrão e consegui tira-la da mão do ladrão.**

**''911 qual é a sua emergência?'',disse uma voz no telefone.A câmera mostrou o em sua loja do outro lado da rua,olhando pela janela o banco,onde a luta entre o vigilante e os ladrões estava acontecendo.**

**''O Homem-Aranha está lutando contra os Vingadores em um banco na 21 st rua.'', disse para o atendente.**

-Como se eles fossem atender isso.-disse Rhodes revirando os olhos.

**''Vamos acabar com isso,porque amanhã é a noite de escola.'',disse Homem-Aranha chutando um dos homens pela a arma azul foi apontado para -Aranha atirou sua teia para ele,fazendo o 'Homem de Ferro' grudar no vidro.**

**''Então como é que vocês idiotas conseguiram essas armas?'',peguntou Homem-Aranha puxando um pouco a máscara do ladrão.**

**O ladrão 'Hulk' tinha conseguido pegar a arma roxa,acionando interruptores para fazê-la explodir uma grande energia.**

-SE MEXA!-Natasha todos.

-NÃO FIQUE AÍ PARADO!-Tony gritou ao mesmo tempo que Natasha.

**''Nã .'',gritou Homem-Aranha enquanto puxava a si mesmo e o homem para fora do caminho antes que o prédio se destruí entanto,a energia disparou na loja do fazendo uma parte do prédio se destruir e causar fogo.**

**'' !'',HOMEM-ARANHA gritou horrorizado,quando viu onde a energia ão correu até o outro lado da rua.**

-Graças a Deus.-,disse Natasha soltando um suspiro de alívio e relaxando na outros levantaram suas sombrancelhas para a assassina. 'estranho' alguns disseram baixo.

**Homem-Aranha ajudou o homem a sair da .Delmar estava coberto de sujeira,ele tossiu um pouco,Homem-Aranha olhou para o banco e viu que os ladrões fugiram,suspirou aborrecido e então entregou-lhe o gato ao e fugiu.**

-Eu não posso acreditar que eles fugiram,que COVARDES!-Thor disse furioso.

-Você está com raiva que eles fugiram ou que o gato quase morreu?-Scott perguntou.

-AMBOS.-Thor disse(mentira..ele gritou).Algumas pessoas reviraram os olhos.

**[TORRE DOS VINGADORES]**

**Happy estava orientando os outros funcionarios.**

**''Sim...espera não.Não coloque isso para baixo,vale a pena que você ou eu,sim?'',disse Happy.O telefone dele tocou e quando ele atendeu a voz de Peter falou do outro lado da linha.**

**''A coisa mais louca acabou de acontecer,esses caras estavam roubando o banco com essas armas de alta tecnologia...'',ele falava rápido e estava correndo em um beco.**

**''Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com assalto de caixa eletrônico,eu estou muito ocupado com a mudança.'',disse Happy rabugento com sempre.**

**''Perai,vocês estão se movendo?'',Peter perguntou.**

**''Você não assiste o jornal?O Tony vendeu a torre dos vingadores,estamos nos mudando para o exterior,onde, eu sinceramente espero que o sinal de celular seja péssimo.'',respondeu Happy.**

**-Ele precisa ser serialmente mais legal..-começou Scott.**

-Gente,ele é segurança do Tony,ter que aguentar ele toda hora deve ser horrí ão deem uma colher de açúcar.-disse Wanda,os outros assentiram e Tony olhou para ela indignado,ela lhe enviou um olhar inocente,em resposta ele bufou os outros deram uns risos baixos.

**''TÁ,mas e eu?'',perguntou Peter .**

**''E você?'',Happy perguntou.**

**''Bem,e se, o precisar de mim ou se acontecer algo grande?Por favor,eu posso falar com o ?'',perguntou Peter implorando.**

**''Fique longe de coisas sou responsável para garantir que você seja responsável.'',Happy disse.**

**''Eu sou responsável!Ohh,que droga.'',disse Peter quando aterrissou no beco onde deixou sua mochila.''Roubaram minha mochila.''**

**''Isso não parece responsável.'',disse Happy.**

**''Eu ligo pra você mais tarde.''**

**''Eu espero que não.'',disse Happy depois desligou.**

-Mais uma vez rude.-alguém disse.

**Peter agora visto subindo ao lado do pré subiu as paredes chegou á janela e abriu-a devagar para ver Tia May andando em direção a abriu a janela e se arrostou para o teto e fechou a janela com o pé.Peter andando no teto tirou a máscara e deixou-a cair no chã chegou até a porta,lançou uma teia e fechou-a com no chão,suspirou e se virou só para ver Ned na cama de baixo segurando a estrela da morte e com olhos arregalados.**

-E depois de tudo isso.-disse Rhodes.

-Isso não é engraçado.-disse Steve com uma carranca.

-Isso é muito engraçado.-disse Scott discordando.

-Vai ser bem interessante.

**A estrela da morte se levantou.**

**''OQUE ACONTECEU?'',May gritou da virou-se rapidamente.**

**''Não foi nada.'',ele gritou de volta embora meio gaguejante.**

**''Você é o Homem-Aranha!...Do YouTube!'',disse Ned.**

**''Não!Eu não sou.'',disse a aranha em seu pulso e o terno caiu no chão.**

**''Estava no teto.'',disse Ned apontando pro teto.**

**''Não,eu não estava!O que está fazendo no meu quarto?'',disse Peter,claramente em pânico.**

**''A May me deixou entrar.Nós íamos terminar a estrela da morte.'',disse Ned.**

-Ele realmente acabou de perder a sua identidade pro amigo só por causa de uma estrela da morte?-,perguntou Sam ele já soubesse a colocou a mão sobre seu rosto,e balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto;ele suspirou e voltou a assistir.

**''Você não pode simplesmente entrar no meu quarto assim.'',disse Peter com uma voz estridente enquanto chutava seu terno e voltava-se para Ned.**

**May apareceu surpreendendo á todos.**

**''Cara,esse bolo de carne de peru virou um desastre.'',disse May enquanto agitava o pano de pratos pela fumaça.**

-Você está certo Stark,ela é gostosa.'',disse Thor prestando bastante atenção em May.

''Sim,ela é.'',disse Scott concordando.

Garotas reviraram os olhos.

**''Vamos jantar ê ,topa Tailandês?'',May perguntou.**

**''Sim'',disse Ned sorrindo,ele estava em um tipo de transe.**

**''NÃO!Ele tem uma coisa.'',disse Peter rapidamente.**

**''É uma coisa pra fazer...depois.'',disse Ned ainda com a transe.**

**'' ..coloque uma roupa.'',ela disse a última parte em um tom meio baixo.**

-E ela não achou nada .-disse Rhodes.

-Ei!Não insulte a Tia gostosa May.''

**''Ela não sabe?..'',perguntou NEd.**

**''Ninguém sabe.O sabe porque ele que fez o uniforme.''Peter disse.**

**''Tony Stark fez esse uniforme!?...Você é um Avengers?'',Ned perguntou em choque.**

**''É,basicamente.''Peter disse com um aceno desajeitado de cabeç chocado,colocou a mão no peito pelo que acabou de ouvir.**

-Ele não é um Avenger.-disse Steve com uma carranca;

Alguns bufaram de tédio.

**''Você tem que manter segredo,ok?Não contar a ninguém.''Peter disse.**

**''Segredo?Por quê?'',Ned perguntou.**

**''Você sabe como ela é,se ela descobrir que tem gente tentando me matar todo não vai me deixar favor,tem que ficar de boca fechada.''Peter disse.**

**''OK vou ser sincero...Eu não posso manter esse segredo,é a coisa mais empolgante que aconteceu com a minha vida!'',disse Ned com excitação.**

**''May não pode não posso fazer isso com ela agora.Não depois do que aconteceu com ê sabe...só por favor guarde segredo,ok?''**

-O que aconteceu?-Rhodes perguntou.

-Eu não sei;-disse Tony encolhendo os ombros.

**''Tudo bem.'',Ned disse.**

**''Jura?''**

**''Eu juro''**

**''Tudo bem'',disse Peter passando as mãos no cabelo ''Eu não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo.''**

**''Posso experimentar o terno?'',perguntou Ned.**

-De jeito nenhum!-gritou revirou os olhos.

**''Não'' Peter disse.**

**''Como isso funciona?Ímãs?Como você lança as teias?Cordas?'',Ned disse mandando diversas perguntas.**

**''Olha,eu vou te dizer tudo na escola.'',disse Peter rapidamente.**

**'' ...então como você faz isso e ainda o estágio na Stark?'',perguntou Ned quando estava preste a sair.**

**''Este é o estágio da Stark.'',disse Peter como se isso fosse óbvio.**

**''Ahhhhhh...'',Ned disse finalmente percebendo.**

Alguns riram outros reviraram os olhos

**''Basta sair.'',disse Peter fechando a porta quando Ned encostou-se à porta e suspirou e pressionou as mãos no rosto.**

-Bem...foi interessante.

**[RESTAURANTE]**

**''Qual é o problema?Pensei que gostava do larb?'',May disse ''É muito larb?Não é o larb o suficiente?Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer larb pra você falar comigo?''**

**''Huh?'',Peter disse balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.**

**''Você sabe que eu larbo você.'' May disse.**

**''Estou estressado.O estágio da trabalho.'',Peter disse.**

-Imagine isso.-disse Steve com uma carranca e enviando um olhar pra Tony.

**''O estágio da tenho que te dizer,eu não sou fã do trabalho de Tony ê anda muito estressando ultimamente,ele entrou em sua cabeça.'',May o continua falando,mas Peter não está prestando atenção.**

-Nossa Tony,lá está a primeira mulher a te recusar.-disse Clint com um sorriso.

-CALA A BOCA.-Tony gritou.

-Isso significa que eu posso...-Thor começou.

-Não termine a frase!-as duas mulheres avisaram.

_**''A loja de sanduíches Delmar foi destruída em uma explosão depois que um assalto a um caixa eletrônico foi frustrado pelo próprio criminoso do Queen,O Homem Aranha.''**_

**Peter revirou os olhos quando uma foto do Homem Aranha saiu de um vaso cúbico com papel higiênico preso a perna.**

-Eca...-começou Scott.

-Até que é um pouco engraçado...

-Todo mundo tem esse tipo de foto.-Sam disse com uma risada.

-Menos eu!Sou glorioso em todas as fotografias.-Thor se gabou,Tony bufou e revirou os olhos.

_**''Quando o Homem-Aranha tentou frustrar seu assalto,uma poderosa explosão foi disparada,cortando a adega do outro lado da ,ninguém se feriu.''**_

-Que ótimo.-disse Steve.

**''Se você percebesse algo assim acontecendo,saia .?'',disse May.**

**''Sim,sim...claro.'',disse Peter com um desastrado aceno de cabeça.**

-Mentiroso, ças em chamas.-disse Scott.

-Suas calças não estão em...-Thor começ bateu a mão contra a testa.

-Cara,você precisa aprender as metáforas e outras coisas.

**''Isso fica a seis quarteirões daqui.'',May disse.**

**''Eu preciso de uma mochila nova...''**

**''O quê?'',May colocou a mão em volta da orelha.**

**''Eu preciso de uma mochila nova!''**

**''Já é a quinta.''**

**O garçom aparece.**

**''Pudim de arroz pegajoso.'',disse o homem sorrindo para May e colocando o prato na mesa.**

**''Não pedimos isso.''**

**''É por conta da casa.'',o garçom disse e piscou para May.**

**''Tudo bem,isso parece bom.'',May disse.**

**''Acho que ele larba você.'',Peter olhou para ele confusa e as suas mãos voltada pra ela.**

-Viu Thor é assim que faz piadas.-disse lhe enviou um olhar e bufou,Scott começou a se encolher.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaby4167~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Esse foi o capítulo de hoje,espero que goste me desculpe pela demora;eu pensei em colocar as perguntas de Ned mais isso só demoraria mais.**

**Por Favor comente ou vote.E comente qual personagem você quer que apareça mais nos comentários em relação ao filme.**

**Lembrando que os personagens são:**

**Wanda**

**Natasha**

**Tony**

**Scott**

**Thor**

**Steve**

**Visão**

**Nick Fury**

**Clint**

**T'Challa**

**Bruce Banner**

**Bucky Barnes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui está o capítulo 5.**

**Espero que favor comentem e votem.**

**[CENA:ESCOLA]**

**Peter e Ned estavam andando pela calçada na escola,Peter segurando uma pilha de livros escolares,enquanto Ned perguntava rapidamente.**

**''Você foi mordido por uma aranha?Pode me morder?Bem,provavelmente teria doído...certo?Tanto se doeu,eu deixaria muito?**

-Se ele não tem muita açúcar em seu sangue,eu não sei o que ele tem.-disse Bruce pra si ão virou-se para Tony.

-Existem aranhas mutantes agora?-perguntou Bruce.

-Outra hora.-Tony disse.

**''A aranha morreu Ned.'',Peter disse calmamente;**

**''Ahh.'',Ned disse esse fato sumiu rapidamente quando virou-se pra ver a loja fitas amarelas cercando a loja.**

**''Você esteve aqui?Você poderia ter morrido.'',disse Ned.**

-Nem uma palavra.-Tony avisou aos outros da sala.

-Ele poderia ter.-murmurou virou pra ele e mandou-lhe um olhar.

-Você deveria ensinar-lhe auto-defesa.-afirmou Natasha.

-Peraí...o que?!-disse Steve virando a cabeça para olhar diretamente Natasha.

-Ele saí sozinho para lutar contra o crime,ele deveria saber pelo menos a se defender.-Natasha disse simplesmente encolhendo os ombros.

Todos se calaram e ficaram pensando nisso.

_''Concordo.''_-a voz anterior sorriu vitoriosamente,os outros bufaram.

**''É...'',disse Peter.**

**Houve silêncio.**

**''Você põe ovos?'',Ned perguntou.**

-Ai meu deus;-alguém exclamou tentando esconder a risada.A maior parte das pessoas apoiou a mão sobre a boca,tentando abafar a risada,e balançaram a cabeça em frustraçã olhou para seus amigos confuso,ele não estava entendendo nada.

-Isso é bom,não é?O Homem das Aranhas poderia criar seu próprio exército;-disse Thor.

Suspiro frustrados ainda mais altos e um Thor ainda confuso.

**''O QUE?...NÃO!'',Peter exclamou,quando ele saiu da transe e olhou para Ned rapidamente.**

**Ned e Peter [LABORATÓRIO]**

**Ned empurra a cadeira até Peter.**

**''Você cospe veneno?'',Ned sussurrou,enquanto Peter estava escrevendo.**

**''Não Ned.'',Peter disse levantando a cabeça para olhar para a lousa.**

**[Outra aula:?]**

**Professor falando**

**''Os acordos de Sokovia foram discutidos e assinados ...'',professor e Peter sentados lado a lado;Ned inclinou a cabeça pra falar com Peter,ainda sussurrando.**

**''Aqui distância você lança as teias?''**

**''Cala a boca,ninguém sabe.'',repreendeu Peter.**

**''Se eu fosse você,eu ficaria na beira de um prédio e...'',Ned começou.**

**''Cala a boca Ned!'',Peter disse um pouco alto demais,o que fez uma garota da frente olhar para eles estranhamente.**

-Cara,eles são muito azarados.-Scott disse a Clint que assentiu.

**[LABORATÓRIO]{NOVAMENTE}**

**''Pode convocar um exército de aranhas?''**

**''Não,Ned.''**

**[Ginásio]**

**Aparece o treinador e uma pequena TV ao lado,com um vídeo passando do Capitão América.**

_**-Sou Capitão América.**_

Todos olharam para Steve com sobrancelhas erguidas e pequenos sorrisos no rosto.

-Eu não devia ter feito aqueles vídeos.-Steve murmurou pra si Bucky tenha ouvido.

_**-[...]Esteja você em uma sala de aula ou numa batalha saiba que...**_

**Os alunos estavam nas arquibancadas olhando o vídeo.**

-Ou eles estão fingindo ser mortos-vivos ou estão caindo no tédio.-disse bufou e virou os olhos.

**Ned virou-se para Peter.**

**''Conheceu ele também?''**

**''É a gente se viu...roubei o escudo dele.'',Peter se gabou.O queixo de Ned caiu.**

-Ele não roubou escudo.-gritou Steve ao mesmo tempo se pessoas olharam pra ele com um olhar que dizia: ''É sério...você ainda está pensando nisso.''

Bucky colocou a mão no ombro de seu amigo e o puxou pra baixo.

-Gente,eu tenho que admitir,Peter é incrível depois que terminamos de ver isso eu tenho que conhecê-lo.-disse Scott e os outros bufou.

**''Hoje meu bom amigo o Professor de ginástica estará passando o treino Capitão América...''**

-Eu quero ter um treino assim,pode até haver obstáculos de formigas.-disse Scott.

**''Obrigado Capitão,gente eu sei que ele é um criminoso de guerra,mas é exigido pelo governo.''**

-É exigido?-Rhodes perguntou olhando em volta,mas ninguém prestou atenção.

-Eu estou comprando as cópias.-disse Tony e os outros assentiram,exceto Steve,que estava tentando prestar atenção somente na tela.

**''Os Vingadores tem que que pagar impostos?O Hulk cheira bem?Aposto que cheira bem.'',disse Ned.**

-Ummmmmm...'',Bruce fez o som sem saber o que nunca se fez questão de se perguntar isso;Mas pelo que ele lembra o Hulk normalmente cheira a suor.

**''[...]O Capitão América é legal ou é só um coroa ranzinza?''**

-SIM ELE É.-Tony gritou,os outros caíram em Steve mandava um olhar assassino pra Tony,Tony levantou as mãos em rendição.

**''Você tem que calar a boca.'',Peter avisou.**

**Eles estavam fazendo estava segurando o joelhos de Peter.**

**''Ned apenas para...ok?''**

**''Aí,posso ser seu Nerd da cadeira?''**

**''O quê?''**

**''É que geral tem um cara,com um headphone dizendo pro outro cara onde se ficar preso em um prédio,eu posso te dizer como sair de lá por que eu teria monitores trocando de tela,porque sou o Nerd da Cadeira!'',Ned disse a última parte com uma certa empolgação.**

-Nós precisamos de um nerd da cadeira!-Thor olhou pra ele e revirou os olhos.

-Não,nós não sexta-feira.

-Ele quer dizer alguém não um robô.-disse olhou pra ele parecendo ofendido.

-Talvez devêssemos colocar Steve como o Nerd da costas do coroa devem estar doendo.-disse outros começaram a rir,Steve mostrou a língua pra ,não foi nada infantil

**''Ned,eu não preciso de um Nerd da Cadeira.''**

**O professor chegou até eles.**

**''Mandando bem Parker.''**

**Pessoas atrás.**

**''Eu acho que eu ia querer...ficar com o Thor,casar com o Homem de Ferro e matar o Hulk.'',disse uma garota com cabelos loiros.**

-O que significa ''ficar''?-Thor perguntou confuso olhando para os outros -Alguém poderia me explicar?

-Eu quero,mas eu não tenho desejo de morte.-disse Scott,o deus já estava bravo demais com ele.

-A pelo amor de Deus,eu explico.-suspirou Natasha e caminhou até Thor e cochichou algo no seu ouvido.

Os olhos de Thor se arregalaram quando ela terminou de falar.

-Eu não precisava disso na minha cabeça.-ele murmurou.

**''Tá,mais e o Homem-Aranha?'',um garoto ao lado de Liz olhou pra ele.**

**Peter e Ned olharam pra eles.**

**''E ele?Vocês viram o vídeo que colocaram no YouTube?Ele lutou contra quatro caras.''**

**''Não acredito,ela tá afim do homem-aranha.''**

**''A para''**

**Liz corou.**

**''Mais ou menos.''**

**''Aí credo.''**

-Isso foi doloroso.

**''[...]ele deve ter uns trita anos.''**

**''E se ele for todo queimado?''**

-Faz sentido.-disse Scott.

**''Eu nem ligava,ainda amaria ele pelo que é por dentro.''**

-Ahhh,amor jovem.

**''O PETER CONHECE O HOMEM-ARANHA!'' falou Ned rapidamente.**

-O queeeee...-Tony disse se todos olharem pra ele.

-Tony acalme-se.-disse -se e segurando seu amigo no ombros,o guiou até a cadeira de novo.

-Mas é q-ue...-Tony tentou dizer,mas Rhodes o calou.

**Todos olharam para desceu da corda.**

-Ah,ótimo o idiota faz sua aparição .-disse Clint sendo sarcástico.

**''Eu não conheço não.''**

**''Eles são amigos.''**

**''É e o professor Wilson e o Capitão América também são.''Flash disse.**

-Tudo bem,essa foi engraçada.-disse Scott.

**''Eles se conhecem.''**

-Alguém tem que seriamente calar a boca desse moleque.-disse Rhodes.

**''Não,bem.. quer dizer eu só encontrei ele duas vezes...mas foi através do estágio.É mais eu não ficar falando disso.'',explicou Peter.E mandou um olhar para Ned.**

**''Que maneiro.Aí por que não convida o seu grande amigo do peito para a festa da Liz?''**

-De jeito nenhum.-gritou Tony.

**''Vai dar uma festa?''**

-QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

**''Sim,é.Você está mais que convidado.''**

**''É.bem,então por que não chama o seu amigo aranha.''**

**''Tá tudo bem sei que o Peter é ocupado demais pra ir.''**

**''Ahh,ele vai estar lá não é Parker?!''**

-Não!

**O sino tocou e todos saíaram,menos Peter e Ned.**

**Peter deu um tapa no braço de Ned.**

**''Qual é o seu problema.''**

**''Só te dei uma forç a Liz está afim de você,e você é um um de nós tem chance com uma formanda,é você.'',Ned disse.**

**Peter ficou quieto como se concordasse.**

-Quando sair daqui,vamos ter uma conversa sobre o seu amigo e da influência que ele tem no Peter.-disse Tony.

Os outro lhe deram olhares Stark agindo como um pai,péssimo momento para estar sem celular.

**#################################Gaby4167######################################**

**Lembre-se de comentar qual personagem você quer que apareça mais.**

**Natasha**

**Wanda**

**Visão**

**Tony**

**Thor**

**Nick Fury**

**Sam**

**Steve**

**Bucky **

**Scott**

**Clint**

**T'Challa**

**Bruce**

**Rhodes**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:Esse é o capítulo de hoje espero que gostem.**

**May para o carro na frente da casa de Liz.**

**''Festinha de me lembro do meu tempo,bateu uma invejinha.'',disse May.**

-May em festas ver isso?-disse mulheres o olharam com nojo enquanto murmuravam: 'Pervetido...'

**''É vai ser uma noite inesquecível.'',disse Ned com um chapé se virou pra ele.**

**''Ned,o chapéu faz o com esse chapéu.''**

**''É me deixa confiante.''**

-Isso é deprimente?-perguntou Visão para Wanda.

-Sim...

**''Eu não acho uma boa pra casa.'',disse Peter.**

-Concordo.-disse Tony.

**''Ahhh sei que é difícil tentar se enturmar com todas as mudanças do seu ê está amadurecendo.''**

-Aí meu vai ter... a conversa?-perguntou Sam para os outros caras.

-Acho que sim.-disse Bruce.

-Isso vai ser meio constrangedor.-disse T'Challa.

**My vira-se para Ned.**

**''Ele anda muito estressado.''**

**''Ir a festas alivia o estresse.E a gente tem uma festa pra ir.'',disse Ned.**

**''Tá vamos a festa.''**

**Eles saem do carro.**

**'' divirta,ok?''**

**''Pode deixar.'',responde Peter.**

**Ned acenando.**

**''Tchau May!''**

**May saí.Ned e Peter começam a caminhar em direção a casa.**

**''Peter,trouxe o uniforme?''**

**Peter levanta a manga pra mostrar uma parte do uniforme.**

-Ele está seriamente pensando nisso?-diz Tony incrédulo.

**''Isso vai mudar nossas vidas!''**

**Eles entram na casa,ouvindo o barulho da música.**

-Jovens ouvem essa música?-perguntou Steve.

**Flash está com DJ.**

-Isso explica por que é ruim.-disse Bucky.

**''Aí seguinte.O Homem-Aranha vai aparecer dizer que vocês são amigos,depois me dar um toquinho ou um tapinha nas costas.'',Ned explica o plano.**

**Michelle aparece.**

-Só eu que estou com medo dela?Ela aparece em todo lugar.-disse Scott.

**''Não acredito que vieram nessa festa tosca.'',ela diz aos dois.**

**''E você veio também.'',disse Ned confuso.**

**''Eu vim?'',ela diz e vai embora.**

Scott começa a olhar para os lados.

-Tá com medo que ela apareça de repente,né?-perguntou Sam divertido.

-N-não...-Scott outros reviram os vai acalmar Scott.

-Cara,não é como se ela fosse aparecer sei lá aonde.

Scott se acalma.

E de repente um barulho alto vem de trás deles.

_''Não entrem em pânico...'''-diz a voz misteriosa_

-Que barulho foi esse?-Thor pergunta.

_''Decidi colocar duas novas pessoa.''_

-Quem?-pergunta Nick Fury.

_''Vocês vão ver depois dessa cena.''_

Todos viraram pra frente novamente.

**Liz aparece.**

**''Que bom que vocês éu legal,Ned.''**

**''Oi Liz.''**

**''Oi L-Liz.'',Peter diz com uma voz meio fina.**

**''Que bom que veio...''**

-Como ela não reparou o tom de voz dele?-perguntou T'Challa.

Os outros encolheram os ombros.

**''Tem pizza,bebida...Pode se servir.'',ela diz.**

**Peter olha pros lados.**

**''A festa tá ótima.''**

**''Valeu.''**

**Um barulho de vidro quebrando é ouvido.**

**''Os meus pais vão me matar se alguma coisa vou lá ver.''**

**''Tá..'',Peter diz com o mesmo tom de voz fino.**

**''Divirtam-se!'',ela diz e saí.**

**''Aí se liga, está aqui virá aranha!'',Ned diz.**

**''Não dá Ned.O Homem-Aranha não é animador de festa.''**

-Aprenda com ele Tony.-diz Rhodes dando lhe um olhar.

**''Eu vou ficar na minha.''**

**''Peter ninguém quer isso.'',Ned diz bufando.**

-Essa doeu.-diz Sam.

**''Aí Ned...'',Peter começa a dizer mas é interrompido.**

**''PINTO PARKER!'',Flash grita.**

-Como ele ousa ofender o homem das aranhas.-diz Thor com raiva.

**''Cadê seu amigo aranha?Deixa eu adivinhar la no Canadá com sua namorada imaginaria?Aquele não é o Homem-Aranha é só o Ned de camisa vermelha.**

**Os outros alunos riem.**

-Quando eu sair da qui eu juro que...-começa Thor com os olhos azul.

_''SEM VIOLÊNCIA AQUI DENTRO!'',-a voz exclama._

Thor relaxa mais ainda está com seu corpo queimando.

**Peter está no telhado.**

**''E aí beleza?Eu sou o só vim dar uma passada aqui pra falar com meu amigo Peter.E aí Ned?O Peter está aqui?Ele disse que estaria...''',Peter diz.**

**Peter olha pra janela.**

**''Aí quanto bobeira..'',diz ele ''Que que eu tô fazendo aqui?''**

**Ned está olhando de um lado pro olha pra cima.**

**Uma energia azul no céu chama sua atenção.**

**''O que é aquilo?''**

-Eu que pergunto.-diz Bruce.

_''Então agora recebam os dois convidados.''-a voz diz._

Todos olham pra trás curiosamente.O barulho é ouvido de novo e saí da porta ...

Todos ficam em choque.

-Affff você está em todo lugar mesmo.-diz Scott.

**###########################################**

**Gostou do final que ço desculpa pelo tempo que demorei para atualizar e pelo fato que esse capítulo está próximos capítulos vão ficar curtos pelo tempo das atualizações.E lembram-se OS CAPÍTULOS NÃO SÃO REVISADOS.**

**Então peço desculpa pelos erros ortográficos.**

**As duas novas você acha que é?Eu dei uma dica no final.**

**Coloque nos comentários quem acha que é.**

**Comentem também sobre qual personagem quer que apareça mais,os personagens são:**

**Natasha**

**Wanda**

**Visão**

**Clint**

**Bruce**

**Tony**

**Thor**

**Scott**

**Sam**

**T'Challa**

**Nick Fury**

**Rhodes**

**Steve**

**Bucky.**

**Quem são as pessoas novas?Comentem que você acha.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle estava um pouco confusa,quem ela queria enganar?Ela estava MUITO hora ela está voltando da escola pra casa,e na outra ela ouve uma voz e tudo fica branco.E de repente MAGICAMENTE ela está em uma sala pequena com o idiota do amigo do Peter, também parecia confuso.

-Aí MEU DEUS OQUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?Michelle?O que tá fazendo aqui?Onde estamos?Quem diabos é essa voz?...-Ned estava dizendo tantas perguntas.

-NED CALE A PORRA DA BOCA!-Michelle parou de falar e a olhou não prestou muita atenção nela,ao contrário ela observou a era pequena,com paredes pintadas com a cor preta,em um canto havia uma escrivaninha com um computador e ao lado havia uma prateleira com muitos DVD's ás dela havia uma porta preta com um papel deitado colado na porta.

Ned viu o que ela estava olhando.

-O que tá escrito?-ele perguntou aproximando-se.

Michelle analisou o um desenho de ...um cinema?

-É um cinema...eu acho.-ela disse confusa.

-Parece um mapa.

-Como isso poderia ser um mapa?

-Bem...olha isso -ele apontou pra parte do meio -Tem nomes aqui,estão escritos pequenos.

Michelle olhou de perto e viu que realmente tinha nomes escritos,estavam pequenos e estava escritos em cima do assento.

_''Bem Vindos.''-disse a voz._

-AAAHHHHHH.-Michelle e Ned gritaram.

_''Relaxem.'',a voz disse.E surpreendente eles se acalmaram._

_''Vocês devem estar confusos.''_

-Isso é um eufemismo.-disse Michelle.

_''Bem,primeiro:NÃO ENTREM EM PÂ :eu trouxe vocês aqui pra assistir um filme que pode mudar suas vidas._

-E que filme seria esse?-pergunta Ned.

_''Homem-Aranha:De Volta Ao Lar.''_

-Existe um filme do Homem-Aranha?

_''Não no seu as explicações são feitas depois.''_

-Tá mas porque trouxe só nós dois aqui?-pergunta MJ.

_''Bem,vocês preferem ver o filme com os Vingadores ou ver o filme com a sua classe?''_

-Nós vamos assistir um filme com os Vingadores?!-pergunta/exclama Ned também está surpresa.

_''Sim,se vocês quiserem.''_

-MAS É CLARO!

MJ revira os olhos,mas por dentro está um filme com os Vingadore,talvez esse sequestro não tenha sido tão ela não deixou de se perguntar sobre o que a voz disse sobre sua classe.

-Espera,como assim ''ver o filme com o resto da classe''.

_''Ops...Bem,isso é...Não importa.O importante é que vocês vão ver o filme com os Vingadores.''_

MJ estreita os olhos,estranho...Ela precisa investigar...

_''OK,agora os outros estão ês dois só precisam passar pela porta.'',_

-Michelle!Eu estou bem vestido?Cara,eu não posso acreditar eu vou conhecer os VINGADORES!Aí meu Deus...-Ned ficou falando SUPER animado.

MJ só revirou os que ser o Ned.

Abrindo a porta,Ned atrás não viu claramente tudo estava escuro,mas ela ouviu uma voz.

-Afff você está em todo lugar mesmo.

**Então esse foi o capítulo de que tenham gostado.Não se preocupem o próximo capítulo não vai demorar muito pra ser postado.**

**Sinto muito se não teve os Vingadores nem nenhuma cena do filme.**

**Bem...foi isso até o próximo capítulo.**

**Lembrem-se de comentar quem você quer que apareça mais na história.**

**Natasha**

**Wanda **

**Michelle**

**Ned**

**Visão**

**Bruce**

**Tony]**

**Rhodes**

**Steve**

**Bucky**

**Nick Fury**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Clint**

**Thor**

**T'Challa**

**AVISO:Nenhum capítulo é revisado então sinto muito por qualquer erro ortográfico.**


	8. Chapter 8

Todos estavam deles imaginava que de todas as pessoas apareceriam o amigo nerd do Peter e a garota estranha.

Scott estava resmungando algo sobre Michelle ser parecida com o Slenderman e que uma hora ou outra ela iria virar uma assassina em série.

Sam,que estava do lado de Scott e ouviu tudo,estava rindo balançando a cabeça com a mão na testa.

Já Steve,Bucky e Thor estavam confusos com o comentário de Scott,quem diabos é Slenderman?

Natasha estava tendo uma conversa,mas sussurros,com Nick do filme ela teria uma conversa com a garota,ela estava precisando de uma assistente e Michelle tinha um certo potencial.

_''Sem mais delongas,vamos Favor sentem-se.'',a voz disse._

Michelle sentou com Wanda e sentou na ponta e do seu lado esquerdo estava Rhodes.

**Peter corre e coloca sua má -Aranha pula do telhado e vai saltando na teia,para em um telhado dá uma o braço e clica no botão de teia mas não tem nada pra grudar,então caí no chão.**

**Então Homem-Aranha saí correndo pelo campo ativando os regadores e se encharcando.**

**''Que droga!''**

Algumas risadas.

-Cara,isso só acontece com o Peter.-,diz Ned e todos não pode acreditar,os Vingadores acabaram de concordar com ele!Como ele queria que Peter estivesse aqui.

Michelle esta só observando,a teoria dela de que Peter é o Homem-Aranha está confirmada.E de novo ela não persegue ele,só observa.

**Um cara atira em um carro velho e abandonado fazendo uma tipo de bomba azul.**

**''Uhhhhu.'',o cara que atirou diz com se vira pra outro cara.''Isso é feito com tecnologia Ultron direto de Sokovia.''**

Os Vingadores trocam olhares.

-Como ele conseguiu isso?-,pergunta Visão.

Ninguém faz idéia.

**''Toma,experimenta.'',o cara diz oferecendo a arma.O comprador olha pra ele segurando a arma.**

**''Irmão,eu queria uma parada discreta.Tá querendo me empurrar o quê?''**

**Homem-Aranha está vendo tudo de uma parede.**

**''Calma,calma peraí.Eu tô aqui com tudo falo,tem muita coisa boa aqui,só um segundo.'',o cara(Shocker) vai até a van.E olha pro que tem dentro.''Eu tenho...granada buraco negro,(A/N:eu não sei se foi isso que ele falou,mas foi o que eu ouvi.)canhão elétrico chitauri...''**

**''Tá disparando em público anda logo.'',o outro cara diz pro Shocker,ele se vira pro comprador. ''Olha os tempos estão mudando e só a gente vende tecnológica.''**

**''Ahhh,foi deles que os ladrões de baco compraram.'',diz Homem-Aranha pra si mesmo.**

**''Eu só quero um bagulho pra assaltar alguém,eu não tô querendo mandar ninguém de volta no tempo.'',o comprador diz e na última parte ele aponta pra onde Shocker atirou.**

**''Tem...sapatinha anti gravidade.'',Shoker diz continuando.O comprador se interessa.**

**''Anti-gravidade?''**

**Homem-Aranha continua a observar,até que...seu telefone toca,os ladrões ouvem.**

-Ahh merda.-,Michelle murmura.

-Pra começar,por que diabos ele levou o celular?-,perguntou Clint.

**''Peraí,o que foi isso?'',pergunta Shocker.**

**Homem-Aranha vai ver quem tá ligando,é Ned.**

Todas as cabeças viram-se pra Ned.

-Ahamm...-,Ned tenta achar um motivo.

-É melhor ficar quieto.-,Michelle diz.

**O outro cara levanta a arma pro comprador.**

**''Armo pra gente?!"**

**O comprador recua. ''Qual foi.''**

**Homem-Aranha pula da parede e grita:**

**''Peraí,peraí.Se vai atirar em alguém,ATIRE EM MIM!''**

-O QUE!-,Tony e Ned gritam os dois estão totalmente em choque.

-Aí meu Deus.-,disse Steve,ele está seriamente rezando pra que o garoto não morra.

Todos estão em choque.

**Os ladrões se viram pra ele.O cara com a arma sorri.**

-Saí daí!-,Natasha exclama surpreendendo todo mundo.

**''Ta bom.'',ele se vira pro -Aranha lança uma teia e tira a arma do cara e joga a pro lado,ele corre em direção a que está dentro da van com uma arma,Homem-Aranha se aproxima,Shoker dá um soco com a arma e o Homem-Aranha voa e bate em uma coluna fazendo a quebra um pouco.**

-Não morra,não morra,não morra...-,Tony diz repetidamente.

**O outro cara entra e liga a van,Shoker dá um tipo de risada estranha.A van e o carro começam a andar.**

**''Aí,o que foi isso?'',Homem-Aranha pergunta zonzo,ele vê a van saindo e lança uma a de corda,a van segue e o Homem-Aranha é arrastado,a van dá uma curva o Homem-Aranha bate em uma lixeira.**

**''Temos que ligar pra ele.'',o outro cara diz pra Shoker.**

**''Não,não não .'',Shoker diz pegando outra atira uma energia rosa saí da arma fazendo a porta voar,Homem-Aranha desvia.**

**''Você atirou de novo?'',o cara no volante pergunta/reprende.**

**''Cala boca.''**

**''Eu vou ligar pra ele.''**

**Um telefone toca,um cara meio gordinho atende.**

**''Celular do Toomes.'',o cara diz e ouve barulhos de carro e explosões.**

**Ele vai até Toomes,que está de óculos.**

**''Chefe.''**

**Homem-Aranha está desviando das energias.**

**''Aí meu bumbum.'',ele diz.**

Por mas que a situação esteja tensa,eles não podem deixar de rir.

**A van faz uma curva fazendo Shoker cair e um ''objeto'' da van.A van virá de novo,Homem-Aranha bate em todas as ligeiras alinhadas pra acabar em uma coluna.**

**Todos estremecem pensando no quanto de dor ele deve ter sentido.**

**Dá pra ver pelo retrovisor Peter levantando e quando atira na van,a porta caí.**

**''Legal.'',ele diz sarcasticamente.**

**''Vou ter que pegar um atalho.'',ele corre pula um portão desliza sobre o garagem tem dois caras jogando ping-pong ''Oi, jogo.''**

**O cachorro vem em sua direção.''Ohhh ei,amigã não tenho tempo,não dá.Pega a bola.'',ele diz e joga uma bola de teia.**

-Dá pra fazer bola de teia?-,Scott pergunta,Sam encolhe os ombros.

**Homem-Aranha vai saltando,passa por uma árvore derrubando a casa da árvore de alguém.**

-Coitado do dono.-,Wanda diz.

**Peter pula e caí em uma í pela porta,continua correndo quebra o muro,desliza batendo em uma trave de por árvores,caí em um jardim que um cara está fazendo churrasco.**

**''Cheirinho ta bom,hein.'',Homem-Aranha diz acenando.O cara está em choque.**

**Homem-Aranha pula,novamente, e desliza por uma piscina derrubando água nas pessoas e quebrando um pedaço do muro.**

**''Ótimo filme.''**

**O pisca pisca prende nele e ele cai na frente de uma cabana com duas olha pra elas com seus olhos piscando.**

**''Oi,meninas.''**

**As duas gritam e corren,derrubando a cabana.**

-Elas vão ter pesadelos por horas.-disse Clint.

**Ned está ligando novamente.**

**''Oi é o Peter deixe seu regado.''.**

**''Peter,cadê você?O chapéu não colou,não vacila.''**

-É sério que só agora reparou a do chapéu?-,Scott pergunta pra Ned.

**A van virá novamente,Peter atrás dela.**

**''Eu já estou chegando.'',Peter diz e continua pulando.**

**Ele corre de um telhado pra outro.**

**''Acharam que iam escapar de mim,né?'',ele diz vendo a van ''Peguei vocês bem onde eu queria.'' ele pula pra van ''SURPRESA!''**

**Antes que ele consiga chegar até a van,algo o é levado pros ares Ele grita tentando se soltar,o abutre o olha com seus olhos verdes -Aranha aciona seu paraquedas,o abutre o solta ,ele fica pousa no rio.**

Tony estava beira de seu assento,se o garoto morrer ele é o QUE?Foi ele que deu o maldito traje pra ele.

**Uma coisa voa na á armadura está segurando Peter.**

Todos só percebem que estão segurando a respiraçã soltam um suspiro de alí e Ned são os principais.

**Então dois capítulos em um que tenham gostado.**

**Eu queria agradecer ao usuário: ''Pandasss69'' pelos comentários que tenha que você esteja gostando da história,se tiver alguma dica estou aberta a sugestões.**

**E pra mutos que se perguntam quem está sentado a penso mais assim.**

**\- /Thor/Bruce/Tony/Rhodes/Ned (ESCADAS) Michelle/Wanda/Natasha**

**\- Bucky/Steve (Escadas ) Sam/Scott/Clint **

**\- Nick Fury/Visão/T'Challa **

**(Tem outros assentos,só estão vazios.)**

**AVISO:Nenhum capítulo é revisado,então sinto muito por qualquer erro ortográfico.**

**Até o próximo capítulo. ;)**


	9. Entrevista:Michelle Jones

**Bem-Vindo Leitores ou capítulo é um especial entrevista:Somente a Michelle será entrevistada nesse capítulo,mas pode haver continuações que outros personagens apareçam.É só pedir nos comentá que gostem.**

**Michelle Jones (MJ)**

**Michelle entra em uma sala com placas de espuma acústicas nas um banquinho alto, a sua frente um cabo com um microfone e havia um fone de ouvido fois,o do fone e do microfone,ligavam-se a uma caixa que provavelmente estava ligado a sala ao lado.**

**''Bem-Vinda.'',-a voz disse.**

**-Ahh...oi?**

**''Sente-se e coloque o fone.'',-a voz exigiu.**

**Michelle sentou cuidadosamente para não bater no cabo do microfone,e colocou o fone.**

**''Você deve estar confusa.''**

**-Sim...**

**''Você está aqui para uma bem?''**

**-...Ok.**

**''Ó pergunta: Como está se sentindo sobre os acontecimentos recentes?''**

**-Você fala,sobre ser sequestrada e ser obrigada a assistir um filme e comentar?**

**''Eu não colocaria desse jeito,mas sim.''**

**-Bem,primeiro eu tenho uma reclamaçã assiste um filme e comenta?E o que dá raiva,é que toda hora alguém comenta e a tela pausa.Sério,eles não sabem ficar quietos...-Michelle continuou falando,até que do nada a voz dela não saia.**

**''Ok,já para a próxima pergunta...''**

**A voz de Michelle volta.**

**-Mas que diabos foi isso?**

**''Eu deixei você no mudo,agora a pergunta dois.''**

**Michelle pareceu querer protestar,mas ficou quieta.**

**''Pergunta dois:O que está achando sobre estar no mesmo cômodo que os vingadores?''**

**-Bem...o que eu realmente estou achando legal é:estar sentada com a Viúva Negra e a Feiticeira são muito legais,a Natasha até disse que quando sairmos daqui ela pode me ensinar luta e outras ão eu estou achando bem legal.**

**'' pergunta:Quem você acha que veio primeiro,o ovo ou a galinha?''**

**-Você está zuando,né.**

**''Só responda a pergunta!''**

**-Hum...o ovo,eu acho...Eu nunca pensei sobre isso...-Michelle diz ainda pensando -Estou confusa agora.**

**''Quarta pergunta:Entre Peter,Tony e Visã você casaria,ficaria e mataria?''**

**-É sério isso?**

**''Sim.''**

** com Peter,ficaria com o Visão e mataria o Tony.**

**''Nossa,você prefere ficar com um robô?''**

**-Sim,eu não sou muito fã do Tony até criei um perfil que critica Tony Stark.**

**''Humm...''**

**''Quinta pergunta e última:Você gostou dessa entrevista?**

**-Não.-,Michelle responde secamente.**

**''Não precisa magoar...''**

**''Agora antes de você ir,preciso de um favor.''**

**-O que?**

**''Fique atrás da faixa vermelha,que está no chão.''**

**Então dois holofotes acenderam revelando a poucos metros da cadeira um linha no chão vermelha,Michelle tirou o fone e foi para atrás da linha,onde ficou na frente de uma câmara que estava entre os holofotes.**

**-O que é pra fazer agora?**

**''Leia isso.''**

**-Ler o que?...**

**Michelle foi interrompida por um papel que magicamente estava em sua mão.**

**''Leia olhando para a câmera.''**

**-Esse é o capítulo de hoje,espero que tenham você gostou desse especial comente nos comentários,e coloque quem você quer que seja entrevistado no próximo e também se você tem sugestão para -se de comentar também que personagem você quer que apareça é o próximo capítulo.**

**''Sorri.''**

**Michelle sorri para a câmara e tudo fica preto.**


	10. Revolta no Cinema

Michelle voltou para a sala,abriu a porta e tudo estava uma a viram,as perguntas começaram:

-Onde você estava?Você sumiu do nada...

-Por que trocou de camisa?

-Você está bem...

E outras questionações.

-CHEGA!-ela gritou todos a olharam surpresos.-Gaby4167 me chamou para uma entrevista,e eu ganhei essa camisa.

Ela disse explicando,a última parte ela apontou para a camisa que estava escrito:IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON.

Tony,que leu o que estava escrito,bufou e revirou os outros o olhavam divertidos.

-Por que só você ganhou a camisa?-Scott perguntou.

Michelle encolheu os ombros.

-Acho que foi porque eu fiz a entrevista.

-A gente não vai fazer,não?-pergunta Sam.

**Gaby4167:Todos irão fazer.A próxima pessoa será os leitores que irão decidir.**

-Leitores?-Thor perguntou confuso.

**Gaby4167:Sim,pessoas que leem os seus comentários sobre o filme.**

-Então está dizendo que as pessoas gostam de ler isso?-,Rhodes pergunta.

**Gaby4167:Sim.A próxima pessoa será decidido pelos vão comentar que eles querem na próxima.**

-Se nós participarmos ganhamos camisas também?

**Gaby4167:Sim,e também terá acesso a comida e outras coisas.**

Então na mão de Michelle aparece uma bandeja com comida,soisas como;hambúrguer,batata frita,refrigerante,doces...

Todos ficam surpresos,incluindo Michelle,e começam a tentar pegar já estão tempo bastante sem comida eles precisam dela,bem exceto o Visão.

**Gaby4167:A comida é só pra quem faz entrevista.**

-Então você vai deixar a gente sem comida?-choraminga Clint.

**Gaby4167:Vocês querem comer?**

Eles assentem,exceto Michelle e Visão,ela já tem e ele não precisa.

**Gaby4167:Então peçam para os leitores comentarem.**

-Comentem Scott.-,Scott fala.

-NÃO!Coloquem Clint.

-NÃO COLOQUEM NENHUM DOS DOIS!Coloquem...

E a briga de diálogos começou,Michelle aproveitando a distração sentou na sua cadeira e saboreou sua comida.

Enquanto todos estavam brigando,ela estava confortável e com ela ama essa história...

**Então esse foi o capítulo de hoje,até o próximo capítulo.**

**No outro site as pessoas começaram a votar.**

**Está assim:**

**Steve: 1**

**Scott: 2**

**Thor: 1**

**Clint: 1**

**Natasha: 1**

**Ned: 0**

**Bucky: 0**

**T'Challa: 0**

**Nick Fury: 0**

**Tony: 0**

**Rhodes: 0**

**Wanda: 0**

**Visão: 0**

**Sam: 0**

**Bruce:0**

**Então coloquem nos comentários,quem você quer pra a próxima entrevista.**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**


	11. Chapter 11:Vendo o trailer

Todos entram na sala de cinema.

Tony bufa.

-Por que estamos aqui,hein?Você mandou a gente sair só pra ir pra outra sala?POR QUE?

_''Deixa eu explicar,tá.Estamos em outra história e isso requer uma sala diferente.''_

-Se vamos fazer a mesma coisa da outra história por que nos mandar pra uma sala diferente?-pergunta MJ.

_''Porque vocês não vão ver a mesma história é só pra Homem-Aranha:De volta ao lar.E essa é pra vocês verem trailers e outras coisas.''_

-Então pra cada filme diferente que a gente ver,tem que ser outra sala?-,Clint pergunta.

_''Sim.''_

-Então você tem sala de sobra,hein.-diz Sam.

_''Não,as salas são imaginárias.''_

-Quer dizer que podemos atravessar a parede?!-,Scott diz então sem esperar por resposta ele corre em direção a uma parede e bate com tudo derrubando o no chão.

_''Não,você não pode atravessar a parede.''_

-Podia ter dito antes.-Scott diz gemendo de dor. Os outros estão rindo -Calem a boca.

_''Ok,agora todos vão se sentar.''_

Todos sentam,Scott esfregando sua cabeça.

_''Vocês vão ver o trailer de Homem-Aranha:Longe de Casa.''_

**Alguém está carregando uma mala,o cachorro se aproxima e late.A mochila é aberta,a mulher abre.**

**Tem algumas roupas amassadas,dois frascos de xarope e em cima o traje do homem aranha com um bilhete dizendo:**

**-Você quase esqueceu isso!**

**May**

**Peter olha pra mulher.**

-Ahhh merda.-disse Sam.

-Cara,eu aposto que isso só acontece com ele.-disse Scott rindo.

-Ahhh ótimo.-Tony diz sarcástico -Mas gente sabendo do segredo.-ele disse isso enviando um olhar pra Ned,que se encolheu.

**Peter deu uma risada nervosa.**

**A mulher levantou uma banana**

**''Não pode.''**

-Não acredito que ela não reparou.-,disse T'Challa.

-Isso é uma piada,né?-pergunta Bruce pasmo.

**''Sem banana.'',Peter diz assentindo.**

-Acho que sim.-,Natasha diz respondendo a Bruce.

**O passaporte do Peter é mostrado.**

**-Cara,até na foto do passaporte ele fica desesperado.-,MJ disse revirando os olhos.**

**MJ é mostrada ela sorri,um carimbo.**

**Ned e uma garota loira rindo.**

MJ dá um pulo de seu assento,assustando a todos.

-Esperai,eu não tô acreditando.-,os outros a olham ão ela olha pra Ned,que também está chocado -É você e a Betty?

Ned:...-está chocado demais pra responder.

-Cara,que futuro é esse?

-É por isso que você está assim?,-pergunta Visão.

-Meu Deus,olhem pra tela.-,os outros olham pras imagem travada. -O que eles parecem?

-Namorados.-disse Wanda.

-É isso mesmo,um dos maiores nerds com uma namorada?

Então todos,menos Visão por que ele não entendeu,abrem a boca surpresos também.

**O botão do cinto acende.O avião decola,mostra o Peter na janela sorrindo.**

**Mostra a imagem de uma mulher com um vestido branco segurando uma tocha e atrás está escrito Colombia.**

**-O que é 'Colombia'?,-pergunta Bucky.**

**-Os meus dados não dão resultados.-,diz Visão.**

**Mostra o login da MARVEL.**

**-Meus dados também não tem Marvel.**

**''Duas semanas na Europa,tudo de bom.'',diz Ned pra Peter.**

**Os alunos saindo do aeroporto.**

-Uma viagem pra Europa?Legal..-diz MJ pra Ned que balança a cabeça concordando.

**Eles estão em um barco.**

**''Eu só quero curtir a viagem,passear com a MJ.'',diz Peter.**

-O QUE?!-MJ grita saltando de seu assento.

-Parece que temos um futuro casal.-,Tony diz ,Clint e Sam seguem o envia-lhes um param temendo seu olhar.

Thor os olha confuso por que estão cantarolando?Ele começa a cantarolar,todos o olham confusos.

-Por que tá cantarolando?-,Bruce perguntou.

-Sei lá todo mundo está fazendo.

**''Você está bonita,hein.'',Peter diz para MJ.**

**''E por isso eu tenho valor?'',ela pergunta.**

-Aiii,essa eu senti.

**''Não,não...'',Peter se atrapalha.**

-Fofo.-,Natasha diz,os outros a olham estranhamente -Que foi eu tenho coração,tá.

**''Relaxa,eu tô te zuando.'',ela diz com uma risada.**

**Peter e MJ estão andando em uma ponte.**

**''Eu acho que ela gosta de mim.''**

**Peter e Ned estão no quarto.**

**''Melhor pra você,me lembra de quando eu...'',Ned está falando até ser atingido por um dardo.**

Ned fica em choque.

**Peter olha pro corpo de Ned caindo do espelho enquanto escova os dentes.**

**''É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo,Homem-Aranha.**

Ned fica emocionado,primeiro ele é sequestrado pra assistir um filme com os Vingadores e no futuro ele vai levar um tiro do Nick isso é um sonho ele realmente não quer acordar.

**Peter abaixa a escova.**

**''Você é o Nick Fury.''**

**''Troca de roupa,vamos dar uma volta.'',Nick Fury diz se levantando.**

**Aparece na tela escrito: EM BREVE**

**Peter está no seu traje em um barco com Nick Fury pilotando.**

**''O Nick Fury acabou de arruinar nossas férias de verão.'',a voz do Peter fala.**

**Nick Fury está na janela de um prédio.**

Todos olham para o Fury.

Ele percebe seus olhares.

-Por que estão me olhando?Isso é no futuro,eu ainda não fiz nada.

-Ainda.-,resmunga Ned.

**MJ se levanta do segundo andar do Ônibus.**

**''Que maneiro!'',diz Ned.**

MJ olha pra Ned.

-É sério?

**Homem-Aranha pula,abre os braços fazendo o voar.**

**Nick Fury e Maria Hill estão atirando em um mostro de areia.**

-Que porra é essa?-,perguntou Sam.

-Olha a boca.-,disse Steve.

**A voz do Nick Fury.**

**''Você tem um dom,Parker...''**

**Peter tira a máscara.**

**''Nós temos trabalho a fazer...''**

**Uma ponte,sobre ela está um dos monstros só que vermelho e tem raios a sua volta.**

**''Você vai participar ou não?''**

**Peter no seu traje passa no meio dos raios.**

-O que que ele vai fazer?-,Natasha se pergunta.

**Uma explosão,Homem-Aranha consegue escapar e lança uma teia pra longe.**

**Um mostro de fogo explode larvas,como um vulcão.**

**Happy sentado.**

**''Tá sozinho,seus amigos estão em perigo.''**

**MJ,Ned e Beth quase são atingidos por uma explosão.**

MJ e Ned estão chocados.

Sam sussurra pro Scott.

-É,eles são muito pé frio.''

Scott concorda.

**Um monstro de água é vistos e agarrando em uma ponte e depois crescendo.**

**Peter é visto encharcado e agachado em cima de uma coluna com roupas normais.**

''**O que vai fazer?'',a voz de Happy faz sequela.**

**A água vai em Peter e o derruba,fazendo o bater em uma grade de muros.**

**Pessoas correndo e subindo uma escada.**

**Uma fumaça verde,e um homem aparece quando a fumaça some.**

**Peter é mostrado.**

**O homem faz uma mágica,verde,como se fosse Loki,só quem não é um ilusão.**

''**É melhor você não se meter.'',o homem diz antes de fazer uma fonte de magia.**

**Mostra o homem lutando contra o monstro de água.**

**-**Quem diabos é ele?,pergunta Tony a si mesmo.

-Língua.-Steve murmura mas está pensando a mesma coisa.

**Aparece escrito: HOMEM-ARANHA LONGE DE CASA**

-Sempre tem algo a ver com casa?-,T'Challa pergunta,ninguém responde.

**Na TV,aparece a luta do homem e o monstro da água.**

''**Quem é aquele cara?'',pergunta Beth.**

-Também quero saber.-Natasha diz.

''**Parece o homem de ferro enrolado com o Thor.'',um cara aleatório diz.**

-Não!Não parece!-,Thor e Tony dizem ao mesmo tempo.

''**Ele não é o Homem-Aranha.'',diz Flash.**

-Ahh,ótimo ele também está ai.-,Clint resmunga.

''**Qual é a sua com o Homem-Aranha?'',MJ pergunta do lugar dela,sentada na escada.**

''**Por que?Ele cuida da vizinhança,tem um traje irado e eu respeito ele.'',Flash diz.**

-Claro que respeita.-,diz Wanda revirando os olhos.

''**Eai,Mané.'',ele diz pra Peter.**

**Peter dá um aceno pra ele.**

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS.**

É a última coisas que eles veem.

-Bem,foi divertido.-Thor outros encolhem os ombros.


	12. Conversa com o Stark

Peter está torcendo sua máscara.

-Bem pelo menos ele está vivo.-,Rhodes diz.

''**Ai,do nada ele simplesmente saiu do cé um monstro,e ele me pegou e-e...ele me levou pro espaço e me largou...Como me achou?Colocou um rastreador no uniforme?''**

''**Eu coloquei várias coisas no uniforme,inclusive um aquecedor.''**

**O terno de Peter aquece.**

-Bem útil.

''**Bem ...''**

''**Onde estava com a cabeça?'',Tony pergunta.**

-Isso não é nada bom.-T'Challa diz.

''**Tá na cara que o vilão com assas é a fonte das tenho que pegar ele.''**

''**Uhu,pegar ele agora?Escuta menos filhinho tem gente pra cuidar desse tipo de coisa.''**

-Você acabou de dizer 'filhinho'?-,pergunta fingi que não a ouviu.

''**Os Vingadores?''**

-Não.-os vingadores respondem.

''**Não,não não.Tá um pouco abaixo do nível deles.''**

''**Ahh,em .Stark,não precisava ter vindo estava na boa...''**

-Claro que não precisava.-MJ diz sarcástica revirando os perdedor só se metia em confusão.

''**Eu não estou aqui.'',a máscara se abre pra revelar que ela estava vazia.**

-Isso é um pouco assustador.-Steve diz alguns concordam.

**Mostra Tony com um terno branco e seu óculos em algum outro lugar.**

''**Que bom que aqui tem WI-FI,se não você estaria frito.'',ele diz e pega um copo com alguma bebida.**

-Isso é sério?-Wanda pergunta incrédula.

''**Olha esquece o cara com assas de abutre por favor.''**

-Olha Tony Stark disse 'por favor',é definitivamente o fim do mundo.-Natasha mostra a língua pra ela.

''**Por que?''**

''**Porque eu estou mandando.'',ele grita.**

**Uma mulher aparece.**

''**Desculpa tô falando com um adolescente.''**

-Bela explicação.

''**Não saí do chão não filhinho,pega experiência...''**

-E de novo com a coisa do filhinho.-MJ suspira.

''**Ajuda gente aquela mulher que te pagou um churros.''**

-Como soube disso?-Ned perguntou.

Tony encolheu os ombros.

Ned suspirou,como se não bastasse a MJ.

''**Não pode ser só um amigo da vizinhança,Homem-Aranha?'',Tony diz bebendo e coloca o copo no muro.**

-Folgado.-resmunga Steve.

''**Mas eu estou pronto pra ir além agora!''**

**A máscara fecha.**

''**Não,está não.''**

''**Não foi o que você pensou quando eu derrubei o Capitão América.''**

Todos,exceto Tony, se de pai e filho nunca são boas...

''**Olha aqui, o capitão quisesse te derrubar,ele faria.''**

-É verdade.-Scott diz encolhendo os ombros.

''**Escuta,se encontrar uma coisa parecida liga pro Happy.'',ele diz e dá pra se ouvir um barulho de pneu.**

-Você vai seriamente dirigir depois de beber.-Steve repreende e acena negativamente com a cabeça.

-Já fiz pior.-Tony diz.

-Eu não duvido não.-Sam diz.

-Acreditem ele já fez.-Rhodes diz.

-Isso é um desrespeito com as placas:'Se beber não dirija'.-disse Clint.

''**Tá dirigindo?'',Peter pergunta.**

-Não, está voando.-Mj diz revirando os olhos.

-Ignorante.-Ned murmura,mas MJ ouvindo mostra o dedo do meio pra um dia normal ela bateria nele,mas ela fez uma aposta que não bateria em ninguém durante uma semana,tem sido muito difícil...

''**Filhão,nunca é cedo demais pra pensar na faculdade...''**

-Tem certeza que ele não é seu filho?-Bucky pergunta.

''**Desligar.'',Stark diz e acelera o carro.**

''**Não!Eu preciso... ..'',Peter tenta dizer.**

''**O não está conectado.'',uma voz feminina.E o terno voa pra longe.**

-Essa é sexta feira?-Visão assenti.


	13. Chapter 13:O novo Shocker

**No covil/laboratório de Toomes,o trabalhador estava trabalhando com algo parecido com a pedra que Peter parou seu serviço,pegou uma coisa de metal e jogou,fazendo um quadrado roxo aparecer,ele coloca a mão lá e tira uma bebida.**

-Eu quero um desse.-Scott diz Sam e Clint assentem.

**Toomes chega,a propósito muito bravo,e tira suas assas.**

''**Idiotas,idiostas!''**

-Isso não vai ser bom.-T'Challa diz.

''**Chefe,sua mulher mandou na luz do freio.''**

''**O que eu falei sobre xeretar o meu celular?''**

''**Ahh,desculpa,você deixou jogado e você sabe que eu sou curioso de natureza.''**

-Ai meu deus.-Michelle diz balançando a cabeça e tentando segurar o riso.

''**Eu terminei de projetar o sela vaco de altitude.''**

''**Hum?''**

''**Caso o senhor queira pensar grande.''**

''**Ainda tá nessa?Eu já disse que não,a resposta é não!Esquece.''**

**Shocker e Hamer chegam com a van.**

**Shocker desce rindo.**

**Toomes parece bravo.**

-Ele provavelmente não bate muito bem da cabeça.-Clint diz.

''**Ai,aquilo foi radical.''**

''**Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não disparar em lugar aberto?''**

-To prevendo algo ruim já.-Steve fala.

''**Você mandou passar a mercadoria.''**

''**Discretamente!Discretamente!É assim que sobrevivemos,se trouxer o controle de danos ou os vingadores aqui,a gente já sai por ai usando essa bobeira dando um choque em carros se chamando de Shocker ''Eu sou o Shocker,eu choco as pessoas.''O que é isso?Luta livre?''**

''**Não to nem ai, liga.'',Shocker diz.**

-Coisa errada a se dizer.-Ned disse.

''**Olha,eu sei que você não tá nem ai pra ,eu estou tá?Eu construi isso aqui tudo só por que eu tenho família pra sustentar.''**

''**Mi,mi,mi,mi...''**

Todos estavam balançando a cabeça em desaprovaçã dar merda isso...

''**Ok,não vou aturar esse papo bobo.Dá o fora.''**

''**O que?''**

''**Acabou,tá fora da equipe.''**

''**Ahem?Tá bom,mas não seria mas arriscado comigo lá fora,com tudo que eu sei?''**

''**Como é que é?''**

''**Só to dizendo,que talvez sua mulher adore saber de onde tira seu dinheiro.''**

-Ele vai se fuder agora.-Wanda disse baixo pra somente Natasha e Michelle ouvirem,ela não queria ouvir Steve falando 'língua',as garotas concordaram.

''**Quer saber?''**

''**O que?''**

''**Tem razão.'',Toomes diz e pega uma arma ''Funciona?''**

''**Eu não sei.'',o gordinho responde.**

''**Eu não posso arriscar.'',ele diz pega a arma e aponta pra atinge,e Shocker vira um tipo de gosma.**

Todos estão chocados/e com nojo.

-Eu acho que vou vomitar.-Bruce diz.

**A arma de shocker cai no chão.**

''**Droga.'',Herman disse.**

**Toomes se vira pro gordinho.**

''**Pensei que fosse arma anti-gravidade?''**

''**Não,é aquela ali.'',ele diz apontando pra outra.**

**Toomes joga a arma na mesa,e caminha até Herman.**

**Ele pega a arma do chão,tira os restos de Shocker e joga pra Herman.**

''** você é o Shocker.''**

-Só eu que acho que vai ser mas ruim ainda?-Scott pergunta com um pouco de medo.

''**Agora,vai lá e acha aquela arma perdida.''**

''**Tá.''**

-ESPERA!Não é aquela que o homem das aranhas pegou?-Thor pergunta.

Todos ficam chocados,quando percebem que a arma perdida é a que Peter pegou.

E depois do que aconteceu com Shocker,o que acontece com Peter?

Eles ficam em silêncio,e do nada...

Scott desaparece.


	14. Entrevista:Scott Lang

-Ai meu deus,onde eu estou?É uma alucinação?Ok,Scott,pense!Você estava na sala,e do nada apareceu aqui,uma sala escura.-Scott estava se debatendo,e uma luz acendeu mostrando um baquinho. –Ok,isso é um pouco assustador.

''**Bem vindo.''**

Scott deu um pulo.

-Caralho,que susto...

''**Desculpa,então Scott sabe por que está aqui?''**

-Sinceramente não.

''**Bem,você está aqui pra fazer...UMA ENTREVISTA!**

-Isso quer dizer que eu vou ganhar comida?

''**Sim.''**

-Uhhu.-Scott começou a fazer uma dança...bem estranha comemorativa.

**A escritora o olha estranho.**

''**Ok,né...''**

-Desculpa.-Scott fala envergonhado.

''**De boa.''**

''**Primeira pergunta:O que você acha do Peter?''**

-Ahh,ele é um bom garoto,claro que as vezes ele faz umas merdas,mas quando eu sair daqui espero conhece-lo.

''**Segunda pergunta:Qual a pessoa mais estranha naquela sala?''**

-Bem,tem aquela garota a...Michelle,é o nome dela,Né?Acho que sim,mas resumindo ela é muito estranha,uma hora ela tá de um lado e depois do outro,já me borrei é uma versão feminina do Slenderman,isso eu tenho certeza,eu tenho 99% de teoria que ela é filha dele.

**Deu uma risadinha.**

-Ahh,e tem também aquele cara com um tapa olho esquisito,toda vez que eu olho pra ele eu quero rir,porque ele me lembra um desenho de pirata escroto que minha filha assiste,só que eu não posso porque ele já olha pra mim esquisito,imagina se eu rir.

''**Continue.''**

-Eu quase ia me aquela assombração lá.

''**Assombração?''**

-O bicho rosa com uma pedra na cara que fala esquisito.

''**Ahh,o Visão.''**

-É esse ai mesmo.E na batalha do aeroporto,ele literalmente atravessou o meu corpo,foi um dos dias mais estranhos da minha vida.

''**Entendo.''**

''**Terceira pergunta:O que está achando do filme?''**

-O filme é bem legal,mas um único defeito é que estamos uns o que 13 capítulos e ainda não acabou.A gente tá em quantos minutos do flme?

''**Uns 30 a 35,35 no máximo.''**

O queixo de Scott caí.

''Tá zuando,né?''

**Balança a cabeça.**

Scott começa a chorar.

Ele murmura coisas como:

-Eu vou morrer se eu ficar mais tempo lá.

''**Scott,você não vai morrer.''**

-Eu vou sim.

''**Por quê acha isso?''**

-Aquele deus lá do martelo,qual é o nome dele mesmo?

''**Thor.''**

-É esse mesmo,eu já o irritei dizendo que ele não sabe contar piada,eu já estou na sua lista negra.

**Revira os olhos.**

''**Toma.'',diz e entrega uma caixa de lenços.**

''**Ok, pra ter mais perguntas,mas como se tá já todo acabado eu vou te dispensar.Só fala isso antes.'',entrega papéis pra ele ler.**

Scott pega e começa a ler:

-O-ok espero que tenham gostado da entrevista,dicas de perguntas nos comentários e coloquem quem vocês querem na próxima óximo capítulo trailer de filme,comentem que filme vocês querem ver reagindo ao trailer.

''**Ok,só foi isso Scott,obrigada,pode sair.''**

-E minha comida e camisa?-Scott faz beicinho.

**Revira os olhos.**

''**Aqui.''**

Na mão de Scott aparece uma bandeja cheia de comida,e ele está vestindo a camisa IRONDAD E SPIDERSON.

Scott se anima.

/

Bruce acabou de voltar do banheiro,nos intervalos é liberado o uso do entra na sala pra ver Scott em um dos degraus da parede,com uma camisa igual a de Michelle e com uma bandeja de chão,tentando tirar Scott de lá estão Clint,Sam,Rhodes,Tony e Thor.

Ele se aproxima das garotas.

-O que acontece?

-O Scott voltou com comida,e eles estão tentando pegar.-Natasha revirou os olhos,típico.

Enquanto Scott gritava:

-ESCRITORA ME AJUDA!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado até o próximo,capítulo curto eu sei sinto nos comentários/resenhas quem vocês querem na próxima entrevista e que trailer de filme vocês querem que eles reajam. **

**Até o próximo.**


	15. Vendo o Ragnarok

Eles entraram na outra sala.

''**Ok,por favor sentem-se.''**

Eles sentaram.

''**Hoje,veremos um teaser do decidi dar tanto ao Thor quanto a Bruce,um dos destinos deles.''**

Thor e Bruce rapidamente ficaram interessados.

''**Vamos começar em...3,2 1''**

**Thor está acorrentado,pendurado na verdade.A corrente gira.**

''**Eu sei o que está pensando.''**

**Ele olha pra o fogo.**

''**Como diabos isso aconteceu?''**

-É exatamente o que estamos pensando.-Rhodes diz,os outros concordam.

**Hela sai de um portal.**

-Quem é ela?-Steve pergunta pra Thor.

-Eu não faço ideia.

''**Ela tem um certo parentesco com o Thor.''-a escritora diz.**

Thor franziu a testa,quem seria ela pra ele?

**Thor joga seu martelo.**

''**Bem,é uma longa história.''**

**Hela tem seu rosto revelado e segura o martelo.**

-Como isso é possível?Eu pensei que só você ou o Visão conseguissem segurar o martelo.-Bruce diz.

Thor não responde,ele está chocado demais.

Enquanto Ned,Michelle,Scott,Bucky e T'Challa não estão entendendo nada.É um simples martelo,por quê ninguém mais conseguia segura-lo?A perguta que passava-se pela cabeça.

**Hela quebra o uma explosão.**

Agora todas as pessoas que estiveram no Ultron estão DESTRUI O MARTELO!

-Eu aposto que ela vai ser a vilã.-Scott diz.

-Não precisa legendar o óbvio.-,Michelle faz referência.

-Como pode saber que ela vai ser a vilã?-Visão pergunta.

-Porque ela tem uma cara maligna,duhhh.-Scott responde como se fosse óbvio.

Os vingadores reviram os olhos.

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

-Sério,quem é essa 'Marvel Studios'?-Clint pergunta.

-E como ela tem gravações da gente?-Bruce pergunta.

**A escritora revira os olhos e aperta o play novamente.**

**Hela aparece com seus chifres.**

-ESPERA!Antes de continuar,eu tenho uma pergunta.-Tony fala os outros o olham com sobrancelhas levantadas –Siga o meu raciocínio,cabelo preto,roupa verde e tem ,tem certeza que não é você o adotado?

Thor fica quieto,e os outros(que estavam no primeiro Vingadores) parecem pensar sobre isso,o Tony não está errado nessa.

**Asgard é mostrada.**

-Então,isso é Asgard?-Clint pergunta,Thor assenti.

**Hela na frente do exército.**

''**Asgard morreu.'',ela diz e aparece uma espada na mão.**

Todos estão chocados.

**Asgard começa a passa pelo fogo.**

**Ele caí.Ele está em um planeta estranho.**

''**Oi,pessoal.''**

**O cara dispara uma rede elétrica.**

-Nossa,que amigáveis.-Ned diz sarcasticamente.

**Thor é eletrocutado.**

-Espera,você é o Deus do Trovão,e foi eletrocutado?Esse filme é de que?Comédia?-MJ fala.

**Valquíria puxa ele pela capa.**

-É quem é essa?

**As valquírias estão lutando com Hela.**

-Ok,quem são essas?-T'Challa pergunta.

-Eu não sei,mas parecem...valquirias?:-Thor se pergunta.

-Val..o que?-Steve fala.

-Eram guerreiras de Asgard,mortas a muito tempo.-Thor diz,dá um clima sombrio,e todos ficam quietos.

**Thor é arrastado por pessoas aleatórias.**

**Ele é amarrado em uma cadeira.**

**Uma cara estranho aparece.**

''**O que me trouxe hoje?''**

''**Um concorrente.'',Valquíria responde.**

-Concorrer com quem?-Wanda se pergunta.

**EM BREVE.**

**Heimdall está matando um mostro.**

-Quem é ele?-Sam pergunta.

-Uma amigo.-Thor responde.

**A nave voando até um portal.**

**Um cara careca atirando.**

**Hela lutando.**

-Ela parece que luta bem.-Natasha diz e Wanda concorda.

**Loki aparece com suas adagas e seu elmo.**

-EU SABIA!-Tony exclama,os outros o olham esquisito.-O que?É um filme do Thor,o irmão lunático dele aparecer não é surpresa.

-Ele é o cara que invadiu Nova York,né?-Ned pergunta a MJ que assente.

Thor está quieto,o irmão dele morreu em seus braç foi uma ilusão?Tinha que ser seu irmão...

**Thor entra no Coliseu,e ele está de cabelo cortado.**

-Eu nunca esperei ver você de cabelo curto.-Tony diz.

-Ficou legal.-Bruce diz.

As garotas concordam.

Enquanto,Thor está passando a mão pelo seu precioso cabelo,ele não quer perde-lo.

**Thor coloca o capacete.**

''**E agora,recebam...o Incrível...''**

**Thor se prepara pra lutar.**

''**HULK'',Hulk sai destruindo a parede.**

Todos estão chocados,bem seria um eufemismo falar Bruce,como diabos ele chegou lá.

Enquanto os vingadores estão pensando,então quando Bruce,bem o Hulk, saiu da Terra ele parou lá?Pelo menos ele estava vivo.

**Hulk rugi.**

**Thor parece feliz.**

**Todo mundo fica quieto.**

-Bem,pelo menos você não tem que lutar.-Scott diz.

''**Já nos conhecemos,ele é um amigo do trabalho!''**

**Hulk se vira pra ele bravo.**

-Vai dar muita merda.-Sam diz.

''**Ahh,qual é.''**

**Hulk corre até ele.**

-Me enganei.-Scott diz.

**Hulk e Thor correm até o outro.**

**THOR RAGNAROK**

-O que significa 'Ragnarok'?-T'Challa pergunta a Thor.

-...A destruição do meu mundo.

Clima sombrio de novo.

**SOMENTE NOS CINEMAS.**

-Isso foi bem ...informativo.

Silê tenta quebrar o gelo.

-Bem,pelo menos a música que tocou foi legalzinha.

Todos dão olhar de desaprovação a ele.

**N/A:Bem,esse foi o capítulo de hoje,espero que tenham gostado.**

**Alguma dica,coloquem nos comentários.**

**Essa história é publicada nos seguintes sites:**

**Wattpad**

**Spirit**

**Coloquem nos comentários,quem vocês querem na próxima entrevista ou no próximo reagindo ao trailer.**

**AVISO:Não possuo a Marvel e não reviso então sinto muito a qualquer erro ortográfico. **


	16. WhastApp

**Antes de voltarmos a assistir o filme,vamos ter um especial WhatsApp.**

-Eu tenho uma pergunta,o que é WhatsApp?-Thor pergunta confuso,ele nunca ouvira falar desse WhatsApp,era um tipo de vídeo ou algo assim?

Os outros bufaram,Scott e Sam sendo os mais altos.

**Eu explico depois.**

E do nada aparece celulares de alta tecnologia nas mãos de eles estão com a marca da Strak Industrias

-Não precisam já sei,eu sou demais.-Tony se gaba.

Os primeiros vingadores,exceto Thor que está olhando o celular com curiosidade,reviram os olhos.

Os celulares automaticamente entram no WhatsApp.

**Tony: Eu ainda estou esperando vcs dizerem que eu sou d+**

**Natasha: (Revirando os olhos)**

**Wanda:(Revirando os olhos) Só nos seus sonhos Stark.**

_**Thor está digitando.**_

**Sam:(revirando os olhos)**

**Scott:(revirando os olhos)**

_**Thor está digitando.**_

**Steve: Eu acabei de ver no Google,vcs viram que vai fazer mais cinco graus no final de semana?**

**MJ:Sabe se alguém quisesse ver o tempo,a pessoas veria no jornal.**

_**Thor está digitando.**_

**Scott:Ooooooo...**

**Rhodes:Scott já estamos na mesma sala que você,ouvimos você já falar isso n precisa escrever tbm.**

**Scott:(emoji com uma lágrima caindo do olho) (N/A:Nada dramático,note o sarcasmo)**

**Bucky:(revirando os olhos.**

**Nick Fury:(revirando os olhos)**

**Ned:(revirando os olhos)**

_**Thor está digitando.**_

**Clint:Sério Thor,o q tanto vc digita?**

**Thor:OLÁ AMIGOS!**

**MJ:Sério,demorou uns mil anos só pra escrever isso?**

**Thor:É QuE Eu EstAVa tenDo pROBlemas cOM a Seta quE faz A letrA FicaR gRanDe.**

**T'Challa: Jura?**

_**Ned mudou seu nome pra Nerd da Cadeira.**_

**Steve:Como fez isso?**

**Nerd da Cadeira:Desculpa,isso é só pra jovem (emoji com óculos de sol)**

**Natasha:kkkkkkk**

_**Wanda mudou seu nome pra Wandinha.**_

**Wandinha:Concordo com ele,velhote.É só pra quem pode (emoji com óculos de sol)**

**Steve:Vcs são hilários (revirando os olhos.)**

**Clint: Olha o velhinho sabe usar emojis.**

_**Clint mudou seu nome pra Rei da Marvel.**_

**Natasha:Clint,vc sabe o que é Marvel?**

**Rei da Marvel:Não,mas na Internet já fala que eu sou rei dela.**

_**Bruce mudou seu nome pra Tony e o Mendigo.**_

**Tony:Quem é o mendigo.**

**Thor:Eu,duhhhh.**

_**Thor mudou seu nome pra Mendigo/Vingador mais forte.**_

_**Tony mudou seu nome pra Não sou o IronDad.**_

**Wandinha:Isso já é uma mentira.**

**Nerd da Cadeira:Concordo.**

_**Natasha mudou seu nome pra Tia Aranha.**_

**Steve;Sério gente,como faz isso?**

**Tia Aranha:Só os mais Tops podem fazer isso.**

_**Scott mudou seu nome pra Formigas vão dominar o mundo um dia.**_

**Não sou o IronDad:Eu aposto cem dólares que elas n vão.**

**Nerd da Cadeira;Não tenho nenhum comentário sobre isso,o filme Lucas:um intruso no formigueiro nos prova o contrário.**

_**MJ mudou seu nome pra Slenderman Feminina.**_

**Slenderman Feminina:Sério,ainda assiste esse filme?**

**Formigar vão dominar o mundo um dia:Eu sabia!Você é a Slenderman Feminina.**

**Tony e o Mendigo:(revirando os olhos)**

**Tia Aranha:(revirando os olhos)**

_**Bucky mudou seu nome pra Tenho um braço de metal,sou d+**_

**Steve:Até vc Bucky (emoji chorando)**

**Tenho um braço de metal,sou d+:Steve,sem querer ofender mas a Tia Aranha está certa,só os mais Tops podem fazer isso (emoji com óculos de sol)**

**Steve:Eu odeio vcs.**

**Não sou o IronDad:A gente também te ama (coração)**

**Steve:O único de vcs que eu posso contar é Sam e o Fury,que são amigos verdadeiros.**

_**Sam mudou seu nome pra Falcão.**_

_**Visão mudou seu nome pra Fui eu que joguei café na pia.**_

**Não sou o IronDad:Sabia!**

**Fury mudou seu nome pra Cosplay Pirata do Caribe.**

**Steve:Nenhum de vcs são meus amigos.**

**T'Challa mudou seu nome pra Wakanda Forever.**

**Wankanda Forever:Foi por isso que brigaram.**

**Rei da Marvel:Ok,Steve não fica puto ai nã esse link [link]**

**Foto**

**Steve:Há setenta anos atrás eu perdi o meu amigo Bucky.**

**Bucky lá no fundo:Parar de falar pra todo mundo que eu retardado.**

**Steve:As vezes eu ainda consigo ouvir a voz dele.**

**Nerd da Cadeira;kkkkkkkkkk**

**Tia Aranha:kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mendigo/Vingador mais forte:kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Fui eu que joguei café na pia:kkkkkkkkk**

**Não sou o IronDad:kkkkkkk**

**Tony e o Mendigo:kkkkkkkk**

**As formigas vão dominar o mundo um dia:kkkkkk**

**Slenderman Feminina:kkkkkkkk**

**Cosplay Pirata do Caribe;kkkkkkkkkk**

**Wakanda Forever:kkkkkkk**

**Wandinha:kkkkkk,morta kkkk**

**Mendigo/Vingador mais Forte:Ué mais vc morreu?**

**Wandinha:é...**

**As Formigas vão dominar o mundo um dia:Nem adianta tentar explicar (suspiro)**

**Rhodes:Podemos logo continuar o filme?**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Alguma dúvida sobre as abreviações,comentem que eu respondo suas dúvidas.**

**Pra você que não fala português.**

**VC:quer dizer você.**

**Tbm:Também.**

**Comentem se vocês querem mais capítulos assim.**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:Sinto muito se alguns de vocês não entenderem muito bem,esse capítulo foi escrito pelos diálogos inglês,ok?Mas acho que não muda muita coisa.**

**Agora era o dia seguinte e Peter estava batendo ou quebrando o pedaço de tecnologia roxa que encontrou com um martelo em sua aula atual. Ele começou a bater mais forte quando algo cedeu e ele foi capaz de puxar um fio para fora.**

**" Ei obrigada por me socorrer", Ned resmungou ao aparecer atrás de Peter.**

-Você deve ter passado mal humilhação com esse chapéu.-Scott diz pra Ned,que se encolhe no assento timidamente.

-E como você saberia disso?-Sam pergunta a Scott,que perde o sorriso rapidamente e fica envergonhado.

-Aconteceu com um amigo meu.-Scott diz baixinho causando risadas de todos.

**" Sim, bem, algo surgiu", disse Peter, apontando para ele.**

**" O que é isso?" Ned perguntou curioso.**

**" Eu não sei, um cara tentou me vaporizar com isso", disse Peter quando ele enfiou uma chave de fenda nele e tirou outra coisa.**

-Uma coisa tão casual de se dizer.-Clint diz encolhendo os ombros.

**" Sério?" Ned perguntou em choque.**

**" Sim " , disse Peter, encolhendo os ombros.**

**" Incrível!" Ned disse com um sorriso, mas então Peter deu-lhe um olhar estranho. "Quero dizer, não é incrível, totalmente desagradável daquele cara. Tão assustador!"**

MJ revira os olhos, forem sequestrados pra um plano maligno vão achar que é o dia mais emocionante da vida.

**" Bem, olhe, eu acho que é uma ... fonte de energia", Peter grunhiu enquanto tentava abrir a peça de tecnologia.**

-Quem sabe o que pode fazer.-Bruce murmura.

-Eu só espero que essa coisa não exploda.-Scott diz,Clint e Sam assentem.

-Não vai.-Michelle diz.

-E como sabe,hein,espertalhona?-Scott pergunta cruzando os braços.

-Porque eu estava lá e não explodiu.-Michelle levanta o dedo como se fosse corrigir,mas MJ faz um sinal de shh.

-Faz sentido.-Scott diz em derrota,mas com beicinho.

**" Sim, mas está conectado a todos esses microprocessadores", Ned apontou quando olhou mais de perto. "Esse é um prato de carregamento indutivo. Isso é o que eu uso para carregar minha escova de dentes."**

-Sério?Escovar os dentes?-Sam pergunta não achando essa ideia muito boa.

-O que?Um cara não pode querer seus dentes limpos?-Ned defende.

-Concordo,a propósito,crianças escovem os dentes.-Rhodes diz.

Tony zomba.

-O que que é isso?Comercial de TV motivador,ahh por favor.

**" Quem quer que esteja fazendo essas armas está usando tecnologia alienígena com a nossa", disse Peter em preocupação.**

**" Essa é literalmente a sentença mais legal que alguém já disse. Eu só quero te agradecer por me deixar fazer parte de sua jornada para esta incrível-"**

-Ned,você devia parar de falar coisas assim,tá fazendo você parecer mais mané.-Michelle diz.

**" Whoa!" Peter disse enquanto acertava a peça com tanta força que a fonte de energia roxa saiu do metal com um barulho alto. Eles se viraram para ver se alguém os ouvira. Felizmente, o professor não tirou a cabeça do livro.**

**" Mantenha seus dedos longe das lâminas", ele disse descuidadamente.**

-Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, Tony, ele é menos propenso a se machucar em uma batalha, mas mais na loja de madeira com menos dedos!" Scott disse com uma voz alegre, mas não funcionou quando Tony olhou para ele.

-Scott cala a boca.-todo mundo do cinema diz.

**" Eu tenho que descobrir o que é isso e quem faz", disse Peter, pensativo, enquanto olhava para o pedaço de energia.**

**" Vamos ao laboratório depois da aula e fazemos alguns testes", sugeriu Ned.**

**" Vamos fazê-lo", disse Peter e os meninos fizeram um aperto de mão muito complicado sem olhar para cima, o que possivelmente durou pelo menos dez a quinze segundos. Eles foram vistos andando pelo corredor.**

-Devemos ter um aperto de mão de herói!- Thor declarou, surpreendendo a todos.

-Por que precisamos de um aperto de mão?-Bruce perguntou achando essa ideia ridícula.

-Isso parece divertido!- Scott disse.

-Não vamos ter nenhum aperto de mão.-Natasha diz,ela está realmente implorando pro filme acabar logo,se ela passar mais tempo com esses otários ela vai pirar.

-Peter concordaria com um aperto de mão!- Scott protestou.

-Ele provavelmente iria-, disse Tony com um pequeno sorriso.

-Quer que eu ensine como fazer?-Ned pergunta.

-SIM!-Scott e Thor falam.,enquanto o resto:

-NÃO!

**" Primeiro colocamos essa coisa no espectrômetro de massa", começou Ned.**

**" Cara, temos que chegar a um nome melhor do que brilhante", ressaltou Peter.**

Coisa brilhante roxa?- Thor sugeriu.

-Isso foi uma piada?- Sam perguntou.

-Escritora por favor.-Michelle implora olhando pra cima.

**" Você está certo", disse Ned. Quando ele estava prestes a sugerir um nome, dois homens, que claramente não eram membros da equipe, foram vistos virando a esquina do corredor na direção deles. Eles ainda não tinham visto os meninos.**

**"Merda", Tony disse rapidamente.**

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-Steve diz.

-Sempre que alguém diz isso acontece algo.-Fury diz todos olham pra ele com olhos arregalados -O que?Estou falando sobre experiência de vida.

Isso não acalmou ninguém.

**" Merda!" Peter disse quando ele pulou para o lado, então ele estava escondido atrás de uma parede. "Venha, venha, venha!"**

**Ned ficou confuso por um momento, até que viu Peter gesticulando e rapidamente se arrastou em sua direção.**

-Cada um tem seu tempo.-Visão disse tentando aliviar a frustração de Ned,não ajudou muito e todos começaram a rir.

**"O ensino médio me assusta", um dos homens murmurou. "Eles têm esse cheiro engraçado, entende o que eu quero dizer?"**

-Possivelmente por que era nerd.-Tony diz -Ainda bem que nunca tive que passar por isso.

**"Ei, esse é um dos caras que tentou me matar", disse Peter, olhando-os atentamente.**

**"O que?" Ned perguntou em tom de pânico.**

**"Sim", disse Peter sem jeito.**

**"Temos que sair daqui", disse Ned, claramente mais em pânico.**

-Primeira coisa de ultil que você fala.-Tony diz.

-Pra que agredir?-Ned diz com a mão no peito dramaticamente.

**"Não, não, não. Eu preciso segui-los", disse Peter quando os homens se aproximaram. "Eles podem me levar ao cara que me deixou no lago." **

-Isso é muita sacanagem,a primeira vez que o ser aqui-aponta pra Ned-fala alguma coisa ultil você não escuta.-Tony diz.

**"Alguém te jogou em um lago?" Ned perguntou em choque. **

**"Sim, não foi tão bom", disse Peter sem olhar para ele.**

**-Isso é meio óbvio.-Bucky diz.**

**"Peter-" **

**" Não, fique aí Ned", Peter instruiu. Ned tentou chamá-lo quando ele começou a se esgueirar na direção dos homens, mas ele foi pego por alguém no clube de xadrez ao lado dele.**

-Ele vai ver quando eu sair daqui.-Tony diz.

-Calma ai,Irondad.-Clint diz fazendo Tony lhe der um olhar e os outros rirem.

**" Ei, o que você está fazendo?" O garoto perguntou quando ele bateu no vidro.**

**" Nada! E você?" Ned disse falsamente quando se inclinou na parede, sentindo falta de Peter se arremessando pelo corredor atrás dos homens.**

**" Xadrez!" o garoto disse alegremente.**

-O que é esse jogo de xadrez?- Thor perguntou.

-É um jogo de tabuleiro com dois jogadores, onde eles usam peões, cavaleiros, bispos, rainhas e reis para mostrar habilidades estratégicas em batalha-, explicou Steve.

-Isso parece divertido. Precisamos jogar esse jogo!- Thor declarou.

"Esse jogo é para nerds", disse Scott com um sorriso vindo de Sam.

-Eu me ofendo com isso-, disse Banner bruscamente, junto com olhares vindos de Steve e Rhodes. O xadrez era um dos seus jogos favoritos e costumava jogar regularmente na torre.

**Peter desceu lentamente as escadas, certificando-se de que ele não fosse visto.**

**" Cara, você pode imaginar o que o chefe diria se soubesse onde estávamos?" um deles disse enquanto olhavam através do lixo ao redor deles. Eles não tinham ideia de que Peter estava lá.**

**" Está dizendo que havia um pulso de energia aqui", o outro cara disse enquanto olhava para um scanner na mão. Foi Herman, o novo Shocker. "E mesmo se estivesse aqui, agora se foi."**

**" Nós também", disse seu companheiro.**

-Sim, por favor, saia-, Natasha murmurou.

**Herman virou a cabeça na direção de Peter, mas uma vez que ele foi enfrentado lá, Peter havia desaparecido. Mesmo assim, ele se sentiu cauteloso e puxou a arma para o caso de seu parceiro. Seus olhos examinaram a área, mas não viram Peter grudar na parte de baixo de uma mesa perto deles, onde ele tinha a visão perfeita. Ele cuidadosamente apontou seu lançador de teia para Herman e conseguiu atirar uma pequena aranha de rastreamento em seu sapato.**

-Rastreadores no traje?- Steve questionou.

-Sim, bom para bandidos e ajuda Happy ficar de olho nele", disse Tony.

"Espere, você colocou um rastreador em seu terno?" Ned perguntou.

"Sim ... problema?" Tony perguntou.

"Não tem problema nenhum, é legal que IronDad esteja olhando para fora de seu SpiderSon", Steve disse casualmente, fazendo Tony corar de vermelho vivo e fazendo todo mundo rir de histeria por dois minutos. Não foi como se Steve fizesse uma piada bem cronometrada, mas valeu a pena rir.

**De volta à casa de Peter, Ned segurava o projetor holográfico que permitia ao rastreador de aranhas encontrar os capangas.**

**" Isso é incrível", respirou Ned.**

**" Sim, eu sei direito", disse Peter quando ele chegou ao lado dele com um sorriso. Ned então tocou a imagem e mudou para revelar a localização do rastreador.**

**" Eles estão no Brooklyn", disse Ned.**

**A noite começou a progredir enquanto Peter pendia de cabeça para baixo comendo Doritos enquanto Ned ainda segurava o rastreador. Os homens ainda estavam em movimento e estavam esperando por um local exato.**

"Gostaria de poder comer cereais de cabeça para baixo", Scott murmurou, ganhando um olhar estranho de Sam.

**" Staten Island".**

**A noite se transformou em noite, quando peter começou a trabalhar em modificações em suas fundas enquanto Ned estava deitado no chão, olhando para o rastreador ainda. Finalmente, quando Ned estava agora deitado na cama com a máscara no rosto, o rastreador começou a apitar. Ele se sentou imediatamente para olhar para ele.**

**" Eles pararam!" ele disse, alertando Peter, que estava no teto, supostamente tendo um cochilo. Peter se virou, ainda de cabeça para baixo, para dar uma olhada no mapa.**

**" Maryland?" Peter questionou.**

**" O que há aí?" Ned perguntou.**

**" Não sei. Covil do mal?" Peter sugeriu.**

"Por que os caras maus sempre têm um covil maligno?" Clint perguntou.

"Porque eles não têm nada melhor que fazer com suas vidas?" Sam sugeriu.

"Bem, eles são todos muito dramáticos também", disse Banner com um encolher de ombros.

**" Eles têm um covil?" Ned perguntou.**

**" Um covil malévolo com alienígenas correndo por um cara com asas? Sim," Peter disse pensativamente.**

**" Badass " , Ned disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Mas como, como você vai chegar lá se estiver a 300 milhas de distância?"**

"Graças a Deus", Tony murmurou.

**Os garotos pareciam preocupados por um momento até que ambas as cabeças se viraram para o pôster do Decatlo Acadêmico que estava sendo mantido em Washington.**

**" Não é muito longe de D, C." Peter disse quando se virou para o amigo.**

"Merda", disse Tony, junto com alguns outros.

**Peter estava correndo para o ônibus que estava partindo para o Decathlon. Ele chegou a tempo de conhecer todos da equipe; todos vestindo jaquetas coloridas de mostarda.**

**" Ei pessoal seu Peter!" Alguém disse quando eles o notaram. A cabeça de todos se virou para ele.**

**" Peter?" Liz perguntou.**

**" Ei amigo", disse Ned.**

"** Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse reentrar na equipe", disse Peter, esperançoso.**

**" Não, de jeito nenhum. Você não pode desistir de nós, passear e ser recebido de volta por todos!" Flash zombou quando ele avançou com Peter pisando cautelosamente de volta.**

"Se ele colocar um dedo no Homem das Aranhas ..." Thor começou.

"Thor, você não pode eletrocutá-lo", disse Natasha, mas ela não discordou completamente dos métodos dele.

-Flash típico.

**" Hey bem vindo de volta! Flash você está de volta ao primeiro suplente!" Harrington disse ao sair do ônibus com o registro.**

"Excelente", disse Scott com um aplauso após o comentário do grupo.

**" O que ?!" Flash disse em choque.**

**" Ele está substituindo você", disse Abraham com uma risada, fazendo com que os outros também rissem.**

"Ainda mais excelente", disse Banner com um sorriso. Ele não gostava de valentões. Nem um pouco.

**" Com licença, já podemos ir? Eu estava esperando protestar em frente a uma embaixada antes do jantar", disse Mj em tom entediado.**

"Ela tem mais filtros além de ficar mal-humorada?" Clint comentou e Scott concordou não percebendo que aquela garota estava na mesma sala que eles.

"Sim, ela é muito parecida com Rogers", brincou Tony.

"Eu me ofendo com isso", disse Steve.

"E eu tenho prazer nisso", respondeu Tony.

-(tosse)Se querem falar alguma coisa,falem na cara.-Michelle diz,nesse momento Clint e Scott arregalam os olhos em horror.

Dun,dun Dun ...(trovão)

***5Minutos Depois***

Clint e Scott estão voltando nos seus lugares com muletas e faixas no corpo.

**" Protestar é patriótico. Vamos pegar o ônibus", disse Harrington, enquanto Flash praticamente jogava o casaco nos braços de Peter.**

**" Concentre-se. Nosso próximo tópico são as luas de Saturno", disse Liz quando o ônibus chegou ainda mais perto de Washington.**

**" A segunda lei da termodinâmica!" alguém tocou.**

**" Frank Sinatra!" Abraham entrou em ação.**

**" Fort Summer!" O flash tocou.**

**" Flash está errado!" Abraham disse alegremente.**

**" Ok, vamos nos concentrar, um próximo!" Liz disse enquanto trocava de cartas.**

**" Liz, não trabalhe demais", advertiu Harrington**.

"Eita, essas são algumas crianças inteligentes", disse Bruce muito impressionado com a forma como as crianças estavam na escola, apesar dos valentões.

"Talvez você devesse oferecer um estágio para a escola em geral", sugeriu Rhodes.

"Talvez", disse Tony, mas, verdade seja dita, ele não queria mais filhos. Ele estava feliz com o que ele ... espere, não de novo!

" Estrôncio, bário, vibranium", Peter falou.

**" Muito bom Peter. Fico feliz em ter você de volta", disse Liz com um sorriso.**

**" Fico feliz em estar de volta", disse Peter com um sorriso. Seu telefone tocou e puxou para fora e ficou surpreso ao ver que Happy estava chamando ele.**

"Isso é surpreendente", Natasha comentou, junto com Ton'y olhar de surpresa.

**" Qual é a unidade atual de -" Liz começou, mas foi interrompida.**

**" Posso levar isso bem rápido?" Peter perguntou.**

**" Tudo bem", Liz disse enquanto Peter fazia o caminho até a parte de trás do ônibus.**

**" Olá?" Peter respondeu**.

" Recebi uma mensagem na minha tela aqui, você saiu de Nova York?" Happy disse enquanto olhava para o tablet.

"Ah, é por isso," Sam disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ele é como babá feliz", disse Scott.

" **Rastreador " , Peter murmurou. "Sim, é apenas uma viagem de escola. Não é nada", assegurou Peter. "Feliz eu tenho que dizer, me rastreando sem permissão é uma violação completa da privacidade."**

**Ned então apontou para o rastreador enquanto Peter se sentava ao lado dele.**

**" Isso é diferente", disse Peter a Ned.**

**" O que é diferente?" Happy perguntou.**

**" Nada! É apenas o decatlo acadêmico, não é grande coisa", disse Peter.**

"Discorde", disse Tony instantaneamente, ganhando olhares de todos. "Ei, parece bom para as candidaturas da faculdade!"

**" Ei, ei, eu vou decidir se não é grande coisa", disse Happy com firmeza. "Não parece grande coisa, mas lembre-se, estou te observando", avisou Happy.**

**O grupo finalmente chegou ao seu destino, onde todo um edifício foi dedicado ao Decathlon; lotado de estudantes geniais de todo o país.**

**" Todo mundo fica junto", disse Liz.**

**" Certo " , disse Harrington de volta.**

**" Você está brincando comigo? Este lugar é enorme!" alguém disse.**

**" Eu já vi maior", comentou Flash.**

"Nem uma palavra", Natasha avisou todos os homens. As bocas de Scott e Sam se fecharam rapidamente com esse comentário.

**" Há um pássaro aqui", apontou Abraham.**

**" Ei, você trouxe seu laptop certo?" Peter perguntou a Ned, que parecia confuso.**

**" Por quê?" ele perguntou.**

**Os dois estavam agora em seu quarto de hotel e despejaram a peça de energia, peças de tecnologia e outras coisas de suas malas e se sentaram em casa. Peter então abriu o interior de seu terno e colocou em um mini chip.**

"Ele está fazendo o que eu acho que está fazendo?" Rhodes perguntou, notando como Tony estava começando a franzir a testa.

**" Peter, por que estamos removendo o rastreador do seu terno?" Ned perguntou enquanto olhava os números em sua tela do terno. Peter estava analisando o chip enquanto tentava retirar o rastreador.**

"Oh não, ele não fez", disse Scott em uma voz atrevida com um clique do dedo. As pessoas tentaram não rir, mas viram o rosto de Tony e tiveram que segurá-lo.

**" Eu tenho que seguir esses caras até o chefe deles antes que eles se mudem novamente e eu realmente não quero que o Sr. Stark saiba disso", admitiu Peter.**

**" Então você está mentindo para o Homem de Ferro agora?" Ned perguntou perplexo.**

"Isso nunca é uma boa ideia", disse Steve.

"Amém para isso", disse Rhodes com a mão levantada.

**" Não, eu não estou mentindo!" Pedro insistiu. "Ele simplesmente não entende o que eu posso fazer ainda".**

**Ned ainda não gostava da ideia enquanto observava Peter puxar o chip de rastreamento em seu terno e examiná-lo de perto.**

"Aquela pequena ...!" Tony quase gritou.

"Calma Irondad", Thor comentou.

"Eu juro, a próxima pessoa que diz que vai ter um punho de ferro no rosto!" Tony avisou.

"Por que você está ficando tão excitado?" Clint perguntou inocentemente.

"Você sabe muito bem o porquê! Eu fiz um super vilão com meus erros e agora o garoto está saindo do seu caminho para me impressionar, colocando em risco quando eu já estou orgulhoso dele!" Tony gritou.

"Tony ... você sabe que isso ainda não aconteceu. Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa", disse Banner calmamente.

"Mas vai acontecer! É por isso que estou tão ... preocupada! É por isso que ela está agindo como uma tia louca e está agindo como um tio protetor!" Tony disse, apontando para Natasha e Clint, que desviaram o olhar desajeitadamente. Todos ficaram surpresos com essa explosão, mas não puderam discordar da verdade em suas palavras.

**" Gotcha. Tudo bem, Happy aproveite o rastreamento desta lâmpada", disse Peter quando ele colocou o chip na lâmpada.**

**" Há muitos outros subsistemas aqui", disse Ned ao tocar as teclas. "Mas todos eles são desativados pelo protocolo Training Wheels."**

**" O quê?" Peter perguntou, claramente insultado.**

"Rodas de treinamento?" Rhodes bufou.

"O que, eu não lhe daria um aparelho sem restrições", disse Tony.

"Como você está maduro Tony. O mundo deve estar acabando", disse Steve com os braços cruzados.

"Uau. Agora eu sei como Peter se sente", Tony bufou.

**" Protocolo de treinamento de rodas? Desligue!" Peter disse.**

**" Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, eles estão bloqueados por uma razão", disse Ned com um sorriso.**

"Finalmente ele está expressando a razão!" Natasha pareceu ofendido.

**" Vamos lá cara, eu não preciso de rodinhas!" Peter disse exasperado quando ele pulou na cama. "Estou farto dele me tratando como uma criança o tempo todo! Não é legal!"**

**" Mas você é uma criança", apontou Ned.**

"Panela, chaleira, preta?" Scott bufou.

**" Um garoto que pode parar um ônibus com as próprias mãos", ressaltou Peter.**

"O homem das aranhas é poderoso!" Thor disse, com Scott soltando um assobio com esse fato.

**" Peter, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, quero dizer, e se for ilegal!" Ned disse, mais preocupado do que divertido agora.**

**" Olha, por favor, esta é a minha chance de provar a mim mesma", Peter implorou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ned. "Eu posso lidar com isso, Ned vamos lá."**

**" Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia", insistiu Ned.**

**" O cara na cadeira", disse Peter com um sorriso.**

-Nem se atreva a fazer isso.-Tony avisa pra Ned.

"Este é o nome de Ned? O cara na cadeira?" Thor perguntou.

"Nem todo mundo precisa de um nome", disse Banner.

"Mas todos nós temos nomes, por que não Guy na cadeira?" Thor argumentou.

"Eu não posso mais com você", disse Rhodes, incrédulo.

**" Não faça isso", disse Ned com um revirar de olhos.**

**" Vamos lá", Peter tentou novamente. Ned suspirou enquanto desabava e tocou em algumas teclas. Um flash de luz azul, em seguida, desceu o terno, desbloqueando as novas habilidades.**

"Ele está com muito problema", murmurou Tony.

**Peter então vestiu o terno e colocou a jaqueta enquanto se preparava para sair.**

**" A coisa brilhante, sua evidência. Mantenha-se seguro", Peter instruiu.**

**" Tudo bem", Ned disse enquanto o pegava para olhar de novo.**

**" Ok, ok", Peter disse enquanto olhava para o rastreador novamente. "Eles estão se movendo!"**

**" Tenha cuidado", disse Ned. Quando Pedro fechou a porta, Peter então viu Liz se aproximar dele em um maiô.**

"Oh garoto, aqui vamos nós", disse Clint com uma risada.

"Garota de maiô, ele se foi", brincou Sam.

"Chega de vocês dois!" Natasha disse em advertência.

**" Ei, Liz", ele disse surpreso.**

**" Período perfeito " , ela disse quando parou na frente dele. "Nós vamos nadar. Venha um, vamos lá, vamos lá."**

**" O quê?" Peter perguntou enquanto gesticulava para alguém atrás dele. Praticamente todo mundo passou correndo por ele, passando olhares e olá enquanto eles iam embora Flash bateu na parte de trás de Peter enquanto ele passava.**

"Sério? Bofetada?" Scott disse.

"Eu pensei que era o Beijo do Cu?" Thor perguntou, fazendo todo mundo explodir em gargalhadas.

**" Ei!" Peter disse aborrecido. "Eu estava - ia estudar no centro de negócios", disse Peter enquanto apontava por cima do ombro.**

**" Você não precisa, você é o cara mais esperto que já conheci", insistiu Liz. "Além disso, uma atividade de grupo rebelde antes da competição é boa para o moral".**

**" Bem, eu li em uma palestra no TED, então - eu - eu ouvi em uma palestra no TED. E eu li um livro de treinamento", ela admitiu.**

**" Você realmente - uau, isso é realmente importante para você", Peter disse em admiração.**

**" Sim, este é o nosso futuro", disse Liz. "Eu não vou estragar tudo. Além disso, nós invadimos o mini-bar e essas barras de chocolate eram como 11 dólares. Então pegue seus calções e vá em frente."**

"Ela dedica-se ao seu trabalho", comentou Steve.

"É uma pena que muitas pessoas não tenham mais isso", disse Rhodes tristemente.

**" Eu estou indo, eu estou indo", disse Peter quando ele pegou a barra de chocolate que ela jogou para ele.**

**Ela correu para encontrar o grupo na piscina, que estava pulando para se divertir. Peter estava assistindo do telhado de vidro acima com seu terno, mas sem máscara. Ele olhou para Liz por um minuto antes de puxar sua máscara e então uma voz soou.**

**" Boa noite, Peter", disse a mulher.**

"Isso é novo", disse Banner em surpresa.

"Ah, eu esqueci disso", disse Tony, percebendo.

"Cuidado em compartilhar?" Sam perguntou.

"Não", disse Tony, recostando-se na cadeira.

**" Olá? Olá?" Peter perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, chocado.**

**" Parabéns por completar o Protocolo Train Wheels e ter acesso às capacidades completas do seu traje " ,disse a voz feminina à medida que novos detalhes surgiam na visão de Peter.**

**" Obrigado " , disse Peter.**

"Isso é como sexta-feira?" Rhodes perguntou em interesse.

"Muito bem", respondeu Tony.

"Por que meu terno não tem isso?" Rhodes disse em irritação.

"Alguém está com ciúmes", cantou Scott.

**" W aqui que gostaria de me levar hoje à noite? ", Disse a voz.**

**" Eu coloquei um rastreador em alguém, ele é um cara mau", disse Peter.**

**" Rastreador localizado " , disse a voz. " Traçando o curso para interceptar o alvo."**

**" Desde que eu consiga voltar no tempo para o decatlo, está tudo bem", disse Peter enquanto saltava correndo do teto e entrava em um caminhão para iniciar sua jornada.**

**" A cem metros do destino e do fechamento ", disse a voz. " Salte agora."**

**Peter conseguiu pular do caminhão em uma grama e correu um pouco desajeitadamente para um arbusto para se esconder atrás.**

**" Detectando três pessoas."**

"Lutar contra o tempo", Thor disse quando ele se inclinou para frente.

"Espero que tudo corra bem para ele", disse Steve.

"Basta lembrar, ele avançou curando bem?" Rhodes disse, lembrando-se desse fato; Além disso, ele queria dizer também lembrar Tony e acalmá-lo.

**" Por que o covil secreto deles está em um posto de gasolina? Isso é tão ruim", Peter comentou quando pulou em cima de uma placa para ver melhor. "Ei, senhorita, o que eles estão fazendo?"**

"Isso é manco", disse Scott.

"Não é importante agora", afirmou Clint.

**" Você quer ouvir o que eles estão dizendo?" a voz perguntou.**

**" Eu posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo? Sim?" Peter disse em um tom de satisfação.**

**" Ativando o Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode", a voz disse enquanto sua visão se aproximava da van e mostrava suas assinaturas de calor.**

"Legal", Steve disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Isso é legal, eu deveria ter isso no meu terno", disse Scott.

"Nos seus sonhos", Tony zombou.

**" Recebi a manopla da limpeza de Lagos. O resto é meu desenho", disse um cara.**

**" Uau, isso é tão legal", disse Peter.**

**" Eu não posso acreditar que eles ainda estão limpando a bagunça Triskelion", disse outro.**

**" Eu amo isso, eles continuam fazendo bagunça, nós continuamos ficando ricos", disse um terceiro. "Destino de entrada".**

**" Eles estão no meio de um assalto. Eu poderia pegá-los em flagrante. Isso é incrível", comentou Peter. "Ok, eu vou chegar mais perto para ver o que está acontecendo."**

**" Você gostaria que eu envolvesse o Modo de Combate Aprimorado?" a voz perguntou.**

**" Modo de Combate Aprimorado? Claro", disse Peter.**

**" Ativando Instant Kill", a voz disse enquanto os olhos de Peter mudavam para pequenos pontos vermelhos.**

"Por que você colocaria isso em um terno infantil?" Natasha gritou.

"Ele adicionou os recursos a um conjunto completo! Não sei por quê!" Tony disse, tentando não rir ou mostrar nervosismo.

**" Não, não, não! Eu não quero matar ninguém!" Peter disse horrorizado.**

**" Desativando o Instant Kill ", a voz disse, os olhos voltando ao normal quando Peter se preparou. Ele foi até a van, mas acabou colocando o rosto no chão, o que conseguiu alertar a atenção dos bandidos, um deles revelou ser Herman.**

**" O que diabos acabou de acontecer? O que foi isso?" Peter disse enquanto ele cambaleava em confusão.**

**" Você pulou da placa e caiu no seu rosto ", disse a voz de forma bastante franca. Ele tentou atirar de novo, mas saiu em bolhas, ao contrário de fios.**

"Tal comentário", brincou Banner.

"Incrivelmente preciso", Thor disse com um sorriso. Ele realmente precisa de um livro sobre piadas e sarcasmo, Steve pensou. Então, novamente, ele demorou um pouco para ter humor moderno.

**" O que há de errado comigo, atiradores da web?" Peter perguntou em ligeiro pânico.**

**" Rapid Fire é o padrão para o Modo de Combate Aprimorado " , disse a voz.**

**" Por que eu precisaria de fogo rápido?" Peter perguntou enquanto se escondia atrás de uma placa.**

**" Você gostaria de ver mais opções?" a voz oferecida. " Você tem 576 possíveis combinações de atirador na web."**

**"O Sr. Stark realmente fez demais", Peter disse suavemente.**

"Ele parece surpreso ou ... feliz por você ter tanto esforço nisso?" Rhodes perguntou. Tony sorriu para isso. Ele sabia o que Peter queria dizer. Isso o deixou satisfeito e feliz.

**" Vocês dois esperem aqui", Herman disse ao sair da van.**

**"Teias web,eu não quero teias web!"Peter diz**

"Eu quero teias de taser!" Scott choramingou.

"Isso seria divertido!" Thor concordou.

"Ummm ... você é o deus do trovão ..." Banner disse lentamente.

"Sim, mas eu não tenho teias", respondeu Thor.

"Graças a Deus por isso", Clint murmurou.

**" Você parece não estar familiarizado com as configurações do seu web-shooter. Deseja executar um curso de atualização?" a voz perguntou.**

**" Não! Apenas - você escolhe!" Peter disse enquanto observava a van do telhado.**

"Nunca deixe uma máquina escolher, eles sempre escolhem algo que você odeia!" Tony gritou. Inúmeras vezes chegaram à sua cabeça quando Friday escolheu o tipo errado de música para tocar quando estava trabalhando.

**" Claro, " a voz disse inocentemente. Uma van agora se aproximava do posto de gasolina.**

**" Seis ninfa alfa, você está correndo na hora?" uma voz disse da van. Um homem pegou seu rádio e falou nele.**

**" Copiar, central, seis alfa niner no horário", o homem respondeu. Herman tirou os binóculos de visão noturna e viu as vans passarem.**

**" Luz verde, luz verde", ele disse rapidamente. Quase imediatamente, o Abutre foi visto na visão de Peter, descendo em direção às vans.**

"Oh, não ele de novo", Tony disse ansiosamente.

"O Homem das Aranhas vai ganhar", Thor disse com firmeza.

**" Oh, é ele!" ele exclamou.**

**" Ok, eu tenho olhos no comboio", disse Adrien. "Puxando atrás do vagão."**

**" Distribua âncoras", Phineas falou no rádio. Adrien atirou cordas no teto para segurá-lo no lugar enquanto ele jogava quatro cubos no telhado, o que formava uma abertura roxa retangular.**

"Fascinante", disse Banner.

"Eu vou dizer", disse Tony, imaginando todas as coisas que ele poderia aplicar. Blasters em seu terno por um.

**" Abaixando " , disse Adrien quando ele desdobrou de seu terno alado e aterrissou na van, que estava cheia de todo tipo de peças de tecnologia.**

**" Não há sinais de socorro de saída, você está claro", disse Phineas.**

**" Ei, parece que eles tem algumas coisas boas aqui!" Adrien disse enquanto olhava em volta e abria as gaiolas, ignorando Peter no telhado olhando para ele. Ele abaixou a mão para tocar o brilho roxo.**

-Mais alguém ficando nervoso?" Scott perguntou, mas foi silenciado por todos.

**" Legal, é como uma espécie de metamorfo de fase", disse ele, surpreso.**

**" Tudo bem, chegando", disse Adrien como ele embalou o que ele queria em uma pequena bolsa. Quando ele subiu no telhado, a bolsa foi arrebatada por Peter.**

**" Hey Big Bird, isso não pertence a você!" Ele gritou, então notou o brilho nos olhos dele. "Oh Deus."**

-Você não o chama de Big Bird se ele puder te matar!" Steve disse.

-Oh, por favor, todo mundo nesta sala fez uma piada ou trocadilho com um cara mau", disse Scott.

"Ele está certo", disse Rhodes com uma risadinha, mas Tony não disse nada a essa altura. Ele estava inclinado para a frente com as mãos cerradas em punhos na frente de sua boca.

**Adrien pulou de volta em seu terno, posicionando suas asas e mudando para que ele estivesse acima de Peter, que teve que pular para fora do caminho. Ele foi atirar uma teia para ele, mas entrou em duas vertentes e perdeu o inimigo.**

-Oh, vamos lá, até eu consegui isso com um tamanho de formiga!" Scott gritou, mas foi silenciado por Natasha, que bateu na cabeça dele. ele foi atingido com mais força devido ao estresse e ansiedade atuais.

**" Terno senhora, o que foi isso ?!" Peter gritou.**

**" Você me pediu para escolher! ", A voz respondeu quando Adrien atacou Peter.**

**" O quê? Não, apenas coloque tudo de volta ao normal!" Peter gritou quando quase caiu do lado da van.**

**" Ativando todos os sistemas " , a voz disse enquanto lutavam pela bolsa, apenas para Adrien soltar e Peter voltar para a van. Ele aterrissou de frente, sem perceber que a abertura havia se fechado. Ele foi pular e acabou batendo a cabeça e se jogando para fora.**

"Não!" Tony disse, saltando da cadeira.

**''Nossa vocês estão bem tensos.''-A escritora diz.**

-Jura?-T'Challa diz sarcasticamente.

**''Bem,se preparem pra receber uma nova pessoa.''**

-Quem?-Fury pergunta.

**''Vamos dizer que vocês já se conhecem,bem alguns.''**

-Ainda não sabemos quem é.-Tony diz.

**''Ok,vejam por si mesmo.''**

Então a pessoas mais inesperada entra.

-Não,não,não...-os primeiros vingadores falam.

-Não,não,não,não ele...-Clint fala repetidamente.

-Nem faço ideia de quem é.-Scott sussurra pra Sam,que concorda,quem diabos era?

-Esse é?-Ned pergunta sussurrando pra MJ.

-Sim.-ela responde ainda sussurrando.

-Então,sobre aquela bebida...-a pessoas diz pra Tony.

**N/A:Bem,espero que tenham gostado. **

**A Marvel não me pertence.**

**E só vou atualizar em outubro ou depois.**

**Quem vocês acham que é? que tenham gostado.**

**Aviso:Não reviso os capítulos,então desculpe por qualquer erro.**

Dei dicas de quem seria,tentem acertar.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 18 - Nova pessoa**

Todos ficam chocados com quem acabou de ,realmente CHOCADOS!

Thor de tudo que aconteceu,a pessoa menos esperada aparece bem nessa sala.

Tony fica chocado com a fala,até que se lembra de 2012,onde ele lhe ofereceu uma bebida,claro que na época ele estava zuando,mas agora até ele queria uma.

E essa pessoa misteriosa é...

...

**N/A:Bem,gente esse foi o capítulo de hoje espero que tenham é o próximo...**

**To brincando,eu não acabaria o capítulo assim.**

Essa pessoa é...uma pessoa bem misteriosa.

**N/A:Agora que tenham gostado,até o próximo.**

**Brincando de novo.**

**Ok,agora vamos falar sério.**

**Eu decidi...que vou cancelar essa história,triste,mas é a verdade...Foi muito legal escreve-la,e muito obrigada pelo apoio que vocês deram,mas vou ter que encerrar.**

**Brincadeira de novo.**

**Desculpa gente não podi resistir.**

**Bem,vamos logo pra esse capítulo.**

E ali estava...uma pessoa que os vingadores não esperavam ver novamente,Thor talvez,mas não os outros.

A pessoas que Ned e Michelle só viram na TV.

A pessoas em que Sam,Scott e Wanda não fazem ideia de quem é.

-Irmão,é você mesmo?-,Thor pergunta se aproximando.

-Não,Thor,eu sou seu avô.E seu irmão é um clone meu.-,Loki disse sarcasticamente.

Houve um bufo e um revirar de olhos na sala.

-Okay,já vimos que a nova pessoa é o cara do elmo**(N/A:Esse é um dos momentos em que eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia de um éias?Alguém?Vcs virão o apelido que eu usei,não conseguem ver que eu estou desesperada.)**.Agora,podemos voltar a assistir o filme?-Tony pergunta.

Loki parece um pouco ofendido com o apelido,mas prefere ignorar.

Clint está meio calado.

**''Antes de voltarmos a questão do ,primeiro temos que resolver nossas diferenç :Sem atacar ninguém...''-a voz foi interrompida.**

-Você fala como se fossemos crianças.Já somos adultos bem crescidos,e sabemos que...-Steve é interrompido por um barulho.

Todos olham pra trás pra ver Scott e Tony brigando por um fini.

-Você disse que eu podia pegar.

-HA,adivinha,eu MENTI.

As garotas reviraram os olhos,um bando de idiotas.

Enquanto,Bucky,Visão,Sam e Fury estavam apostando em quem ia ganhar.

**''Continuando,segundo:Temos que esquecer o você,Clint.''**

-Eu?Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em mim!

-Ai meu Odin,você ainda se lembra disso,Barton?

E os dois começam a discutir.

**''GENTE!Sem discussões,porque vocês só vão sair da qui quando eu quiser!Façam igual aquela música: '[...]passado é passado,e quem não gostou vai pra casa do cara...**.''

-LÍNGUA!-Steve grita interrompendo a mú olham pra ele ''O que?Vocês viram que ia falar uma palavra inapropriada,e a gente não pode...

-Ahh,ótimo.O picolé vai começar a for isso eu vou me sentar,e quero fones de ouvido.-Tony diz.

-Eu tava até gostando da música.-Bruce murmura.

**''Bem,ultimamente o DVD do filme não está comigo,então eu decidi passar um trailer.''**

\- E você não tem outra coisa além do DVD?-Rhodes pergunta.

-Eu realmente não estou afim de ver um trailer.-Sam diz.

**''Bem,é isso ou não vai ter mais entrevistas.''**

-E quem disse que a gente quer fazer entrevista?

**''Eu digo!'**'

-Tecnicamente,você sequestra a gente.Nós não temos nenhuma opinião sobre isso.-Michelle diz.

**''Ei,só eu posso ''**

Todos ficam quietos.

**''Agora vamos ver o trailer.''**

/

Eles descem as escadas,viram em um corredor,descem outra escada.

-Sabe,estou sentindo falta de quando nós eramos só teletransportados pra outra sala.-Scoott diz.

Depois de muito tempo andando,eles chegam a uma sal com uma placa escrito:** ''Trailers''**

Todos se acomodam em algum lugar.

A tela brilha.

**Marvel Studios.**

-Sabe um dia eu realmente vou querer saber o que é Marvel.-Visão diz.

**Peter,Tony e Doutor Estranho estão olhando pra parece impressionado.**

**''Então é isso...'',Tony começa a dizer.**

**Wanda com Visão,ela está com a mão na testa dele fazendo alguma magia.**

**Ela olha preocupada pra ele.**

-Só eu que tô sentindo um casalzinho ai?-Scott pergunta,os outros assentem.

Wanda cora um pouco e afunda em seu lugar envergonhada.

MJ dá três tapinhas em suas costas.

-Eu sei como é isso.

**''Tudo levou a isso.'',Tony termina.**

**Os guardiões descem da nave.**

-Quem são eles?-T'Challa pergunta.

-Aliens,duhhhh.-Ned disse como se fosse óbvio.

Quase todo mundo revira os olhos,enquanto Loki está olhando intensamente pra mulher verde,ele se lembra dela,mas isso é história pra outro dia.

**EM ABRIL**

-A gente tá em que mês?-Steve pergunta.

-Não olhem pra mim,eu nem vejo o calendário.-Scott diz.

-Ninguém olhou pra você,idiota.-Natasha diz.

**Thor está em uma nave com Rocket e Groot.**

**Loki aparece.**

**Peter está em uma nave,ele tira a máscara pra poder respirar.**

-NÃO!-praticamente todo mundo da sala diz,exceto Loki porque ele não faz ideia de quem é o garoto.

-PETER,SEU IDIOTA,VOCÊ ESTÁ NO ESPAÇO VOCÊ NÃO VAI PODER RESPIRAR AI.-MJ grita como uma louca.

-QUAL O SENTIDO DE TIRAR A MÁSCARA?-Ned e Tony gritam como loucos.

-Gente.-Bruce diz meio baixo chamando atenção deles,ele olha pros lados como se estivesse com vergonha de ser visto com eles-Sejam civilizados.

**UM UNIVERSO INTEIRO**

-Inteiro?Nossa,é bem grande hein.-Scott diz com a mão na boca,parecendo uma mulher nas reuniões de fofoca que acabou de ouvir um babado.

Tinha que ser o Scott pra fazer uma coisa dessas,hein.

**Natasha,Steve,Visão e Wanda aprecem.**

**Thor olha pra cima,ele está com uma tapa olho.**

Thor coloca a mão no seu olho o cabelo,agora o olho...

**''Prontos?''**

-Não.

**Steve com seu novo escudo.**

**''Vamos.''**

-Só eu que estou emocionado e ao mesmo tempo com medo?-Ned pergunta,ninguém tem a coragem de responder.

**DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS**

**Tony tirando seu óculos,e sua armadura montando sobre seu corpo.**

**Groot aparece,de novo.**

-Isso é uma árvore?-Sam pergunta se inclinando um pouco pra ver se é real,ou é só da cabeça dele.

**Nebulosa.**

**O exército de Wakanda correndo pra guerra.**

**Natasha loira.**

Todos estão chocados,Nat loira,isso é mais louco que a Wanda e o Visão juntos.

**Bucky pronto pra atirar em alguma coisa.**

**Doutor estranho fazendo uma magia lá.**

-Eu quero ainda muito saber quem é esse cara.-Rhodes diz,Tony concorda.

**Os Vingadores correndo com o exército atrás.**

-Cara,vocês realmente são bons nas fotos/vídeos.-Scott diz admirado.

-Sim,somos demais.

**O 'V',de vingadores aparece.**

**Uma parte do rosto de Thanos aparece,está com cicatrizes.**

-Quem é esse cara?-Bruce pergunta.

-Thanos.-Loki e Thor respondem juntos.

ão era esse cara que a voz estava falando.-Bucky esclarece.

Houve um silê cara ia destruir metade do universo.

-Fui só eu que não apareço no filme?-Clint pergunta reparando que ele não apareceu.

-Relaxa,Clint.A gente também não aparece.-Ned diz apontando pra ele e MJ.

-Ahh,ó fiquei como figurante.

-Na verdade,nem figurante você é.-Visão tenta esclarecer as coisas,mas acaba levando um olhar raivoso de Clint.

**Notas Finais**

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Continuo ou paro?

**A Marvel não me pertence.**

**E eu não reviso os capítulos,então sinto muito por qualquer erro ortográfico.**


	19. Ultimato

**Ultimato**

**A cidade de Nova York,está escura.**

-Sombrio.-Scott diz a Clint e Sam,que assentem.

**Músiquinha sombria,o estádio está vazio.**

-Só eu que sinto que isso não é uma coisa boa?-Ned pergunta.

**''O trabalho está feito.'',uma voz fala,Thanos.**

Loki e Thor se entreolham,o titã era tudo menos coisa boa.

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

-Por que o sinal virou pó?-Tony pergunta,ninguém tem resposta pra isso,embora Loki tenha suspeita.

**Capitã Marvel,Steve e Rhodes estão em uma sala e na frente um holograma das pessoas desaparecidas.**

-Quem é aquela mulher?-Bruce pergunta.

-E por que eu apareci na tela?-Wanda pergunta se referindo ao seu holograma.

**Thor aparece.**

-Sem ofensa,cara,mas você parece meio deprimido.-Tony diz,Steve lhe manda um olhar.

**''Eu ganhei.'',Thanos fala novamente.**

**Hoje**

-Hoje?-T'Challa questiona.

**Uma nave está na frente do planeta.**

**''O que estou a ponto de fazer...'',Thanos continua.**

-O que ele vai fazer?-Sam pergunta,e embora não tivesse resposta ele sabe que com certeza não é uma boa coisa.

**O rosto de Tony aparece,e cara ele parece acabado.**

-Você está péssimo ai,hein Tony.-Thor diz.

**Natasha,Steve,Bruce e Rhodes estão andando na frente do complexo,eles parecem estar olhando pra algo.**

**''Eu vou curtir...''**

-Ahh,claro,que você vai curtir.-Scott diz bufando,todos olham pra ele -O que?A gente pode não ter visto,mas pela voz já tá na cara que ele é o vilão.-ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

**Clint correndo em um corredor explosão no corredor.**

Todos,exceto Loki porque ele não se importa,estão com o que vai acontecer com o arqueiro.

**Capitão amarra seu escudo.**

-Parece que você vai ter seu escudo de volta.-Bucky diz olhando pra Tony.

**Rhodes e Rocket estão caindo.**

-É um guaxinim?-MJ pergunta estreitando os olhos.

-É o que parece.-Natasha responde.

**Tony,Steve e Thor estão indo em direção a algo.**

-São vocês três?-Ned pergunta para o trio.

-Pela minha análise,sim.-Visão responde,Ned fica chocado,por um momento ele esqueceu que Visão era um robô.

**''Muito,muito.'',Thanos termina.**

**VINGADORES ULTIMATO**

**HOJE NOS CINEMAS**

-Bem,isso foi interessante.-Visão disse quebrando o silêncio.

**''Agora,vamos pro próximo comercial.''-a voz diz.**

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

-De novo esse negócio com o pó.

**Nova York.**

**Scott aparece.**

-OLHA!Sou eu!

**''Mesmo que a chance seja pequena...'',a voz de Natasha estava narrando.**

**O capacete de Tony.**

**''Devemos isso...''**

**Tony aparece.**

**''[...]a todos que não estão aqui...''**

-Falo e disse.-Steve fala apoiando sua amiga.

**Uma nave voando pra sei lá aonde.**

**Clint e Natasha.**

-Óhhhoóó[óhh...-quase todos fazem sinal de coração.

**HOJE**

-Gente,que que isso?Tudo agora tá pra hoje?-Bucky fala.

**Thor com o seu machado.**

-Olha,é mais legal que o Mjolnir!-Tony diz,Thor parece ofendido e Loki divertido.

**Scott com um traje branco andando.**

-O que aconteceu com o vermelho?-ele faz beicinho.

**Steve.**

**''E vamos.''**

**Rocket aparece preparando sua arma,ele está no ombro de Rhodes.**

-Tem um guaxinim no meu ombro?-Rhodes pergunta chocado.

-Sério?O guaxinim está segurando uma arma,e você está preocupado com isso?-Natasha pergunta incrédula,antes de bufar e murmurar -Homens,todos iguais.

**''Custe o que custar.''**

-E se fosse uma coisa que você não quisesse dar?-MJ pergunta.

-Eu daria mesmo assim,se fosse salvar a terra.

-E se fosse o seu bumbum?

-Não!É o clássico traseiro da América!-ele defende,os outros estão divertidos.

-Viu!Então,nem vem com essa de custe o que custar!

**''Custe o que custar.'',Clint fala correndo no corredor vermelho.**

-E você também nem vem com essa,que ninguém caí!-MJ continua.

-O TPM chegou,hein?-Ned diz provocativamente.

-Ahh,cala a boca, conseguir falar com uma garota,vem falar comigo.-ela responde.

Ah um 'ooohhh' na sala.

Natasha está atirando.

-Por que está treinando,você é ótima?-Bruce pergunta.

-Faço isso quando estou estressada.-ela responde.

**''Custe o que custar.'',ela diz também.**

Todos olham pra MJ com sobrancelhas levantadas,já que ela não falou nada.

-Não vai dar o seu excândalo?-Sam pergunta.

-Cala a boca,garoto!E primeiro,eu não discutiria com a minha ídola.

-Parece que alguém tem um baba ovo.-Tony cantarola,os outros concordam.

Natasha tem um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

**Os vingadores estão caminhando a alguma coisa,eles estão vestindo trajes brancos.**

-Virou modinha,hein?-T'Challa pergunta.

**''Custe o que custar.'',Tony diz.**

Todos olham pra MJ.

-Nem vem.-ela diz.

**VINGADORES ULTIMATO**

**Thor se aproxima de Carol.**

**Ambos os rostos estão sérios.**

-Se preparem,gente,cena de luta!-Scott diz empolgado.

-Se fosse cena de luta,não colocariam no comercial.-MJ raciocina.

-Vem cá,você sempre é um estraga prazeres ou ficou assim?-Scott mostra a língua,crianças.

**Ele convoca seu machado e fica silêncio.**

-O que é isso?Brincadeira de quem pisca primeiro?-Bruce pergunta aborrecido,ele sempre foi péssimo nisso.

**''Gostei dessa aqui.'',ele diz,Carol estreita os olhos.**

-Como assim 'gostei dessa aqui'?E a tia May?-Rhodes pergunta.

-A tia May?-Ned e MJ pergunta juntos,tem coisa ai.

As pessoas que estavam aqui antes deles se entreolham antes de responder.

-Nada.

MJ e Ned estreitam os olhos.

**HOJE NOS CINEMAS**

-É definitivamente tudo é hoje.-Bucky diz.

Fica um silêncio.

-Ainda quero saber o negócio da May.-Ned diz.

Eles se entreolham de novo,antes de responder.

-Foi o Tony!

-O que?!

**Notas Finais**

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Continuou ou paro?


	20. Karen

Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 20 - Karen**

**''Agora vamos continuar com o filme.'',a voz disse.**

**" Uhhh ... minha cabeça ..." Peter gemeu quando se sentou com a mão na cabeça. O caminhão ainda estava em movimento, mas não havia sinal do Abutre.**

**" Você parece ter uma leve concussão", disse a interface.**

-Pelo menos é apenas uma concussão- assegurou Rhodes, que estava com os olhos grudados na tela.

**" Ei, então onde estou agora?" Peter disse quando se encostou na parede da jaula com a mão na cabeça.**

**" Não tenho certeza, as paredes do contêiner estão atrapalhando os censores da minha parede " , disse a interface, enquanto Peter olhava ao seu redor.**

-Melhor ainda-, resmungou Tony.

**" Espere um minuto, eles devem ter sequestrado o caminhão e me levado para o covil do mal deles!" Pedro declarou. "Ok senhora de terno, nós teremos que lutar nosso modo fora deste aqui."**

-Ele realmente assiste muitos filmes.-Tony diz suspirando.

-Eu aposto que é como uma caverna com lasers em todo lugar!- Scott afirmou alegre.

-Absurdo!- Thor disse.

"Obrigado", disse Fury, agradecendo que pelo menos alguém aqui tem maturidade.

-É mais provável que um poço de lava subterrâneo com monstros-. acrescentou Thor.

-Estou sonhando?-T'Challa perguntou perplexo a Rhodes que balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

-Infelizmente não-, ele respondeu.

**" Três, dois, um," Peter disse enquanto corria para a porta de metal e a abria. Peter então pousou em uma pose, apenas para ver que não havia ninguém à vista e ele estava em uma sala cheia de caixas de metal semelhantes.**

**" O que é este lugar? Terno senhora onde eu estou?" Peter disse admirado.**

-Terno senhora?Sério?-MJ diz.

**" Você está na instalação mais segura na costa leste. O cofre de armazenamento profundo Damage Control."**

-Que ótimo.-Tony diz sarcasticamente.

-Relaxa, IronDad.Não é como se fosse explodir alguma coisa.-Sam diz.

MJ levanta a mão.

-Na verdade...-ela começa mais todos a silenciam.

**" Não a sério ?!" Peter disse em pânico. Ele então subiu na parede e tentou abrir as portas da porta, mas elas estavam bem fechadas.**

**" A porta provavelmente permanecerá fechada até a manhã " , disse a interface.**

**" Manhã?" Ele respondeu quando chutou a porta ligeiramente.**

-É, chute, isso vai consertar-, brincou Bucky.

-Cale-se-, Tony estalou.

-Garotos fáceis-, Natasha disse enquanto os homens olhavam um para o outro.

**" Ei, dama de terno. Eu meio que me sinto mal chamando você de terno, senhora, sabe?" Peter disse enquanto descansava em uma rede na rede. "Eu acho que eu provavelmente deveria te dar um nome."**

-Lá vem.-Wanda diz.

**" Como Liz. Não, não, não deus-deus que é estranho. Que tal ... Karen?" Peter perguntou.**

-Até que não é tão ruim.-Bruce diz.

**" Você pode me chamar de Karen, se quiser", disse a interface, agora conhecida como** **Karen**.

-Uau, ele até faz coisas como você, Tony-, disse Fury, surpreendendo a todos.

-O que, é bom nomeá-los!- Tony defendeu.

-Eu nomeio minhas formigas!- Scott acrescentou.

-Você nomeia Antonio ou algo assim?- Bruce perguntou e Scott se mexeu.

-Talvez-, ele disse.

**" Ei Karen, o que mais esse terno pode fazer?" Peter perguntou enquanto pendurava de cabeça para baixo com um livro. Duas teias aladas vieram sob seus buracos no braço.**

**" Talvez devêssemos fazer esse curso de reciclagem", disse Peter, agora de volta à parede com o blazer escolar. Ele estava mexendo com o web slinger em seu pulso.**

**" Ricochet web ", disse Karen.**

**" Ricochet web", disse Peter enquanto uma teia saltava da parede, fazendo com que ele se abaixasse e olhasse para ela. "Legal."**

**" Splitter web ", disse Karen quando duas cordas saíram do pulso de Peter.**

**" Web granada", disse Karen.**

**" Web granada!" Peter disse entusiasticamente enquanto jogava uma teia na parede, causando uma enorme explosão de teia.**

-Você se esforçou bastante neste traje Stark-, disse T'Challa, bastante impressionado com a tecnologia.

-Isso?Não é nada demais.-, disse Tony.

-Mas por que você colocaria isso em um terno pra um adolescente.?- Visão perguntou quase inocentemente.

Tony fica quieto.

-Eu vejo o que vocês todos querem dizer sobre o IronDad agora-, disse Loki.

-Não de novo!E ainda por cima pelo homem rena.'',Tony geme.

-Ah sim, não se esqueça do SpiderSon!- Thor gritou e todos começaram a rir enquanto Tony colocava a cabeça entre as mãos.

**Ele então começou a pular rapidamente usando um pedaço de string da web.**

**" Devo dizer a Liz que sou o Homem-Aranha?" Peter perguntou enquanto estava deitado em cima de uma caixa de metal.**

-Não!-quase todos da sala gritam.

"** Quem é Liz?" Perguntou Karen.**

**" Quem é Liz? Ela é, ela é a melhor. Ela é incrível. Ela é apenas uma garota que vai para a minha escola. E sim, eu só, eu realmente quero contar a ela, mas é meio estranho, sabe?" 'Ei, eu sou o Homem-Aranha' "**

-Thor, você nem pensa sobre isso-, disse Natasha, enquanto Thor fez beicinho em seu assento.

-Qual é o seu negócio?- Ned perguntou.

-Ele acha que namorar é uma ideia melhor para Peter, disse Sam.

-Isto é!- Thor gritou.

"Não não é!" os adultos gritaram de volta,Ned e MJ ficam quietos e trocam o Peter estivesse aqui...

**" O que é estranho sobre isso?" Perguntou Karen.**

**" E se ela estiver esperando alguém como Tony Stark? Imagine como ela ficaria desapontada quando me visse", disse Peter.**

-Viu,Tony,eu te falei que você acaba com o auto-estima das pessoas.-Steve diz.

-Droga é isso que ele realmente pensa?"-Tony perguntou em choque.

-Por que ele pensa tão baixo?-Loki pergunta.

-Porque é o Peter!-Ned e Michelle dizem,enquanto os outros:

-Por causa do valentão!

-Ele tem um valentão?- Loki perguntou.

-Sim, todos nós vamos visitá-lo depois disso-, Clint disse com um brilho nos olhos.

-Posso me juntar?- Bucky perguntou; ele odiava valentões.

-Eu também?- Loki perguntou e isso surpreendeu a todos.

**" Bem, se eu fosse ela, não ficaria desapontado", respondeu Karen.**

**" Obrigado Karen," Peter disse agradecido. "É muito legal ter alguém para conversar. Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"**

**" Trinta e sete minutos ", respondeu Karen.**

Todos riem.

-Que anticlímax-, Sam disse com uma risada.

-Foram apenas trinta e sete minutos-, disse Rhodes enquanto tentava não rir mais.

-Eu não me importaria se tivesse naquela rede.-Scott diz,alguns concordam.

**" Trinta e sete minutos? Isso é insano!" Peter disse quando se sentou. "Eu não aguento mais isso, eu preciso - eu tenho que sair daqui."**

**Ele então virou o telhado e voltou para a caixa em que ele chegou e tirou a jaqueta da escola. Tem que haver algo aqui que possamos usar. "Ele então pegou a bolsa que Adrien tentou roubar e começou a vasculhar.**

**" Ok, vamos ver. Não. Isso é incrível", ele disse enquanto colocava uma cabeça de robô do Homem de Ferro de lado. Ele então pegou um oval roxo brilhante.**

-Isso é...-Loki pergunta lentamente.

-Espero que não- disse Tony rapidamente.

-Ei, é como a coisa brilhante-, disse Peter quando ele virou em suas mãos.

**''Essa coisa e um núcleo explosivo Chitauri.'',Karen diz.**

Todos ficam desesperados.

-Eu estava com uma bomba!

-É uma bomba ?!- Natasha praticamente gritou.

-Ele está carregando uma bomba esse tempo todo?- Steve perguntou em choque.

-Isso explica o que aconteceu no monumento.-MJ disse olham pra ela.

-Tá dizendo que vai acontecer alguma coisa!?-Tony pergutna gritando.

Michelle olha pros lados.

-...sim?

**" Você quer dizer que estamos carregando uma bomba ?!" Peter disse quando ele soltou instantaneamente.**

**" Seria necessário radiação para transformá-lo em um estado explosivo", Karen explicou enquanto Peter pegava seu telefone para tentar entrar em contato com Ned, mas nenhum sinal estava dentro do quarto.**

-Por que eu não deixei no hotel?-Ned se perguntava.

**Não, não, não!" ele disse em pânico, então correu para fora e correu para as portas e começou a bater nelas. "Hey! Por favor! Por favor, alguém me deixe sair!"**

**" Ei! Karen, você tem que me ajudar a superar esse tempo!" Peter disse, virando para o lado da porta.**

**" Ok, Karen, abaixe a voltagem e ligue-a", disse Peter, pendurado de cabeça para baixo com um bloco de notas, caneta e calculadora; tendo aberto a fechadura para ver os fios abaixo.**

**" Julgamento sem sucesso ", disse Karen.**

**" Ok, vamos ter que tentar todas as sequências", Peter disse, desesperado neste momento.**

-Quão inteligente é essa criança?- Loki disse interessado.

-Extremamente-, disse Tony com um grande sorriso.

-Ele fez suas próprias teias e tudo e um verdadeiro fã da ciência-, disse Banner com um sorriso ainda maior.

-Ótimo, só o que precisamos, mais nerds-, brincou Clint.

**De volta ao hotel, Ned andava de um lado para o outro na sala, esperando ansiosamente que Peter voltasse e constantemente checando o relógio. Uma batida veio da porta.**

**" Ned, Peter, vamos nos atrasar. Vamos, vamos", disse a voz, pertencente a Liz.**

**" Ok. Espere, espere", disse Ned, pegando sua bolsa e a peça roxa de tecnologia.**

-Não leve com você!- T'Challa disse em voz alta.

-Bem,isso já aconteceu,não tem como impedir.-Ned disse.

**" Iniciando o julgamento 247 ", disse Karen e depois que Peter digitou em alguns números, as portas se abriram.**

**" Funcionou. Funciona!" Peter disse enquanto se atirava para fora do quarto e entrava em um caminhão em movimento, tomando o cuidado de ficar escondido.**

-Tudo bem Stark, estou impressionado com o seu filho-, disse Loki disse.

-Vocês realmente me odeiam,né?-Tony diz.

-Do fundo do nosso coração.

**" Por favor, tenha certeza de que todos os telefones celulares estão desligados", disse uma voz enquanto o Decathlon se preparava para começar, enquanto as pessoas faziam fila para ocupar seus lugares. Ned entregou o telefone para a pessoa nas mesas, nervosamente.**

**" Karen, você tem que me levar ao decatlo o mais rápido possível!" Peter disse em pânico.**

**" Claro. Apenas me diga onde está", ela respondeu com urgência.**

**" Do outro lado da rua do Monumento de Washington!" Peter disse rapidamente.**

-Essa é uma grande atração turística-Bruce disse preocupado.

**" É Ned. Deixe uma mensagem."**

**" Me ligue de volta. A coisa brilhante é uma bomba!" Peter praticamente gritou para o telefone. Todos no Decathlon estavam atualmente escrevendo no papel, enquanto a coisa brilhante no bolso de Ned começou a pulsar levemente.**

-Depressa, garoto!- Sam disse quando ele se inclinou para frente.

Ned suspirou,qual é a parte de que isso já aconteceu ele não entendem?

**" Há um veículo se aproximando à sua direita ", disse Karen enquanto Peter se preparava para pular.**

**" Nós agora entramos em morte súbita. A próxima resposta correta vence o campeonato", disse a mulher. Todos pareciam incrivelmente nervosos, notavelmente Flash, que suava descendo pelo rosto. A garota mal-humorada então entrou.**

-Isso é o valentão?- Loki pergunta.

-Sim.

-Por que ele está aí?- Loki pergunta novamente.

-O garoto surpreendentemente tem um cérebro-, respondeu Clint.

-Não é muito bom.-Bruce disse.

**" Midtown Tech?" a mulher perguntou.**

**" Zero " , MJ disse com um encolher de ombros**.

**" Isso está correto. Midtown leva o campeonato", disse a mulher, um pouco confusa. Todos na equipe se abraçaram enquanto Flash praticamente corria de felicidade ao fundo. A cena então mudou para o Monumento a Washington, onde todos estavam celebrando agora.**

-SIm,eu arrasei.-MJ disse jogando o cabelo pra trás.

Os outros balançam a cabeça com um sorrisinho.

**" Nós vencemos!" Ned disse alegremente.**

**" Vocês, estou muito orgulhosa de vocês!" Liz disse.**

**" Eu disse a você que não precisávamos de Peter", Flash disse secamente.**

**" Flash, você não respondeu uma pergunta", disse Abraham em aborrecimento.**

-Sabia!- Tony e Banner gritaram.

**" Levando tudo isso, Michelle?" Harrington disse para a garota rabugenta, agora conhecida como Michelle, enquanto olhava para o monumento.**

**" Oh, sim, eu só- eu não quero celebrar algo que foi construído por escravos", ela respondeu.**

**" Eu tenho certeza que o Monumento de Washington não foi construído por -" ele começou quando olhou, mas então um guarda de segurança fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e um rosto desajeitado para isso.**

-Nada constrangedor.-T'Challa diz.

-Você é realmente boa em constranger as pessoas.-Rhodes diz.

-Obrigada.-MJ responde.

**" Ok. Aproveite o seu livro", disse ele, em seguida, indo para dentro do prédio.**

**" Obrigada " , disse Michelle. Peter estava agora perto do monumento no topo de um ônibus quando seu telefone tocou.**

**" Oh, Ned, você está vivo", Peter disse em alívio.**

-Finalmente-, disse Clint.

**" Peter, você está bem?" Ned perguntou, mas foi interrompido por Peter.**

**" Onde está a coisa brilhante?" Peter perguntou.**

**A coisa brilhante? É seguro. Está na minha mochila - assegurou Ned.**

**" Ned, escute, a coisa brilhante é perigosa!" Peter disse freneticamente, mas a ligação começou a perder o sinal.**

-Tudo bem, isso é ridículo, por que isso está acontecendo?- Scott disse.

-Por que você está agindo como uma criança?- Sam perguntou aborrecido.

-Isso sempre acontece nos filmes; quando alguém tem uma informação importante, ele sempre é cortado ou ...- Scott começou, mas parou.

-Isso é chamado de clichê,Scott.-MJ diz.

-Ou o que?- Bucky pergunta reparando que ele hesitou.

-Umm ... morto?- Scott disse e a cabeça de Tony voltou para a tela com ansiedade.

-Você tinha que dizer que não era?- Wanda perguntou acenando a cabeça negativamente.

**" Você perdeu o decatlo. Eu o cobri para você. Escute. Estamos no Monumento a Washington", disse Ned, sem ouvir os avisos de Peter.**

**" Peter, é você?" Liz disse, pegando o telefone de Ned.**

**" Ei, Liz," Peter disse sem jeito.**

-Momento ruim-, disse Steve balançando a cabeça.

**" Isso é Liz?" Perguntou Karen .**

**" Coloque Ned de volta no telefone", disse Peter em voz alta.**

**" Você deveria dizer a ela como se sente " , encorajou Karen.**

-Deixa isso pra outra hora,Karen.-Ned diz.

**" Você está com sorte. Você tem sorte que nós ganhamos. Eu quero ficar bravo, mas estou mais preocupado. Tipo, o que está acontecendo com você?" Liz disse baixinho.**

-Isso é um insulto ou um elogio?- Clint perguntou.

-Eu acho que é os dois-, respondeu Tony.

-Nós sabemos que ela se importa com o Homem das Aranhas!- Thor disse triunfante.

-Mas ela não sabe que ele é o Homem-Aranha.-Fury argumenta.

**" Eu tenho que falar com Ned. É importante", Peter disse a ela.**

**" Todos os itens no cinto, por favor", disse um guarda de segurança.**

**" Há algo na mochila de Ned. É perigoso. Não deixe passar pela radiografia. Liz? Liz! Droga," Peter gritou em frustração quando sua voz foi perdida pela máquina quando Ned pegou sua mochila para entrar. o elevador do prédio.**

**" Posso ser o único a dizer a Peter que ele foi expulso?" Flash disse com um sorriso quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. Peter continuou em direção ao prédio, agora correndo para ele. Ele pegou sua bolsa com uma árvore e aumentou sua velocidade.**

-Podemos ter nossas armas de volta no final disso?- Clint perguntou até o teto.

-Concordo-, disse Banner balançando a cabeça.

-Você não tem uma arma-, disse Visão

-Não precisa de um-, disse Banner sombriamente.

-Tio Hulk, calma,- Tony disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava secretamente feliz por todos estarem gostando de Peter e por defendê-lo.

**" O Monumento a Washington tem 555 pés, cinco e uma oitava polegadas de altura. Observe como o mármore e granito são cortados em torno da pedra", disse um guia em um tom entediado e como ela disse isso, o brilho na bolsa de Ned aumentou tão brilhante feixes emitidos e explodidos através do teto, quebrando as portas de entrada do elevador abertas. Pedaços de pedra do topo do prédio caíram, pessoas por pouco sentindo falta das pessoas abaixo.**

-Oh merda-, disse Clint com os olhos arregalados.

-Quão poderoso é isso, é apenas pequeno!- Sam disse em choque.

-O pequeno, o mais mortal, pode vaporizar as pessoas em uma escala amplificada-, respondeu Loki.

**" Não, não, não. Karen, o que está acontecendo lá em cima?" Peter disse quando chegou na frente do prédio.**

**" O núcleo de Chitauri detonou e causou danos estruturais graves ao elevador ", disse Karen ao mostrar o dano causado por sua visão**.

**" Oh, não," Peter disse em pânico.**

**" Meus amigos estão lá em cima", disse Michelle preocupada**.

-Você tá preocupada?-Ned perguntou surpreso,Michelle Jones preocupada com outras pessoas?Isso é realmente um sonho.

**" O quê? Não se preocupe, senhora, tudo vai ficar bem. Desculpe-me, desculpe-me. Oh, meu Deus, isso é alto", disse Peter enquanto corria para o prédio com um salto correndo e começou a escalar a parede .**

-Espere, ele vai escalar isso? Ele é rápido o suficiente para fazer isso?- Bucky perguntou surpreso.

-Claro, ele é!- Tony estalou.

-Não seria mais fácil se atirar?- Scott perguntou.

-Não, não há outro lugar para suas teias de correr, ele precisa de uma curva-, disse Tony ansiosamente.

**" Oh, meu Deus. Olhe para o teto", alguém disse.**

**" Apenas fique calmo, todo mundo", disse Harrington quase calmamente.**

**" Oh, todos nós vamos morrer aqui", disse Abraham preocupado.**

-Tal positividade-, disse Scott com um revirar de olhos.

-Você não seria positivo se fosse morrer-, Rhodes diz.

**" Estimando 10 minutos antes do fracasso catastrófico ", disse Karen enquanto Peter acelerava o passo.**

**" Estamos enlouquecendo", alguém disse.**

**" Ok, eu sei que foi assustador, mas nossos sistemas de segurança estão funcionando", disse o guia.**

**" Os sistemas de segurança estão fracassando ", disse Karen.**

-Karen,não está ajudando.-Steve disse.

**" Estamos muito seguros aqui", assegurou ela.**

**" Os ocupantes estão em perigo mortal iminente ", acrescentou Karen.**

-Não ajudando,Karen!-todos dizem.

-Eles realmente precisam de uma segurança melhor.-Ned diz.

-Eu não sei, quero dizer, você pode comprar o mais recente pacote de segurança Chitauri na Amazon?-Tony disse sarcasticamente.

-Dá pra fazer isso?-Thor pergunta,se essa Amazon vendesse isso,então bem os mortais evoluíram muito.

Loki coloca a mão na testa e balança a cabeç meu Odin,seu irmão tem que ser tão burro?

**" Indo o mais rápido que posso!" Peter disse freneticamente.**

**Dois guardas no último andar do prédio abriram a porta do elevador quebrado. Em seguida, estendeu a mão quando alguém abriu o topo do elevador e enfiou a cabeça para fora.**

**" Vamos " , disse um guarda.**

**" Dê-me a sua mão", disse outro como ele puxou a primeira pessoa para fora.**

-Pelo menos eles são eficientes-, disse Rhodes enquanto cruzava os braços.

**" Agora você tem 125 segundos até uma falha catastrófica", disse Karen.**

**" O quê ?! Por quê?" Peter gritou.**

-Você tem mais segundos.Não questione!-Scott grita.

-Se fosse eu,eu optaria por saber por que ganhei segundos extras.-Steve diz.

-Ninguém perguntou pra você,Picolé!-,nem vou dizer quem Tony tosse.

**"Um movimento inesperado fez com que a deterioração aumentasse", explicou Karen.**

-Seria bom atualizar os sistemas com a tecnologia disponível-, disse T'Challa ao examiná-lo.

-Não é um grito ruim lá Fúria-, disse Rhodes com um aceno de cabeça para ele.

**" Como eu entro lá?" Peter perguntou.**

**" Ativando o drone de reconhecimento", disse Karen quando a pequena aranha vestida de Peter voou.**

**" Isso tem estado lá o tempo todo? Isso é incrível", Peter perguntou em estado de choque.**

-Isso é incrível!- Scott disse enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Ele poderia fazer Hank fazer dele um desses!

-Isso seria útil para muitos de nós-, disse Steve com um olhar impressionado.

**" Localizando o melhor ponto de entrada. Vá para a janela do sudoeste ", disse ela, mostrando a janela do prédio através da mini-aranha.**

-Aquela aranha precisa de um nome-, Thor disse, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele. -O que faz!

-Não estamos nomeando tudo! Qual é o próximo nome da torradeira?- Steve disse sarcasticamente.

-Nem pense nisso-, disse Natasha a Scott,que estava prestes a abrir a boca.

**" Karen, estou a caminho", disse Peter enquanto ele mudava de muro e continuava a subir.**

**" Há muito vidro aqui", disse Liz enquanto ajudava outra a sair do elevador, enquanto Abraham olhava para o lado para ver a grande queda.**

**" Você tem isso. Continue vindo, continue vindo", um guarda encorajou.**

**" Tudo bem. Oh, meu Deus. Tudo bem", disse Peter enquanto inspirava profundamente quando chegou ao topo. Ele girou seu corpo para que ele estivesse de frente e olhou para baixo e recuou de volta.**

-Eu sabia que era um dos mais altos, mas estar lá assim ...- Rhodes parou.

-Você voa em uma armadura,e tem medo de altura?-Michelle pergunta com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Isso é muito angustiante-, concordou T'Challa.

**" O que há de errado? Você chegou à janela do sudoeste. Por que você está hesitando ?" Karen questionou.**

**" Está tudo bem. Eu nunca estive tão alto antes", disse Peter nervosamente.**

**" Você também não reinstalou o seu pára-quedas para que uma queda desta altura seja mais letal", informou Karen enquanto se aproximava do topo da janela, espantando algumas gaivotas próximas.**

-Muito boa conversa lá, maneira de ir Karen-, disse Banner com um revirar de olhos.

-Ei, não odeie Karen, ela é nova nisso!- Tony defendeu.

**" Perfeito. Oh, meu Deus. Por que não está quebrando?" Peter disse quando se virou e tentou chutar a janela para quebrá-la.**

**' É um copo balístico de quatro polegadas. Você terá que criar mais ímpeto-, respondeu Karen.**

-Fudeu...

**Peter então usou uma funda de tecido e lentamente recostou-se e pulou. Ele então chutou a janela e o saltou para trás e o fez novamente. Começou a quebrar, mas depois apareceu um helicóptero.**

-Oh merda-, Clint murmurou.

-Eles não vão atirar nele, vão?"-T'Challa perguntou preocupado.

-Não,talvez só mata-lo.

**" Esta é a polícia do metrô de Washington. Identifique-se", disse um homem através de um alto-falante, enquanto um homem próximo a ele tinha uma arma pronta.**

**" Meus amigos estão aí! Parem!" Peter gritou em pânico.**

-Ouça-o seus idiotas!- Natasha gritou.

**" Volte ao chão imediatamente", disse o homem ao ignorar Peter.**

**" Ok, quem é o próximo?" Harrington disse ao se virar para Liz.**

**" Eu, é a minha vez", disse Flash quando ele a empurrou para fora do caminho.**

**" Flash, sério? O que você está fazendo?" Ned disse exasperado.**

-Ele fez isso seriamente?- Scott perguntou horrorizado.

-Sim.-Ned diz assentindo.

-Ele empurrou seu amigo para fora do caminho?- Bucky perguntou; Dificilmente acreditando que alguém iria se rebaixar.

-Que idiota-, disse Fury com um olhar penetrante. Ninguém deveria fazer isso com um camarada.

**" Vamos lá", disse Flash, levantando-se.**

**" Não se preocupe com o troféu", disse Ned.**

-Ouça-o!

**" Afaste-se! Volte ao chão imediatamente. Volte ao chão ou vamos abrir fogo!" o homem gritou.**

**" Suba, suba!" outro gritou para o piloto.**

**" Eu tenho isso", disse Peter para si mesmo.**

-É ... ele vai pular de lá?- Bucky perguntou em choque.

-Não, ele não iria ...- Natsha começou, mas depois viu como ele estava posicionado.

-Oh deus, ele é-, disse Tony com os olhos arregalados.

**" Tome meu troféu!" Flash gritou quando ele jogou para fora, e quando ele foi puxado para fora, o elevador deu um ronco perigoso.**

-Eu vou tirar isso pela metade!- Thor gritou aborrecido. As pessoas eram mais importantes que as pequenas bugigangas!

-Thor esse troféu iria quebrar em sua mão-, declarou Banner.

-Eu não estava falando sobre o troféu-, Thor respondeu de volta.

-Isso ficou escuro bem rápido-, disse Scott com um assobio baixo.

**" Esta é sua última chance!" O oficial gritou.**

**" Eu vou morrer", disse Peter quando ele pulou do topo do edifício e sobre as lâminas do helicóptero. Ele cantou sua teia para o fundo do helicóptero e se lançou na janela.**

-Puta merda!- Scott gritou.

-Aquele garoto é incrível!- Clint aplaudiu.

-Vá Peter!- Rhodes encorajou.

**" Quebra" ele gritou quando rompeu o vidro. Ele deslizou pelo chão quando o elevador caiu. Ele lançou sua teia de tiro para pular e pegar o elevador em queda conforme ele se lançava em quatro teias e o pegava pelo topo. Todo mundo está gritando, então parou quando parou.**

-Sim! É assim que você faz!- Tony disse quando ele pulou da cadeira e deu um soco no ar para trás. Todos aplaudiram, mas o IronDad estava tão claro, até mesmo Tony estava perto de admitir isso!

**" Eu fiz isso", disse Peter entusiasmado, apenas para cair quando as portas laterais não aguentaram a pressão do peso. Ele então caiu no elevador de costas quando foi pego em um leme. Quando caiu novamente, ele lançou uma teia até o teto, onde ficou firme e usou os pés para segurar o elevador no teto.**

**" Ei, como você está? Não se preocupe. Eu peguei você", Peter disse casualmente quando começou a puxar o elevador.**

**" Sim! Sim!" Ned disse, empolgado, quando ele fez uma bomba no punho, fazendo o elevador se mover.**

-Um pouco empolgado demais,hein?-Sam perguntou a Ned corou.

**" Ei, ei, ei! Cara grande, pare de se mexer!" Peter disse que quase perdeu o controle do elevador em movimento.**

-"Oh meu deus, meu coração está na minha boca agora-, disse Scott quando ele inclinou a cabeça para trás.

"Isso é tão estressante de assistir", disse T'Challa enquanto limpava a testa.

"Concordo", disse Fury calmamente. Enquanto ele não estava sendo tão entusiasmado, ele não gostaria de ver o garoto falhar ou morrer. Não só isso, mas ele viu o efeito que teve em Tony. Foi muito positivo

**" Sinto muito, senhor", Ned disse rapidamente quando parou de se mover.**

**Peter continuou a puxar a corda da web, levantando o elevador mais e mais alto. A teia no teto começou a se esticar quando chegaram ao topo.**

**" Vamos, vamos!" alguém disse do topo.**

**" Ok, ok, senhor Harrington, vá", disse Liz rapidamente.**

**" Ned, vamos lá", insistiu o Sr. Harrington.**

**" Esta é a sua parada", disse Peter ligeiramente alegre.**

-Ele sendo tão alegre aqui, é bom que ele esteja tentando manter todos tranquilos-, Steve disse com um sorriso.

-Às vezes essa é a melhor maneira de abordar situações-, concordou Rhodes.

**" Vamos, Liz", Ned chamou.**

**Vai! Vai! Vai. Todos fora. Mova-se, pessoas. Mova-se, mova-o, "Peter disse, seus pés agora começando a se dobrar levemente quando o elevador começou a cair.**

**" Tem certeza de que é seguro?" Alguém disse que Liz foi a última a sair até que o elevador finalmente caiu com o estalido da teia.**

**Liz gritou quando todo mundo entrou em pânico e gritou também quando ela caiu no elevador.**

-Faça alguma coisa!-" Wanda gritou para a tela; tendo sua primeira explosão.

**" Liz! Liz!" todos gritaram horrorizados. Peter conseguiu pensar rapidamente e enviou uma corda atrás dela, pegando a mão dela enquanto o elevador batia no chão. Respirou devagar em pânico ao olhar para baixo e depois para Peter.**

-Você está certo, é estressante"-, disse Wanda enquanto corava de vergonha quando todos riram dela.

-Não se preocupe, todos nós fizemos isso-, disse Clint com um sorriso.

**" Você está bem. Você está bem", assegurou Peter enquanto ele a puxava para todos.**

**" Tudo bem " , Liz gaguejou. Finalmente, todos conseguiram avançar enquanto ela estava em segurança com a ajuda deles e de Peter. Ela exalou alto quando se virou para encarar Peter, junto com todos os outros.**

**" Vocês são bons? Então, todo mundo está bem?" Peter perguntou, com um tom bastante estrito e Liz assentiu em resposta.**

**" Esta é a sua chance, Peter. Beije-a", disse Karen.**

-Beije sua dama, homem das aranhas!- Thor gritou.

-Cara, diminua o tom!- Scott disse quando ele estremeceu de seu volume.

**Antes que Peter pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a teia quebrou e ele caiu. Todo mundo ficou chocado por. Minuto, mas depois viu ele estabilizar seu corpo e desapareceu de vista com segurança.**

-Talvez da próxima vez Thor-, disse Banner com um sorriso quando viu Thor parecer insatisfeito com isso.

**" Obrigado " , o Sr. Harrington ligou. Flash enfiou a cabeça pela borda.**

**" Você é realmente amigo de Peter Parker?" ele gritou.**

-Sério?Ele acabou de ter uma cena de vida ou morte,e ele se preocupou com isso?-Loki pergunta.

-É o Flash.-Ned e MJ disse suspirando.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado,até o próximo.**

**Continuou ou paro?**

**Notas Finais**

Espero que tenham gostado.  
O que acharam do capítulo?


	21. Peter Famoso

**Capítulo 21 - Peter Famoso**

**O novo Shoker está treinando seus socos,ele parece bravo.**

-Bons movimentos.-Steve diz.

**O gordinho está mexendo com uns materiais.**

**''Eu posso completar o próximo pedido,mas sem o material daquele caminhão...'',ele diz para o Abutre.**

-Só sou eu,ou eu sinto que aquele cara vai morrer?-Scott pergunta.

-Só você.-,todos os outros respondem.

**''Droga.'',Toomes diz ''Mas ainda temos pro contrato do Carton,né?''**

-Conheci alguém com esse sobrenome,mas não lembro quem.-Sam disse pensativo,esse sobrenome era tão familiar.

**''Sim,mas é só isso.'',o gordinho responde ''Talvez seja a hora de construir o celo de altitude.''**

-Ele não repara que não tem celo de altitude.-Bruce disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

'**'Quer parar com isso.'',Toomes repreendeu ''Oito daqueles federais,nada daqueles idiotas fantasiados lá na torre Stark..''**

-EIII!-,os Vingadores dizem com raiva,idiota é a sua cara!Loki parece divertido.

**''Ai,de repente,um enxerido com uniforme vermelho aparece e acha que pode acabar com tudo que eu construí...''**

-Só eu to sentindo...-Scott começa a falar,mas todos o interrompem.

-CALA A BOCA,SCOTT!

-Nossaaaa!Estressados...

''**Eu vou matar ele.'',Toomes afirma.**

-O QUE!?

**''Eu vou achar ele.''**

**A jornalista começa a falar.**

**''O homem-aranha apareceu heroicamente para salvar a equipe acadêmica de decathlon do Queens,a identidade do herói mascarado ainda é desconhecida.''**

-Se ele é um herói mascarado né,duhhh.-Scott diz,os outros olham pra ele -O que?Eu presto atenção no jornal,sabia?

Os outros bufaram.

**As mães abraçam os alunos.**

**''Peter!Peter!vem cá.'',May diz abraçando Peter.**

-Se ela soubesse o que ele passou.-Natasha diz.

**Jornal Da Escola**

**''No fim de semana a equipe do decathlon do colégio Midtown derrotou os melhores do país para vencer o campeonato nacional,mas tarde eles também enfrentaram a morte.''**

-Coitados.-Fury disse,todos olham pra ele franzindo a testa -Que foi?Eu tenho coração,tá.

**''Explosão,a Sally gritando,o Flash gritando,todo mundo gritando.'',Abraham diz para a TV.**

-Isso que acontece quando se da açúcar as crianças.-Rhodes diz.

-Verdade,tem que ver os meus filhos quando comem aquele maldito negócio.

**''Energia roxa pra um lado,fumaça pra outro...piiiiiiii**

-A juventude de hoje.-Bucky diz balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**''Como sabem saímos com vida e isso que é importante...'',o professor diz.**

-Verdade.-Wanda diz.

**''Eu não aguentaria perder um aluno no passeio...não de novo.'',ele termina meio sem graça.**

-Gente,esse cara é pior que o Rhodes.-Tony diz.

Thor concorda,junto de MJ e Ned.

**''Felizmente ninguém ficou gravemente ferido graças ao homem aranha.''**

**''Obrigado,Homem-Aranha.'',o garoto e Betty dizem.**

**Os alunos estão olhando para a TV onde passava o jornal.**

**Peter passa por eles,dando um breve olhar para a TV.**

**Ned chega até ele.**

**''Cara,como é ser famoso quando ninguém sabe quem você é?Bora contar para alguém?''**

-NÃO!-quase todos da sala dizem.

**''Não!'',Peter responde.**

-Graças a Deus,ele ganhou algum senso.-Tony diz.

**''Bora contar pra todo mundo?'',Ned diz ele tem um brilho em seu olhar.**

-Se tá louco!

**''Não,Ned,não é uma boa ideia não.''**

-Por favor,ouça-o!

Ned se encolhe,parece que sua ideia não foi uma das melhores.

**''Tá,vamos pra aula.''**

-Sim,faça isso!

**''Não,eu não vou pra aula não.''**

-O que!

**''Mas você já está encrencado por faltar ao decathlon.''**

**''Não,eu descobri tudo rouba do controle de danos,o que ele pega lá...e eu só tenho que pegar ele.''**

-Ele realmente não ouve nada.-Tony diz com a mão na testa.

**''Mas tem prova de espanhol.''**

-Sim,e a prova de espanhol?Como fica?

**''Ned,eu provavelmente nuca mais vou voltar aqui.O vai montar os vingadores pro Norte e eu tenho que prender esse cara.''**

-Não!Ele te mata,cara!Literalmente!

**''Peter,vai ficar com o ensino médio incompleto?'',Ned pergunta.**

**''Ned,eu já estou muito além do ensino médio.'',Peter responde.**

'-Não está não,mocinho,vou falar com a tia May.-Tony diz.

O olhos de Thor brilham.

-Posso ir junto?-ele pergunta,todos mandam olhar de nojo pra ele.-O que?!

**N/A;Capítulo pequeno,eu sei.**

**Mas isso foi só pra matar a saudade,espero que tenham gostado.**

**Vou tentar fazer o próximo maior.**

**A propósito,se gosta da MJ dá uma confirida nas histórias estão disponíveis no Wattpad,Spirit e Nyah.**


	22. Vídeo do Capitão

**N/A:Lembram quando eu falei no capítulo anterior que tentaria fazer os capítulos maiores,bem não vai ser trechos mesmo,até chegar a cena que querem fazendo isso atualizo mais rápido,o que vai ser melhor pra vocês.**

**Então vai ser pequeno e pronto acabou.**

**Peter se vira pra sair,mas o homem está na frente.**

**'' ,na minha sala.''**

Todos começam a rir.

-Ele se fudeu.-MJ disse limpando as lágrimas que ficaram nos olhos de tanto rir.

**O vídeo começa,o Capitão,com sua roupa e tudo,senta.**

-Ahh não.-Steve diz balançando a cabeça envergonhado.

-Ai meu deus...-Wanda diz chocada tentando não rir -Então esses são os vídeos de detenção que você fez?-ela pergunta,ele assente,causando risadas de todos.

Isso ia ser bom...

_**''Eai,ficou de castigo,né?Pisou na bola...''**_

-O se pisou.

_**''Sabe que esteve errado,a pergunta é:como vai consertar?''**_

-Não com esse uniforme.

_**''Talvez estivesse tentando se em um cara que ficou congelado por 75 anos...''**_

-E depois fala que não é velho.

Steve afunda mais em sua cadeira.

**Peter está na sala,assistindo o vídeo.**

_**''melhor jeito de esfriar a cabeça,é seguindo regras.''**_

-Não,não é.-Loki diz,Thor lhe envia um olhar.

-Que bela dica,hein.-MJ diz sarcasticamente.

_**''Todos sabemos o que é certo,todos sabemos o que é errado.''**_

-Bem,nem todos.-Tony diz olhando pra Loki.

**Peter se levanta e saí.**

-Nossa,que rebeldia.-Scott brinca.

**O treinador acorda.**

**''Ei!Aonde vai?Volta aqui!''**

-Sim,grite,ele vai voltar.-Clint diz sarcasticamente.

**O treinador olha pra MJ.**

**''Por que você ta aqui,nem tá de castigo?''**

-Sim,é,por que está lá?-Sam pergunta.

-Gosto de desenhar rostos de pessoas tristes.-MJ responde -Aqui o seu.-ela diz a Fury,deixando o sem graça.

**''A,é,eu só gosto desenhar pessoas em crise.'',MJ diz antes de rir e mostrar o desenho''É você.''**

-Esquece o professor,você é pior que o Rhodes.-Tony diz apontando pra MJ,que sorriu parece ofendido

_**''Seu corpo está mudando,acredite em mim,eu sei o que é.'',o capitão continua.**_

-Ahh ótimo,o Picolé vai começar a falar sobre a puberdade.-,nem preciso dizer quem disse.


	23. Gravações

**Peter sai da sala.**

**Olha pros lados,quando vê que ninguém está olhando,discretamente levanta o armário,que é tipo de está seu terno.**

-Desde quando tinha isso?-MJ perguntou pra Ned.

-É...um ano por ai.-Ned responde meio hesitante.

-O QUE!Um ano,eu você não me disse nada?-MJ está indignada.

Ned encolhe os ombros.

-Você disse que não queria ser nossa amiga.

MJ percebe que está certo.

-Cala a boca!

Os outros olham pros adolescentes divertidos.

**''May.'',Peter chama.**

**Ele entra em seu quarto.**

**''Oi,Karen,qual é a boa?''**

**''Oi,Peter,como foi a prova de espanhol?'',a voz de Karen pergunta.**

-É bem ele não fez.-Scott diz.

-Eu me lembro desse dia,não tive ninguém pra colar.-Ned diz tristemente.

**''Escuta,eu queria saber pode me ajudar a descobrir quem são aqueles cara debaixo da ponte naquela noite,mas eu só lembro de uns números na placa do carro.'',ele diz ignorando sua pergunta.**

**''Eu posso fazer o reconhecimento facial da gravação do encontro.'',Karen diz.**

-Ela pode?-Bruce pergunta.

-Sim.-Tony responde.

**''Gravação?''**

-Sim,o que é esse negócio de gravação?-Natasha pergunta.

Tony dá uma risada nervosa.

**''É,Peter,eu gravo tudo que você vê.''**

-Okay,isso não é nada estranho.-Scott diz meio desconfortável.

**''Tudinho?''**

**''Tudinho.''**

**''O tempo todo?''**

**''Se chama protocolo babá eletrônica.''**

Todos da sala riem,só o Peter pra acontecer coisa dessa.

**''é,eu já imaginava.''**

-Olhem pelo lado bom,ele não é iludido.-Sam diz.

MJ e Ned compartilham o olhar antes de rirem,eles realmente não conhecem o Peter.

**''Volta na sexta-feira passada.''**

**''Com prazer.''**

**A gravação começa.**

**''Oiii,pessoal,festa ,Liz?O Peter fala muito de você.'',Peter diz com sua máscara,dando uma piscadela no final.**

A sala se enche de risos.

-Gente,isso é pior do que o vídeo do Rogers.-Tony diz.

-De fato.-Natasha concorda guardando o celular que apareceu lá de repente.

**''Não,não,nã só sou eu de mas pra frente.''**

**Peter está com a máscara e com um martelo de madeira.**

**''Sou eu,Thor,filho de Odin''**

A sala se enche de mais risos,principalmente Thor.

-Vejo que o homem das aranhas gosta de mim.-,ele diz se gabando.

**''Pula esse ai também.''**

**''Suas imitações são divertidas,Peter.''**

-Realmente,quando sair daqui vou pedir a Karen as cópias.-Tony diz.

-Envia pra mim também.-Clint e MJ dizem.

"**Pesquisando em bancos de dados da polícia." Caixas apareceram nos rostos dos homens quando os registros começaram a rolar à esquerda. "Nenhum registro encontrado para dois dos indivíduos."**

**"Nada?"**

"**Um indivíduo identificado." Karen o informou, o segundo sujeito da cena sendo identificado. "Aaron Davis, 33 anos. Ele tem um registro criminal e um endereço aqui no Queens."**

**"Vamos visitá-lo." Peter disse, puxando o capuz.**

"**Você gostaria que eu ativasse o Protocolo de Interrogatório Avançado?" Karen perguntou e Peter se virou, contemplando a idéia.**

-Não,você realmente não quer.-Tony diz.

Os outros se viram pra ele.

-Mas o que é isso?

-Vocês vão ver.

**"Uhhh, sim."**

-Droga!

**A cena então foi cortada para Aaron Davis caminhando em direção ao carro, Dronie o seguindo. Assim que Davis alcançou seu carro, Peter pulou do teto e colocou a mão de Davis na mala do carro, Dronie examinando seu rosto.**

**"Lembra de mim?" Peter perguntou, sua voz muito profunda.**

-Tony,nem quero saber.-Steve diz balançando a cabeça tentando não rir,junto com o resto da sala.

**"Hey-" Davis levantou a mão livre quando Peter se aproximou dele.**

**"Eu preciso de informações e você vai me dar agora." Peter exigiu.**

-Educação,hein,zero.-Scott diz.

**"Tudo bem, relaxe."**

**"Vamos!"**

"**O que aconteceu com a sua voz?" Davis perguntou, pegando Peter desprevenido.**

**"O que você quer dizer com o que aconteceu com a minha voz?" Peter perguntou de volta e Davis respondeu.**

"**Eu ouvi você na ponte. Eu sei como é uma garota.**

-E o alto-estima dele vai por água a baixo.

**Eu não sou uma garota. Eu sou um rapaz. Quero dizer, eu sou um ... eu sou um homem. Peter gaguejou quando Davis começou a carregar suas compras no porta-malas.**

**"Eu não me importo com o que você é, um garoto, uma garota-"**

**Eu não sou uma garota. Eu sou um homem. Vamos lá, cara. Olha, quem está vendendo essas armas? Eu preciso saber. Dê-me nomes ou outra coisa. Davis bateu a porta do porta-malas, assustando Peter.**

Alguns riem.

-Que herói,hein.-MJ diz zombando.

**"Você nunca fez isso antes, hein?" Peter olhou para Dronie antes de falar.**

-Correto.

"**Desative o modo de interrogação.",Peter diz.**

-Boa ideia.

**Olha, cara. Esses caras estão vendendo armas que são loucas e perigosas. Eles não podem estar nas ruas. Se um deles puder cortar a Bodega de Delmar ao meio ...'',Peter continua a falar.**

**' Você conhece o Delmar? ''perguntou Davis, mudando de assunto.**

**"Sim, melhor sanduíche no Queens."**

**"Sub Haven é muito bom."**

**"É muito pão."**

-Concordo.-Ned diz,MJ olha pra ele.-O que,só concordei.

**"Eu gosto de pão."**

-Maneira de mudar de assunto.-Rhodes diz.

**"Vamos, cara, por favor." Peter implorou, retornando a conversa de volta ao assunto. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Peter se virou e começou a se afastar. "Modo estúpido de interrogatório. Karen, nunca faça isso de novo.**

"**Na outra noite, você disse a esse cara:" se você atirar em alguém, atire em mim "." Davis falou, parando Peter. "Isso é muito ousado."**

-Olha até o criminoso concorda!

**Peter se virou e olhou para Davis, que continuou falando: "Eu não quero essas armas neste bairro. Tenho um sobrinho que mora aqui. "**

-Um criminoso com senso,essa é nova.-Fury diz

**Peter se aproximou de Davis: "Quem são esses caras? O que você pode me dizer sobre o cara com asas?**

**\- Além de ele ser um psicopata vestido como um demônio, nada. Não sei quem ele é ou onde está. Peter se inclinou contra o carro de Davis e bateu a cabeça no teto. "Eu sei onde ele estará." Davis terminou depois de alguns segundos, Peter sentando-se.**

-Finalmente uma boa notícia!-Scott diz feliz e começa a pular.

Sam e Clint se levantam,deixando Scott na fileira pulando igual louco.

-Gente!Pessoal,aonde vão?!

**"Sério?"**

"**Sim, esse cara louco com quem eu costumava trabalhar ... ele deveria estar fazendo um acordo com ele." Davis disse a ele e Peter deu um pulo.**

**"Sim! Sim. Obrigado-"**

**"Ei. Ei. Ei. Davis chamou, impedindo Peter de sair. - Eu não te disse onde. Você não tem um local. Ele o lembrou e Peter começou a voltar.**

A sala começa a rir,de novo.

-Meu deus...-Natasha diz.

-Ele é muito novo pra isso.-Visão diz.

-Não é por isso,só acontece isso porque ele não presta atenção nos filmes de espião que eu lhe mostro.-Ned diz.

"**Certo, é claro. Sim, meu mal. Boba. Apenas- Sim. Onde está? - perguntou Peter, inclinando-se contra o carro de Davis novamente.**

"**Posso te dar um conselho? Você precisa melhorar nessa parte do trabalho. "**

Todos da sala assentem.

-O se precisa.

**Eu não entendo. Estou intimidando. Peter disse, encostando-se no carro e cruzando os braços. Davis apenas deu a ele um olhar acabado.**

-Sim,claro,e eu sou a Beyoncé.-Wanda diz sarcasticamente.

**"Staten Island Ferry, 11 anos." Ele informou Peter.**

-Sim,temos uma localização!

"**Oh, isso é breve. Isso vai se dissolver em duas horas. "Peter disse, apontando para as correias quando ele começou a se afastar.**

**"Não não não. Venha consertar isso. Davis exigiu, mas Peter continuou se afastando.**

**"Duas horas. Você merece isso."**

-Ele não está mentindo.

**"Eu tenho sorvete aqui."**

-Tá,agora já é sacanagem.

**"Você merece isso. Você é um criminoso. Tchau, Sr. Criminoso.**

-Okay,agora vamos ignorar o fato que ele chamou o criminoso de senhor.-Scott diz.

-Pelo menos ele é educado!-Natasha diz.

-Sim,mas isso é estranho.E..ei!Isso foi uma indireta?

-Não,essa já foi diretona.-MJ diz.

-Cala a boca,Slenderman!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado,falem o que acham.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Peter pula do prédio,abre os braços e voa até a balsa**

-Legal...-Ned murmura impressionado.

**Olha pelo lado de fora a janela.**

**''Karen,ativa o modo de reconhecimento aprimorado.''**

**''Sim,Peter.''**

**"Ele está na frente, convés principal." Um dos dois caras disse.**

**Eu odeio esse cara. O cara respondeu e o tiro voltou para Peter.**

**"É o cara da ponte, certo?" Peter sussurrou enquanto observava o cara 2 se levantar e se mover, o primeiro dizendo a ele para mantê-lo informado. **

**"Quem é esse outro cara?" Peter perguntou.**

**"Não há registro dele no meu banco de dados criminal." Karen respondeu. Ouviram-se alguns bipes: "Chamada recebida de May Parker." O contato de May apareceu: "Devo redirecionar para o seu monitor heads-up?"**

**"Eu não posso falar agora. Eu ligo de volta. "Peter disse a Karen quando a IA retirou o contato.**

-Não,ele não vai.-,MJ disse balançando a cabeça.

**Vemos Peter olhando para trás depois de se afastar de um transeunte, Dronie subindo em sua cabeça. "Ei, Dronie, fique de olho nesse cara. Não podemos deixar ninguém escapar dessa vez.''**

-Tudo bem,vamos ignorar o fato que ele falou com um dronie.-Natasha disse.

**O tiro muda então para mostrar Peter subindo pela lateral da balsa, movendo-se para a lateral um pouco para se controlar e se arremessando em cima dela. Ele então se arrastou e olhou para baixo quando Karen ergueu uma visão melhor de seus rostos. "Quem é o cara da esquerda?" Peter perguntou e Karen levantou seu registro criminal.**

**''Mac Gargan. Registro criminal extenso, incluindo homicídios. Deseja que eu ative o Instant Kill?''**

-Tony,você tem que parar de criar robôs sanguinários.-Steve disse,Tony manda-lhe um olhar,Bruce tem um olhar exasperado e Wanda?Bem,se não tivesse o Visão ela estaria na bad total.

**"Não, Karen, pare com o Instant Kill já." Peter disse a ela enquanto continuava assistindo o grupo.**

-FINALMENTE!Alguém com senso!-Rhodes exclamou.

**Caminhonete branca. "O cara de antes disse, caminhando até o grupo. Um dos outros caras, Gargan, acenou com a cabeça e o cara saiu.**

**"Dronie, examine o navio em busca de uma caminhonete branca." O pequeno drone voou e começou a examinar os veículos que a balsa estava carregando. Ele localizou um caminhão e voou, achando que era uma picape branca com um cara sentado no banco da frente. O cara então saiu do caminhão enquanto o outro de antes se aproximava. Dronie diminuiu o zoom quando o outro cara levantou a lona do caminhão para revelar uma pilha de armas, Dronie enviando o feedback para Karen, que colocou no HUD de Peter. **

**"Oh, isso é perfeito demais. Eu tenho as armas, compradores e vendedores em um só lugar."Peter disse enquanto Karen falava.**

**"Chamada recebida de Tony Stark."**

**"Não não não. Não responda. Peter começou a recuar quando o rosto de Tony apareceu no HUD de Peter.**

-Segunda vez hein,Tony,que alguém não quer falar com você.-Scott disse.

Tony revirou os olhos.

-Pra sua informação,há muitas pessoas no mundo não querendo falar comigo.

Houve um silêncio.

-E a parte boa disso é?...

-Ned,cala a boca!

**"Sr. Parker. Você tem um segundo? "Tony perguntou**

**"Na verdade, estou na escola." Peter tentou mentir, mas Karen é a IA maravilhosa que lhe é negada.**

**"Não, você não é."**

-Nossa,Tony,sua IA é igual a você.Uma bela de X9.-Clint disse.

-O que que é X9?-Thor pergunta em um susurro ao seu irmão,que suspira exasperado.

**"Bom trabalho em Washington" Tony começou, Peter voltando ao seu poleiro com um "Tudo bem". Enquanto Tony continuava, "Meu pai nunca me deu muito apoio ... e estou tentando quebrar o ciclo da vergonha". Peter estava tentando ver o que os criminosos estavam fazendo, mas não conseguia ver ao redor do rosto de Tony.**

**"Uh, eu estou no meio de algo agora." Peter continuou tentando dar uma olhada melhor nos criminosos.**

**"Não me interrompa quando eu estiver elogiando você.''**

-Um pouco egocêntrico não acha?

**''Enfim, grandes coisas estão prestes a ... O que é isso? "Tony perguntou quando a balsa soou.**

**"Estou no treino da banda." Peter mentiu.**

-Mentira,ele largou a banda depois que foi humilhado por não saber tocar uma flauta.-Michelle explica.

Os outros olham-a.

-E você sabe disso como?,Bucky pergunta.

-A biblioteca é do lado da sala de música,e você fica curioso quando houve um apito infernal.-ela explica.

**"Isso é estranho. Happy me disse que você deixou a banda seis semanas atrás. O que houve? Tony deu a Peter um olhar dizendo que ele estava desconfiado.**

**"Eu tenho que ir. Terminar a ligação. "Peter rapidamente disse a Karen, enquanto Tony dava uma agitada:" Ei. "**

-Isso foi rude.-Tony disse.

-Bem,tal pai tal filho,né.-Steve disse.

**Peter, em seguida, atirou em uma teia, pegando as chaves do cara. - Eu pego as chaves! "Ei pessoal. A balsa ilegal de comércio de armas era às 10h30. Você perdeu. "Peter disse a eles, balançando as chaves antes de prender os caras na frente dele e jogá-los de volta. Ele então atirou uma teia no cara na frente dele, chutando-o para fora da balsa enquanto ele passava a teia pela própria balsa, puxando o cara para trás e fazendo-o bater na borda. Peter então se esquivou de um ataque do cara antes, desta vez o cara tinha uma arma nele. O cara ficou com a arma presa no parapeito, já que Toomes agora era o primeiro, alguém se reportando a ele.**

**"O cara aranha está aqui." Toomes fez uma cara de raiva quando ele se levantou e se afastou. Os dois caras do caminhão avançaram, um deles pegando uma motocicleta próxima.**

**"Não tão rápido." Peter disse a eles enquanto punha o cara na motocicleta e jogava os dois no chão. "Vocês estão bem? Minha culpa. Isso foi um pouco difícil. "Peter admitiu antes de se virar para o cara com a arma. "Eu tenho que dizer, o outro cara era muito melhor com essa coisa." Peter disse a ele quando ele ejetou a correia vazia e colocou nova, Dronie voltando e se prendendo de volta ao peito de Peter. "Estou sinceramente- estou- estou chocado." Peter brincou ao atirar uma granada de teia de volta e pegar o outro cara que estava tentando fugir.**

-Isso foi está dando o que aqueles caras merecem...meu trabalho foi completo.-Natasha disse.

**Outro cara tentou fugir, mas Toomes o parou e bateu a cabeça na caminhonete algumas vezes antes de chamar a atenção de Peter, os dois ficaram se encarando. Toomes começou a sorrir, mas antes que Peter pudesse pegá-lo, armas foram sacadas quando homens se aproximaram de Peter de todos os ângulos.**

**"Congelar! FBI. Não se mexa. Caia no chão. FBI. "Foi gritado por diferentes agentes quando Peter levantou as mãos e recuou.**

-E lá se vai a minha diversão.-Loki disse sombriamente.

Todos trocam olhares;

-Clima tenso.-Scott diz.

**"Como assim, FBI?" Ele perguntou e Karen respondeu.**

**"O FBI é o Federal Bureau of Investigation." Ela o informou.**

-Tony,antes de dar um IA para um pessoa,ensine-a sarcasmo.

**"Eu sei, mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Peter perguntou, mas foi interrompido quando as asas do abutre saltaram da van branca. O FBI e Peter se viraram com o barulho ao ver o abutre emergir da van, com a arma nas mãos enquanto avançava.**

**Um agente do FBI deu um tiro quando Peter começou a gritar: - Saia da frente. Saia do caminho! O abutre deu um tiro em Peter, mas ele se esquivou, tentando tirar todo mundo do caminho do abutre. "Não. Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado. Mova-se, mova-se, mova-se! "Peter continuou a gritar enquanto puxava agentes para fora do caminho de um carro jogado, atingindo Peter e o cara pendurado na balsa. O Abutre voou para fora e encarou a balsa, voando um pouco quando ele disparou contra Peter. Peter disse ao agente restante do FBI, os outros já subindo as escadas.**

**"Vá para o convés superior. Estamos saindo daqui. "Vulture disse a seus homens.**

-Só eu que to sentindo que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

-Scoot,cala a boca.

-Olha aqui,pelo que eu saiba estamos aqui para ão você não tem o direito de me mandar calar a boca.

-Sim,eu que também tenho isso.-Fury disse levantando uma fita -Então,Scott,como se sente com tudo mundo sabendo que você é a melhor avó do mundo?

Scott está faz beicinho antes de sentar.

-Isso não é justo.-ele diz.

-Vou te dizer o que não é justo.É perder a visão por causa de um gato.

Houve um silêncio.

-Podemos continuar com o filme,por favor?

**O Abutre cortou isso, permitindo que o homem escapasse. Em vez disso, Peter passou a atirar sua próxima teia no tornozelo do abutre, tentando puxar o homem para baixo. Os agentes do FBI começaram a atirar no Abutre e o homem deu o próximo tiro neles, faltando Peter puxando-o, fazendo seu tiro entrar na balsa e atingindo uma fileira vazia de assentos, passageiros se movendo com um grito. O Abutre começou a recuar, mas Peter colocou um webbed em um carro e prendeu as teias, o carro sendo puxado para frente e atingindo um poste quando Peter pulou em cima dele. O Abutre tentou matá-lo, mas Peter se esquivou e grudou na parede do próximo andar, atirando outra teia no Abutre. O Abutre continuou tentando atirar em Peter,**

**O Abutre se libertou de todas as teias ao seu redor e começou a carregar sua arma, apenas para Peter atirar nela. O abutre puxou a arma para trás, fazendo Peter cair e acertar um poste. "Ative a rede Taser!" Peter gritou enquanto a rede produzia correntes elétricas, afetando o abutre e suas asas. O Abutre soltou sua arma quando Peter puxou, a arma caindo no chão quando começou a tremer, Peter tentando prendê-la, logo conseguindo.**

**"Você está mexendo com coisas que não entende."**

-Isso não é a primeira vez.-Ned murmurou.

**Peter acenou com os braços para cima, a arma foi ativada, cortando a balsa ao meio. O Abutre começou a deixar a cena, seu homem pulando sobre ele enquanto eles voavam para longe. As pessoas começaram a olhar para os danos quando a balsa balançou, a água estourando através da fenda que a arma havia criado. As pessoas começaram a se mover para ambos os lados da balsa quando ela começou a se mover, a fenda no meio ficou cada vez maior quando a balsa começou a se dividir.**

-Merda.-Wanda murmurou.

-Olha a língua.-Steve diz embora estivesse chocado com a cena.

**"Oh meu Deus. O que eu faço? "Peter gritou antes de tomar uma decisão:" Karen ... me dê um raio-x do barco e atinja todos os pontos mais fortes. "Ele ordenou, o HUD ficando preto e branco enquanto Karen destacava os pontos mais fortes em vermelho. As pessoas estavam gritando e gritando quando Peter se moveu para cima, "Granada da Web. Granada da Web. Teia de divisão, vai. "Peter gritou quando começou a tentar conectar a balsa de volta pelos pontos mais fortes. Ele se moveu sem problemas enquanto pulava de um lado para o outro, prendendo teias enquanto se dirigia para a frente, também se movendo pelas chamas. Ele aterrissou na frente, respirando fundo enquanto olhava o que havia feito. A balsa rangeu e gemeu quando as teias mal a seguravam juntas, as pessoas se aconchegando umas nas outras em busca de conforto.**

-Cara,imagina o tanto de força que se precisa pra isso?-Sam diz.

**"Ótimo trabalho, Peter. Você tem 98% de sucesso. Karen o informou e Peter se levantou.**

**"Noventa e oito?" Peter perguntou quando um homem grande se levantou.**

-É um bom número.-Rhodes diz.

**"Sim, Homem-Aranha!" O homem aplaudiu e bateu palmas, mas parou quando uma teia quebrou e ele foi jogado no chão. Mais teias começaram a se romper quando Peter exclamou: "Não, não, não." Ele parecia aterrorizado quando as pessoas começaram a gritar novamente e a água subiu, levando carros com ele enquanto homem aguentava a vida toda. Os lados começaram a se inclinar quando as pessoas começaram a deslizar para os lados e as teias continuaram a quebrar. Peter, se arriscando, mergulhou atrás de uma das teias quebradas e a agarrou, atirando em outra do outro lado, segurando as duas peças enquanto tentava mover a balsa de volta. Por um momento ele parou, mas as teias começaram a se quebrar novamente e Peter começou a gritar de dor quando as partes da balsa começaram a se separar mais uma vez.**

-Gente,ele vai morrer.-Bruce diz,preocupando Tony mais ainda.

-Não,não vai não.-Ned diz -Só alguns hematomas aqui e ali,mas ele vai ficar bom.-ele diz sem nenhuma preocupaçã outros olham pra ele.

-Momento errado,perdedor.-MJ sussurra pra ele.

**Peter parecia que estava prestes a deixar ir, mas então a balsa começou a se mover novamente. Uma vez seguro, Peter caiu.**

**"Que diabos?" Ele perguntou, olhando em volta, "Que diabos?" Ele olhou em direção à janela na frente dele e congelou.**

**Era Tony em sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Ele olhou pela janela, "Oi, Homem-Aranha. Prática de banda, foi?''**

-Agora,vai dar a merda.-Sam diz a Scott.

**"Sim, homem de ferro!" O grandalhão gritou e começou a bater palmas quando Peter virou a cabeça antes de sair correndo. Peter começou a seguir Tony enquanto consertava a fenda na balsa, subindo no teto e correndo atrás dele enquanto eles saíam da balsa.**

**"Sr. Stark. "Peter gritou quando ele se jogou na escada. "Ei, Sr. Stark, eu poderia fazer alguma coisa? O que você quer que eu faça? "Peter gritou enquanto continuava se virando para Tony enquanto o Homem de Ferro voava.**

**"Eu acho que você já fez o suficiente." Tony disse a ele antes de ir embora, deixando Peter subir e vê-lo sair.**

-Ai,essa até eu senti...

-CALA A BOCA,SCOTT!

-Estão tirando minha liberdade de falar.-ele diz fazendo todos bufarem.

**Peter é visto sentado em uma borda, sem máscara, Tony voando em sua direção: "Anteriormente em Peter Screws the Pooch, eu digo para você ficar longe disso. Em vez disso, você cortou um terno multimilionário para se esgueirar pelas minhas costas ... fazendo a única coisa que eu disse para você não fazer. Tony o repreendeu e Peter desviou o olhar.**

**"Todos estão bem?" Ele perguntou, o traje de Tony mostrado pairando perto dele.**

**"Não, obrigado por você." Tony disse a ele, fazendo Peter olhar para ele.**

**"Não, obrigado por mim?" Peter perguntou, virando-se e pegando sua máscara, pulando da pequena parede. "Essas armas estavam lá fora, e eu tentei falar sobre isso ... mas você não ouviu. Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse acabado de me ouvir. "Peter gritou enquanto se aproximava de Tony, seu traje se abaixando mais perto do chão.**

**"Se você se importasse, estaria aqui." Peter disse a ele e o traje do Homem de Ferro se abriu, revelando Tony quando ele saiu. Peter recuou quando Tony deu mais alguns passos.**

-Quem mandou falar adiantado.-Visão disse.

**"Eu ouvi, garoto. Quem você acha que chamou o FBI, hein? Você sabia que eu era o único que acreditava em você? Todos os outros disseram que eu era louco por recrutar um garoto de 14 anos ... Tony começou antes que Peter o interrompesse.**

-Na verdade,a gente já achava você louco.-Rhodes diz -Isso-ele apontou pra tela -Só aumentou a nossa opinião.

**"Eu tenho 15 anos."**

-Acho que isso não melhora muita coisa não.

**"Não, é aqui que você fecha, está bem? O adulto está conversando. Tony retrucou enquanto continuava. - E se alguém tivesse morrido hoje à noite? História diferente, certo? Porque isso é com você. E se você morresse ... eu sinto que isso está em mim. Não preciso disso em minha consciência.**

-Sabe o que ajudaria?Terapia.

-Scott.-Tony disse em aviso.

**"Sim senhor. Sinto muito. "Peter começou, Tony cortando com um" Desculpe, não cortou. "Como Peter continuou:" Eu entendo. "Depois de alguns segundos dizendo:" Eu só queria ser como você. "**

**"E eu queria que você ficasse melhor." Tony revidou. "Ok, não está dando certo. Vou precisar do traje de volta. Tony disse a ele e Peter olhou para cima.**

-Ahh então foi assim que aconteceu.-Ned disse.

**"Por quanto tempo?" Peter perguntou, com medo em sua voz.**

**"Para sempre." Tony respondeu. "Sim, é assim que funciona." Tony disse enquanto Peter tentava dizer: "Não, não. Por favor, você precisa entender. "Mas Tony não ouviu:" Vamos ouvir. "**

**"Por favor, isso é tudo o que tenho. Não sou nada sem esse traje. Peter implorou e Tony lançou um olhar duro.**

-Tecnicamente isso é mentira,você sempre vai ser um nerd,que gosta de legos e que um dia apanhou por uma criança.-Michelle diz.

Os outros olharam pra ela.

-Momento errado,Slenderman.-Ned sussurra pra ela,ela lhe manda um olhar.

**"Se você não é nada sem esse traje, então não deveria." Tony disse a ele, sua voz séria. "OK? Deus, eu pareço meu pai. Tony zombou enquanto olhava para Peter.**

**"Eu não tenho nenhuma outra roupa." Peter admitiu calmamente e Tony assentiu.**

-Uma vez isso aconteceu comigo.-Ned disse.

-O que?Seu terno,uma coisa que você amava,foi tirado de você?-MJ perguntou.

-Não exatamente,mas um dia eu estava na praia,quando voltei pra areia minhas roupas não estavam lá.Ai eu pensei: ''Que merda eu fui roubado.'',ai eu tive que voltar pra casa de sunga.

-Isso é uma história bem constrangedora,mas não se compara.

-Eu não terminei,descobri que eu não fui roubado.E sim que eu não tinha deixado minhas roupas naquela parte.

-Hum...ainda assim não se compara.

-Bem,eu tentei.

**"Ok, nós vamos resolver isso.",Tony diz.**

Houve um silêncio na sala.

-Mas peraí,vocês sabiam que isso ia acontecer?-Rhodes pergunta aos adolescentes,que estavam fazendo lutinha de dedo.

Eles olham pra ele,e respondem simultaneamente.

-Sim.-ele dizem antes de voltar para a luta de dedos.

-Tá né...

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Bem,vocês é que decidem.**

**Não se esqueçam de ler os ONE-SHORTS.**

**E comentar que filme vocês querem que eles reajam na próxima história.**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A:Pra quem não está sabendo.**

**Comecei um sorteio,pra participar?É simples,escreva nos comentários um capítulo que gostou.E você já está concorrendo.**

**O que você ganha com isso?Hum...nada demais,só vai ter acesso ao primeiro/e segundo capítulo da próxima história antes mesmo dela ser lançada,além de saber o que vem por ai.**

**Gostou?Então vai lá comentar.**

**Resultados serão colocados 31/12/19**

**Na próxima vez que vemos Peter, ele está com uma camisa que diz 'Eu sobrevivi à minha viagem a Nova York' com um táxi e calça de pijama da Hello Kitty. Ele caminhou até a porta do apartamento e hesitou antes de bater, pode abrir a porta. Peter deu a ela um pequeno e hesitante "Hey". Enquanto ela se afastava, deixando Peter fechar a porta enquanto ela entrava na sala de estar.**

-Um pijama da Hello Kitty?Sério?-MJ pergunta tentando segurar a risada.

"**Eu liguei para você o dia todo. Você não atendeu o telefone. Você não pode fazer isso. Então essa coisa de balsa acontece. Liguei para cinco delegacias de polícia. Cinco. "May falou enquanto Peter caminhava até ela.**

**"Eu estou bem." Peter interrompeu, mas May continuou reclamando dele.**

-Não ele não está.-Rhodes disse -Viu,Tony,você deixou o garoto deprimido.

Tony levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Primeiro de tudo:eu ainda não fiz :o garoto precisava aprender uma liçã :da pra pararem de olhar pra mim,eu sei que minha beleza encanta você sério isso tá parecendo meio Stalker.

Os outros bufam e reviram os olhos.

_Tosse _Egocêntrico _Tosse_

**''Liguei para cinco de seus amigos. Liguei para a mãe de Ned.''**

-Ahh é por isso,que minha mãe perguntou sobre ele aquele dia.-Ned murmurou pra si mesmo.

"**May, eu estou bem. Honestamente, apenas relaxe. Eu estou bem. Ele disse a ela e ela se levantou, virando-se para encará-lo.**

"**Corte as besteiras. Eu sei que você deixou a detenção. Eu sei que você saiu do quarto de hotel em Washington. Eu sei que você sai desta casa todas as noites. Isso não está bem. Peter, você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo. Apenas coloque isso para fora. Somos só eu e você. "Ela disse honestamente e ele olhou para ela, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.**

-Coitada,ainda triste com a perda.-Ned disse,isso chamou atenção dos outros,exceto MJ porque ela já sabe.

-Perda de quem?-T'Challa perguntou.

-É...-Ned tenta dizer,ele e MJ trocam olhares -Ninguém específico...podemos continuar o filme?-ele pergunta com uma risada nervosa.

Os outros estreitam os olhos com suspeita.

Mas deixam passar.

**"Eu perdi o estágio Stark." Ele disse a ela, soando como se ele dissesse mais alto que ele iria quebrar.**

**"O que?"**

**"Sim."**

**"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.**

-Ahhh nada demais,ele só fez uma baita de mancada.E quase matou dezenas de pessoas.-Scott diz com um fingido encolher de ombros.

Sam bufou com uma pequena risada.

**"Eu apenas pensei que eu poderia trabalhar muito duro e ele poderia- Ele iria- Você sabe." Peter tentou dizer a ela quando se sentou. "Mas eu estraguei tudo."**

**May se moveu para confortá-lo, abraçando a cabeça dele enquanto ela esfregava as costas dele. **

"**Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Está bem."**

**"Sinto muito por ter feito você se preocupar." Peter disse a ela quando ela olhou para ele.**

**"Eu não estou tentando arruinar sua vida."**

**"Sim, eu sei."**

**"Eu também costumava me esgueirar."**

-Aposto que era pra aquelas festas que ela ia.-Tony disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Cara,você é casado.-Rhodes disse.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso dar uma olhadinha.-Tony argumenta.

Rhodes revira os olhos.

-Se a Pepper estivesse aqui,hein.

**"Sim." May fez uma careta quando ela se moveu e cheirou Peter antes de voltar a acariciar sua cabeça.**

"**E tome um banho. Você cheira. Você cheira a lixo. Ela parou para permitir que ele se levantasse e Peter assentiu.**

-Não é a primeira vez.-MJ disse.

-Espera aí,tirou as roupas do lixo?-Steve pergunta.

-Não sei...talvez.-Tony responde.

**"Eu sei." Ele disse enquanto se inclinava para frente e se levantava, indo embora.**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar se você quer participar do sorteio.**

**Até o próximo ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A:Olá queridos(a) leitores(a).Bem,espero que seu Natal esteja sendo bom.**

**E pra torna-lo melhor,decidi fazer um teaser da próxima história.**

**E não se esqueçam do sorteio.**

**Espero que gostem.**

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gritos ecoando pela sala.

-Onde a gente está?-uma voz perguntou.

-Será que a gente morreu?

-Claro,depois da pessoas vem pra uma sala de cinema.

-Cala a boca,Flash.

-Ahhh não,de novo não...-duas voz gemeram,uma feminina e outra masculina.(**N/A:Quem será que é?)**

**/**

**''Sei que vocês tem muitas perguntas,mas vou resumir em uma ês estão aqui pra ver um filme e comentar.''**

**/**

-Desde quando você e a MJ são próximos?

-É é é...o que?De onde tirou isso?Eu e a MJ,próximos?Está louco...-,a pessoas respondeu com uma risada nervosa.

-Sei...-,a outra disse desconfiada.

/

**''Vamos fazer o ajuda aqui?''**

**''O que?''**

**''O ajuda aqui.''**

**''Anda você adora.''**

-Se ele diz isso,deve ser porque o outro odeia.

**''Eu odeio.''**

-Falei.

**''É legal,funciona sempre.''**

**''É humilhante.''**

**''Tem um plano melhor.''**

-Claro que ele tem,não se lembram de Nova York?

**''Não.''**

-Me enganei...

**''Então faremos.''**

**''Nós não vamos fazer o ajuda aqui.''**

-Eles provavelmente irão.

**A porta do elevador se abre.**

**''Ajuda aqui,meu irmão está AQUI!''**

-É por isso o nome: ''Ajuda aqui''

-Se pensou que era o que?

A pessoa encolhe os ombros.

-Ahh sei lá,talvez...ahh sei lá.

**Thor joga Loki nos guardas derrubando-os.**

-O outro tinha razão,é humilhante.

-E por que achou que não seria?

-Ahhh sei lá,ele é o Deus da Mentira.

**''Ahhh clássico.''**

-Como que isso pode ser um clássico?

-Talvez eles tenham feito isso a um bom tempo.

-Talvez...

**''Ainda odeio.''**

-Ele também odeia tudo né.

**''[...] é humilhante.''**

-Isso ele está certo.

**''Pra mim não é.''**

-Talvez seja porque não é você que é jogado!

/

-Acha que devemos contar pra ele?-MJ pergunta a Ned enquanto eles estão observando Peter.

-Não,é melhor ele não saber de nada.

/

**'[...] e nos conhecemos.''**

-Ele seriamente está falando com um esqueleto?

-Não,ele está falando com você,idiota.É que agora o Thor decidiu dar uma de Deadpool e está quebrando a quarta parede.-,a pessoa disse sarcasticamente.

Um segundo depois dá pra reparar que uma almofada está voando em direção a um certo alguém.

/

-Só eu sinto que vai dar merda?

-Ahh ótimo,temos outro Scott aqui.

-O que?

-Nada.

/

-Sabe eu acho que depois de tudo isso não vai ter mais lutas.

-Ele vai ir para um torneio de luta e você fala isso?

-Só tentando ser otimista.-a pessoa disse encolhendo os ombros.

/

**''[...]O INCRÍVEL HULK!''**

-Merda...

-Ele se fudeu.

-Se fudeu,é foi pro fundo do poço do fundo do poço.

-...Vou fingir que entendi.

/

**''Você não tem que ter medo,a não ser que seja uma tesoura.''**

Houve risos abafados pela sala.

**''É uma piadinha de pedra,papel e tesoura...''**

-Não é tão engraçado quando você explica.

**''[...]A única coisa que faz sentido,é que nada faz sentido.''**

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.

-Se nada faz sentido,né.Duhhh...

**REAGINDO AO RAGNAROK**

**BREVE**

**N/A:Então...o que acharam?**

**Coloquem nos comentários.**

**Feliz Natal!**


	27. Chapter 27

**''Peter,você é um bom rapaz e manter a cabeça no lugar,ta bom?''**

-Ai meu deus,ele foi expulso?-Scott exclama.

Tony parece preocupado.

**''Ta bom.'',Peter diz antes de sair.**

**''Você foi expulso?Vai estudar em algum outro colégio?(N/A:No filme ele falou outra coisa,mas eu não entendi,então vai ser assim mesmo)'',Ned pergunta assim que ele sai.**

-Sério que acredita nisso?-MJ pergunta.

Ned encolhe os ombros.

-Talvez...

**''Isso é lenda urbana,e é claro que eu não fui expulso.''**

-Ainda bem.-Natasha diz.

**''Sorte sua.''**

**Peter na detenção.**

**MJ mostrando o desenho dele triste.**

-Okay,eu sei que isso é muita o desenho ficou ótimo.-Scott diz-Já pensou em ir pra um concurso ou algo assim?

**O relógio é mostrado.**

**Peter falando algo em espanhol.**

**Peter e Ned fazem seu toque.**

**O sino toca.**

**''Oi.'',Peter diz.**

**''Oi.'',Liz responde.**

-Será que ele vai falar com ela?-Thor pergunta.

-O idiota,ele já tá falando com ela.-Tony diz.

**''Eu pensei que isso aqui fosse pra aula de cálculo.''**

**''É eu estava cuidado dos preparativos para o baile.''**

-Aparentemente a única a fazer isso.-Bruce diz.

**''Olha,eu queria pedir desculpas pelo lance do queria muito...''**

-Sério?Só por que eu achei que ele ia convida-lá.-Sam diz.

**''Tudo bem.''**

**''Eu sinto muito.''**

-Ele tem que aprender a parar de pedir desculpas demais.-Rhodes diz.

**''Fala isso pro Tobey Maguire.'',a escritora diz.**

Todos olham pro teto confusos.

-Quem diabos é ele?-Ned pergunta sussurrando pra MJ.

-Eu não sei.

-Você deveria saber.

-Por que isso?

-Bem,você que sabe de tudo.

**''Na semana passada,o Declaton pra mim era a coisa mais eu quase morri.''**

-Quase.

**''Não,não,nã quia dizer que...não foi legal,ainda mais porque...eu ...gosto..de você.''**

-HORA DA APOSTA!-Scott grita já com dinheiro na mão-Quem aposta que ela vai rejeitar ele?-Fury,T'Challa,Visão,Clint e Rhodes levantam a mão -E quem aposta que ela vai aceitar?-os outros levantam a mão,exceto MJ e Ned porque eles já sabem quem ganha.

**''Eu sei.''**

-Okay,isso não é o que esperávamos,mas tudo bem.-Scott diz.

**Peter olha pra ela surpreso.**

**''Você é péssimo em guardar segredo.'',Liz diz.**

**''É...é...eu tenho que ir pra aula a gente precisa se ver mais,eu vou ficar no castigo pra sempre.''**

-Bem,não exatamente.Já que as aulas só duram até...-Mj para de falar quando nota todos olhando pra ela -Esquece.

**Liz assente.**

**''Pois é...e você já deve ter um par pro baile?''**

**''Eu me ocupei tanto planejando,quem nem cheguei a essa parte.''**

-Sério?-Scott diz.

-Parte boa,ele pode convida-lá agora.-Sam diz.

-Bem,se ele tiver coragem.-Clint diz.

**''Se quer...ir comigo?''**

-''Se ele tiver coragem''.-Scott diz zombando das palavras de Clint.

**''Quero.''**

-Tudo bem,podem passando o dinheiro.-Scott diz.

Os outros,hesitantes,passam o dinheiro.

**''Sério?...Que legal.ótimo.''**

-Agora ele só está falando a toa.-Wanda diz.

**''Legal.''**

**''Na verdade,eu vou ter que ir.''Peter diz saindo com um sorriso no rosto.**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo?Paro?**

**Bem,vocês que decidem.**

**A propósito,ainda não ouviram falar no SORTEIO?**

**Bem,eu te explico como é que é.**

**É SIMPLES,é FÁCIL.**

**Tudo que você precisa fazer é,colocar nos comentários um capítulo que gostou e PRONTO já está concorrendo.**

**Se fizer isso você ANTES mesmo dos outros já pode ler o primeiro/e segundo capítulo.**

**Vai deixar essa oportunidade passar?**

**PS:Se você fala outra língua que não seja português,tudo se você ganhar os capítulos já irão vir na sua devida língua.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 29:Gravata

**''May,eu quero sua ajuda.'',Peter diz,May rapidamente se levanta.**

**Peter está se arrumando.**

**Engraxa os sapatos.**

**Escova os dentes.**

**May e Peter vendo vídeo de como colocar uma gravata.**

-Isso é bem constrangedor...-Rhodes diz

-O que?Eles não saberem fazer uma gravata?Ou a parte que eles estão vendo como?-Clint pergunta.

-Ambos...na verdade.-Rhodes responde.

-Na verdade,eu também não sei colocar gravata.-Scott diz.

Sam e Clin mandam olhares incrédulos pra ele,antes de cada um pular de assento.

**E finalmente eles conseguem fazer a gravata.**

**Corta cena.**

**May ensinando Peter a dançar.**

-Quem dança assim?

-Adolescentes.

**''É o grande é o plano?'',May pergunta quando estacionam na frente da casa de Liz.**

**''Abro a porta pra ela,digo que ela ta bonitaa,mas sem exagero porque se não pega mal.''**

**''Hum.''**

**''Ai quando eu dançar com ela,ponho as mãos no quadril dela.''**

**May assente,Peter sai do carro.**

**''Tchau.''**

**''Tchau.''**

**Peter anda até a porta,tocando a campainha.**

**A porta se abre pra revelar Toomes.**

Todos da sala entram em choque.

Cada um tendo sua reação.

Tony

-Não,não,não,não,não e não...não ele.

Scott

'-O que?!

Rhodes

-Coitado do garoto.

Sam

-Isso só acontece com ele

Wanda

-Só quando estava indo bem.

Fury

-Falar que o garoto é azarado seria um eufemismo.

Ned e MJ

-Então foi assim que ele descobriu.-os dois dizem juntos,suas vozes sem sinal de medo ou algo dos vingadores,que estavam correndo pela sala pirando.

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**

**LEMBREM DO SORTEIO!**


	29. Chapter 29

**''Você deve ser o Peter.''**

-Merda ele já sabe o nome dele.-Scott disse.

-Diz que não,diz que não.-Tony e alguns outros estavam pensando.

**''Sou.''**

Houve um som de exaspero pela sala.

-Talvez ele só seja um visitante.-Scott sugeriu.

-Claro, como que um visitante saberia o nome dele?-Rhodes respondeu.

-Ahhh sei lá,sempre tem aqueles amigos próximos ou ele pode ser o tio que a namorada pergunta sobre os namoradinhos.-,Scott disse,fazendo as pessoas olharem pra ele.

-Bem,sempre tem a chance dele ser um tio.-Steve disse

**''Eu sou o pai da Liz.''**

-Bem,esquece a teoria de tio.-Scott disse zombando pra Steve.

-E esquece a teoria dele ser marido de alguma tia dos namoradinhos.-Steve respondeu zombando.

-Não suporto essas tias.-MJ murmurou,Ned olhou estranho pra ela.

**''Aperta aqui.'',Toomes disse estendendo a mão,que Peter pegou nervosamente.**

**''Beleza esse aperto.''**

-Deve ter sido mesmo,ouviram o barulho que fez?-Scott perguntou.

-Não,Scott,a gente não ouviu com pelo menos umas sete caixas de som.-Natasha disse sarcasticamente.

Scott fez beicinho.

**Peter estava andando nervosamente e lentamente pela casa.**

**''Oi,Peter,que elegância.'',a mulher disse.**

Todos pularam de susto.

-Puta merda,que susto.-Scott disse com a mão no peito.

**''Obrigado.''**

**A mulher chegou até Toomes.**

**''Já gravou o nome dele?''**

**''Freddy?''**

**''Peter.''**

-Bem,pelo menos sabemos que ela não é do mal.-Scott disse.

-Como pode ter certeza disso?-Wanda pergunta.

-Bem...na verdade...eu não tenho certeza disso.-ele desiste no final.

**''Eu vou lá chamar a Liz.'',a mulher diz saindo.**

**''Tá bom.''**

-Se ele cair no chão com um ataque cardíaco,não diga que eu não avisei.-Scott disse.

-Mas você não avisou?-Wanda disse.

-Quer parar de ser uma estraga prazeres,tá pior que o Slerderman.

**''Tudo bem,Peter?''**

-Obviamente não.

-Como ficaria se descobrisse que o pai do seu par é um cara que quer te matar?-Tony disse finalmente.

-Bem...eu pensaria o quanto eu sou azarado.

**''Tudo.''**

-Mentira.-Scott cantou com uma voz alegre,por que?Não faço a mínima ideia...e é uma almofada voando em direção a ele? -AIII!

**''Se parece pálido.'',Toomes diz fazendo sinal com a faca.**

-Também com você com uma faca.

**''Quer beber alguma coisa?''**

-NÃO!-Tony imediatamente se levantou gritando.

-Cara,calma.-Rhodes disse puxando ele pra baixo.

**''BourBon?Uma vodka pra tomar coragem?''**

-Nem pra coragem ele vai!-,nem preciso dizer quem falou,né.

**''Eu não tenho idade pra beber.''**

-Isso mesmo!

**''Resposta certa.''**

-Não haja como se tivesse sido um teste.-Natasha rosnou.

**Liz aparece.**

**''OLha só,olha só como você está linda.''**

**''Tá me deixando sem graça,pai.''**

**''Não está,Peter?''**

**''É você está muito...''**

-Ele está tão nervoso que nem consegue falar bonita.-Thor diz.

**''Mas uma vez resposta certa.''**

**''É um corsage?''**

**Peter entregou pra ela.**

-Ele seriamente precisa de mais confiança.

**''Obrigada.''**

**''Bom,eu sou o motorista de vocês então vamos colocar o bloco na rua.'',Toomes diz.**

**''Não,não,nã tirar umas fotos antes.'',a mãe de Liz fala.**

**''Mãeee...'',Liz diz.**

**-Bem,sempre tem a mãe que faz isso.-MJ disse.**

**''Aqui, bem gente!Peter junta ...'',Peter não sorriu só olhou para Toomes.**

-Okay,eu sei que esse negócio de ''estar na mesma sala que seu inimigo'' é ruim,mas cara ele seriamente precisa dar um sorriso pra foto,pelo menos aqueles falsos.-Sam diz.

**''Você não precisa fazer isso.'',Peter diz.**

**''Não,não,eu vou viajar mesmo.'',Toomes diz.**

**''Ele vive viajando.'',a mãe de Liz diz pra Peter,antes de falar com Liz ''Ele é um gatinho.'',ela se abraçam ''Tá uma gata.''**

**''Para,mãe.'',Liz sussurra de volta.**

**''Te vejo daqui dois dias.'',Toomes diz para a mulher,ele se vira pra Peter ''Bora,Peter.''**

-Só eu acho que a próxima cena vai dar alguma merda?-Scott disse.

-E pela primeira vez na vida..-Natasha disse dando uma pausa pra suspirar -Eu concordo com o Scott.


	30. Chapter 30

**Eles estão no carro.**

**Toomes dirigindo,Peter e Liz estão no banco de trás.**

**Liz está se vendo na câmera.**

**''O que você quer fazer,Peter?'',Toomes perguntou a um Peter distraído.**

**''Oi?''**

**''Quando se formar,o que você acha que vai ser?''**

-Eu não acho que ele pensou nisso não.-Scott disse.

-Também com o Stark no pé dele.-Steve disse irritado.

Tony bufou mas ficou quieto,pela primeira vez na vida.

**''Ahh eu não sei ainda.''**

-Eu disse.-Scott falou.

**''Não começa,pai.'',Liz disse.**

-Ele já começou desde o começo do filme.-Rhodes disse.

**''Só perguntei.'',Toomes responde encolhendo os ombros ''Porque todo mundo que estuda naquele colégio,já está com avida encaminhada.'',ele disse mandando um olhar pra Peter.**

-Viram o olhar?Viram o olhar?-Scott perguntou rapidamente.

-Sim,Scott,nós vimos a merda do olhar que ele deu.-Natasha disse rudemente,ela estava irritada.É como ter uma criança sentada atrás de você.

**''Ahh não,eu ainda to no segundo ano.''**

-Eu já sabia o que eu ia fazer no segundo ano.-Bruce diz.

**Liz se inclinou.**

**''O Peter faz estágio com o Tony Stark'',ela disse.**

-Não!Por que foi dizer isso?-Scott choramingou batendo a poltrona da frente em sua testa.

-Agora lascou geral.-Sam disse.

**''[...]ele não tem com o que se preocupar.''**

**''Não diga?Stark?''**

**''Bem legal.''**

-Eu não queria interromper,mas sim é super legal!

-Tony...cala a boca!

**''O que você faz?''**

**''Aham é...na verdade,eu não sou mais estagiário dele.''**

**''Jura?''**

**''Sim,era...chato.''**

-Como é que é?!

-Tony...

-Nem vem com Tony não,só pra vocês saberem eu tenho uma casa em cada país!E agora vem com essa de é chato?!...Quer saber vá pro...

Tony foi interrompido por uma fita na sua boca.

-Obrigado,escritora.-Rhodes disse fazendo um sinal de amém.

**''Era chato?Você conheceu o homem aranha.''**

-NÃO!Meu Deus,alguém coloca uma fita na boca dessa menina.-Clint disse.

**''Jura?O homem aranha?Puxa,como ele é?''**

**''É gente ático...''**

**Liz se inclinou pra ele.**

**''Olha que fofinho.''**

-Tá,que importância tem essa frase?-Rhodes pergunto.

-Não sei,deve ser igual á lá só pra complementar.-Bruce diz.

**''Eu te conheço?Eu sinto que te conheço?Essa sua voz?''**

**''Ele participou do Declaton...e também foi a minha festa.''**

**''A festa foi bom,casa bonita,muitas janelas...''**

-Que jeito de elogiar a casa,janelas.-T'Challa disse.

**''Você ficou só dois segundos lá.''**

-Se alguém calar a boca dela,eu dou 1 milhão.-Fury diz.

-Você tem 1 milhão?-MJ disse.

-E quem disse que é de verdade?Sempre vai ter o dinheiro falso.

**''Eu fiquei muito mais do que dois segundos.''**

**''Você sumiu.''**

**''Não,eu não fiz não.''**

**''Você como sempre.''**

-Parece que o Ned não é o único X9 no filme.-Sam disse.

-Eii!Eu não contei pra ninguém!

-Sim,mas vontade é o que não faltou.

**Sinal Vermelho.**

**''Coisa horrível que aconteceu em Washington,né?Ficou com medo?Ficou contente que ele apareceu por lá?''**

**''Na verdade eu fiquei olhando lá de bem que ele apareceu por lá.''**

-Gente,to com medo.E essa música não ajuda.-Scott diz.

-E pela segunda vez hoje...eu concordo com o Scott.

**''O velho Homem Aranha.'',Toomes diz com um sorriso sombrio.**

-Puta merda,ele sabe.-Natasha disse.

-Talvez ele não saiba,só tenha...-Scott começou a pensar-Esquece,ele é óbvio.

-Isso vai dar muita merda...

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Continuo ou paro?**

**Vocês que decidem.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Liz olhou pros dois.**

**''Paiiii,sinal.''**

**E eles chegam na escola.**

**''Chegamos,fim da linha.''**

-Graças a deus!-Scott disse jogando as mãos pra cima-Agora,Peter,saí do carro!

-Ele não pode ouvir você,idiota.-Wanda disse.

**''Valeu,pai.''**

**Eles estão preste a sair.**

**''Vai entrando,Jujubinha,eu vou conversando com o de pai.''**

-Merda...

**''Não deixa ele te assustar.'',ela diz pra Peter ''Te amo.'',e beija Toomes na bochecha.**

**''Também.'',Toomes diz,Liz sai.**

**Toomes pega uma arma.**

-Ele pegou uma arma,ele pegou uma ARMA!-Scott diz desesperado.

**''Ela sabe?''**

**''Sabe o que?''**

**''Então não sabe.Ótimo...Ficou na sua,admiro isso.''**

-Tony,acho que essa de ''ficou na sua'' foi uma indireta.-Steve diz,Tony parece pensativo.

**''[...]Eu tenho meus segredos também,de todos os motivos que eu queria que minha filha não ,nada é mais importante que família,você salvou a minha filha,eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer disso,então eu vou te dar uma pronto?''**

-Ele vai atirar nele?-Bruce pergunta.

-Não,ele disse que daria uma chance.-Scott disse.

Natasha zomba,igual a um dos outros.

-Então se o homem rena aqui falasse isso,você acreditaria?-Tony perguntou.

Scott olha pra Loki,que tem um sorriso sombrio e o olhar de malícia.

-Não.-ele diz engolindo em seco e se encolhendo no assento de medo.

**''Saí do carro e esquece que isso aconteceu e nunca mais na vida,interfira nos meus negó se fizer,eu mato você...e todos que você te mato!Sou capaz disso pra proteger minha família,entendeu?'',ele perguntou pra um Peter de cabeça baixa.**

**Peter assente.**

**''Ei,eu salvei sua vida.''**

-Como é que é?Você não salvou nada além do seu ego!Idiota!Cretino!-Natasha começou a falar junto com um monte de xingamentos em russo.

**''O que que a gente diz?''**

**''Obrigado.''Peter diz.**

**''De nada.''**

-Filho da puta!

-Nat,calma...

**''Agora,entre lá e faz minha filha se ?E sem exagero.''**

-Quem você acha que é pra exigir alguma coisa dele,seu desgraçado!-Natsha estava furiosa.

Quanto ao resto do cinema?Bem,alguns dá pra ver seu queixo no chão,outros...já estão se afastando.

**Peter sai do carro.**

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que acharão?**

**Quero saber suas opiniões.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Peter diz a Liz que tem que sair.**

-Peraí!-Scott diz calmamente,antes de pirar -O QUE!?Isso é muita sacanagem,a gente passou mais de uma hora assistindo ele querendo sair com ela,e quando isso acontece ele desiste fácil assim?!

Ele teve mais comentários,embora eu sei que vocês gostam dos comentá prefiro tirar essa parte,por ser meio...imprópria.

**Peter vai correndo pelo corredor,desfazendo a gravata.**

-E eles tiveram tanto trabalho pra colocar.-Rhodes diz tristemente.

**Ele pega o macacão/terno antigo.**

-Eu não acredito que ele vai vestir isso.-MJ disse incrédula.

-Pode acreditar.-Ned respondeu.

**Peter é visto balançando para baixo de algum lugar enquanto entra em uma sala maior. "Hey!" Ele gritou quando vimos um homem, Adrian Toomes, parado em uma mesa. Toomes pousou uma chave de fenda e se virou quando Peter gritou: "Surpreso?"**

-Ai merda.

**Oh, ei, Pete. Eu não ouvi você entrar. "Toomes disse quando ele terminou e se virou para encarar o adolescente completamente.**

**"Acabou. Eu tenho você. Peter continuou a gritar enquanto caminhava em direção a Toomes.**

**\- Sabe, eu tenho que te contar, Pete ... eu realmente admiro sua coragem. Eu vejo porque Liz gosta de você. Eu faço. Quando você chegou em casa ... eu não tinha certeza. Eu pensei: "Sério?" Mas já entendi. Toomes vestiu a jaqueta de aviador e sorriu para Peter.**

-Ai merda,ele vai morrer,não é?-Scott perguntou para Ned,que encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Sem spoiler.

**"Como você pôde fazer isso com ela?"**

-É!Como pode fazer isso com ela?

**"A ela? Não estou fazendo nada com ela, Pete. Estou fazendo isso por ela. Peter murmurou um sim enquanto colocava uma das mãos de Toomes na mesa. "Peter ... você é jovem. Você não entende como o mundo funciona. "**

-...É isso também é verdade.

**\- Mas eu entendo que vender armas para criminosos está errado. Peter respondeu rapidamente e Toomes soltou um suspiro.**

**Como você acha que seu amigo Stark pagou por essa torre? Ou algum de seus brinquedinhos? Aquelas pessoas, Pete, aquelas pessoas lá em cima ... os ricos e os poderosos, eles fazem o que querem. Caras como nós ... como você e eu ... eles não se importam conosco. Construímos suas estradas e lutamos todas as suas guerras ... e tudo, mas eles não se importam conosco. Temos que ir atrás deles. Temos que comer os restos da mesa deles. É assim que é. Eu sei que você sabe do que estou falando, Peter.**

-Isso não é totalmente mentira.-Scott disse,enquanto Tony ficava calado.

**"Por que você está me dizendo isso?" Peter perguntou, mudando de posição.**

**Porque eu quero que você entenda. E ... eu precisava de um pouco de tempo para levá-la ao ar.**

-Faz sentido.-Scott disse,recebendo olhares de todos -O que?!

**Toomes simplesmente respondeu quando ele puxou uma faca, suas asas mecânicas batendo na parede com um zumbido. Danificou a maioria dos pilares ao redor de Peter quando ele pulou e esquivou as asas. Toomes cortou as correias de sua mão enquanto as asas continuavam a correr freneticamente, Peter se esquivando de cada golpe até que ele tapava o teto e as asas batiam contra uma parede, destruindo-se.**

**"Sinto muito, Peter." Toomes gritou quando um segundo par de asas saiu.**

-Mentira!VOCÊ NÃO SENTE MERDA NENHUMA!Seu DESGRAÇADO.-Natasha disse,os outros se afastando um pouco mais.

**"Do que você está falando? Essa coisa nem me tocou ainda.''**

-Você não fala isso pra um criminoso.-Sam disse.

**"Verdade. Então, novamente ... realmente não estava tentando. As asas então terminaram os pilares danificados, derrubando o teto de concreto em cima de Peter, esmagando-o.**

-É tipo a musiquinha da dona aranha.-Scott disse -Só que não tem final feliz nisso.

-O que que isso tem haver?-MJ perguntou.

-Se não viu o que eu falei não?Ahhh esses jovens de hoje,entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro.

-É o que minha mãe fala.-Ned murmurou pra si mesmo.

**"Chefe, eles estão ligando os motores." Uma voz veio de um walkie-talkie quando Toomes atendeu depois de assistir o concreto esmagar o spiderling.**

**"OK. Sim, sim. - Toomes gritou de volta quando o largou e olhou para o trabalho, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele caminhou para fora, seguindo a poeira e, quando parou, observou a Torre dos Vingadores. Um terceiro par de asas então caiu e ele os equipou. A cena mudou para mostrar Happy se afastando de um avião a jato, com um sorriso no rosto quando ele se virou para ver a escotilha subir, escondendo caixas. Ele se virou e continuou felizmente se afastando.**

**A cena então mostrou o prédio abandonado naufragado e como a maior parte aconteceu com Peter. Os escombros ainda estavam caindo e a poeira ainda estava se depositando, como mostrou Peter chegando. A maior parte de seu corpo estava sob os escombros de concreto enquanto ele tentava arrancar sua máscara, uma vez que estava fora, ele respirou fundo. "Ok, pronto?" Ele se perguntou enquanto lutava para respirar normalmente. Ele tentou levantar a laje que estava em cima dele, mas não conseguiu. Ele soltou alguns soluços sufocados ao gritar.**

-Não falei?-Scott perguntou olhando em volta -Vai morrer.-afirmou.

-Nossa,você é tão esperançoso.-Wanda disse sarcasticamente.

-Sendo realista.

**"Olá? Olá! Por favor, ei. Ei, por favor. Eu estou aqui em baixo. Eu estou aqui em baixo. Estou preso. Estou preso. Não consigo me mexer Eu não posso ... "Ele interrompeu quando teve que respirar mais algumas vezes, seus olhos pegando a máscara que estava na água, apenas metade dela aparecendo. Metade do rosto de Peter encheu a metade que faltava. Ele voltou ao rosto de Peter quando a voz de Tony ecoou em sua cabeça.**

_**"Se você não é nada sem esse traje, não deveria usa-lo.''**_

-Agora ele vai morrer com culpa.-Loki disse.

-Ele não vai morrer!-Tony disse.

-Estamos sendo sinceros aqui.-Loki disse fazendo sinal pra ele e Scott.

-Não quero sua sinceridade!

-Bem,mais eu insisto em dize-la.

-Quer saber,se estamos sendo todo mundo ser sinceros...Capitão,não existe o clássico bumbum da América!Sam,aquelas suas asas são uma merda!Wanda,todo mundo sabe que esse sotaque é fingido!Visão,sabemos que um dia desses perguntaram quanto que era 20 vezes 67,e você olhou na calculadora do celular de Rhodes!Ned,sabemos que você nunca falou com uma garota na sua vida inteira!

-Eu já falei com uma-Ned é interrompido.

-Não adianta mentir,todos nós sabemos.

-Todos pensam isso?-Ned perguntou,todos trocaram olhares -Nem respondam.

-Clint,sabemos que você nunca acerta todas no golfe.

-Euu...

-É verdade.-Loki interrompe-Quando eu estava na sua mente eu vi umas das suas tragédias.

-Rhodes,todos te consideram um frangote por ficar ferido por cair de ...sem comentários pra isso.

-Thor,sabemos que a Jane te deixou,e não ao contrá ,sabemos que você perdeu a visão por um gato.

-Como você?

-A escritora nos mostrou antes de aparecer aqui.-Tony explicou,todos assentiram.

-Natasha,sabemos que você fica metade do banho se depilando.

Natasha manda um olhar já fazendo a pergunta por si.

-Ninguém sai do banheiro com a perna toda cheia de ,sabemos que um dia você já se desenhou.**(N/A:Pra quem não entendeu,é porque a Mj falou que só desenhava pessoas em crise.)**

-Scott,a boneca que você deu pra sua filha é horrível, renas,aquele troço çá é horrível,sério até as fans acham feio.O cara com o braço de metal,todos sabemos que um guaxinim um dia vai roubar ele,tenha cuidado.O rei de sei lá o que,eu não tenho nada pra falar de você só que você precisa de mais educação,porque aquele negócio de ''quem te perguntou'' não foi muito educado.E por último e menos importante,Bruce por mais que a gente achasse que estava morto não fizemos funeral.

-Agora,que você terminou seu sermã ,podemos continuar o filme?-Bruce perguntou,ignorando sua parte no discurso.

**''Claro.'',a escritora disse apertando o play.**

Todos já se aproveitando pra voltar a assistir.

Até que...tudo se apagou.

-O que aconteceu?-T'Challa perguntou.

**(Risada nervosa)''Eu tropecei na tomada.''**

**N/A:ATENÇÃO**

**ATENÇÃO**

**Último dia do sorteio,não vai perder essa oportunidade.**

**Então coloque nos comentários,algum comentário.**

**De preferencia,não coloque continua ou ''queria que o Peter aparecesse.''**

**Porque ele não vai.**

**Entenderam?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ele mostrou o rosto de Peter e a máscara mais uma vez, mostrando determinação cruzar o rosto de Peter quando ele se voltou para ele, preparando-se para levantar a laje mais uma vez.**

-Ele vai tentar o que eu acho que vai?-Scott perguntou.

-Provavelmente.-Sam responde -E isso é o que e diria se soubesse o que você acha que ele ,ninguém aqui é vidente,saiba disso.

**Vamos, Peter. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha. Vamos, Homem-Aranha! "Peter gritou quando começou a levantar lentamente a laje, os escombros caindo enquanto ele lentamente se posicionava.**

-Hora da aposta!-Scott gritou,enquanto o resto respondia com um **caloroso:**

-NÃO!

**Uma vez pronto, ele rapidamente levantou as mãos e pulou em uma posição agachada, ainda segurando e levantando a laje de concreto. Peter tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto quando ele levantou a laje, levantando-se agora. Ele mostrou que um invólucro de metal de aparência pesada estava em cima da laje de concreto, visto que era virado para o lado. Peter se agachou quando a poeira estava mais uma vez assentando, sua cabeça virada para um cartaz em branco iluminado, revelando Toomes, ou o Abutre, sentado em cima dele.**

-Olha ele conseguiu.-Scott disse.

-Era isso que você estava pensando?

Scott inclina a cabeça.

(Ele e uma formiga gigante tocando instrumentos.A formiga na bateria e ele só na guitarra,então por que ele disse aquilo?Essa é uma pergunta que ninguém chamais saberá responder.)

-É sim,claro.-ele mente.

**Damos uma olhada melhor no Vulture enquanto ele se senta no outdoor, o avião da SI decolando da Torre dos Vingadores. A cena então corta para um homem sentado em um monte de computadores: "Lance para interceptar. Luz verde. Luz verde."**

-Ele falando luz verde,me lembra o lanterna isso eu me lembro quando o Ryan Reynolds fez esse papel.-Scott disse pensativo.

Enquanto os outros estavam franzindo a testa.

Scott repara isso.

-Eu não acredito que vocês não sabem quem é ele fez um monte de filmes,sem contar que ele fez o Deadpool.-mais olhares confusos -Ahh ótimo,vocês também não sabem quem é.Sério em que mundo vocês vivem?

"**Oh, sim." Dentro da máscara do Abutre, Toomes olha em volta antes de mostrar-lhe preparando o traje para o vôo. Ele se levanta quando suas asas se erguem para mostrar toda a extensão. Peter corre para a frente, mascara e usa a correia para puxar-se para o outdoor, agarrando e subindo no topo, onde ele pula e atira uma teia no Vulture, agarrando-o.**

-Bom jeito de pegar que vou começar a fazer isso.-Scott murmurou o final pra si mesmo,não que isso impediu de receber olhares.

"**Painéis retrorrefletivos envolvidos." Um homem diz enquanto aperta alguns interruptores e lê as telas. Uma câmera sai do fundo do avião e o avião acende, mascarando-se no horizonte. O Abutre é visto novamente, seu próprio HUD travando no avião.**

-Caramba...

"**Consegui um visual no avião, mas estou sentindo um pouco de resistência." Ele se vira para olhar para trás enquanto seu amigo fala.**

-Também com uma pessoa pendurada em você,quem não sentiria.

"**Provavelmente é só arrastar as novas turbinas." Ele quase pega Peter algumas vezes, depois olha para a frente enquanto voa para mais perto. Peter soltou um grito enquanto continuava balançando nas costas, observando enquanto ele subia cada vez mais alto, subindo acima do nível das nuvens. "Cuidado com as câmeras de camuflagem. Fique nos pontos cegos. "O amigo do abutre diz a ele quando ele se aproxima do avião.**

**"Oh meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus. "Peter exclamou quando o Abutre pousou no fundo do avião, Peter batendo na barriga de aço.**

-Será que isso é tipo quando você pula na piscina de barriga?

-Deve ser,só que com um pouco mais de dor.

**Perdendo o controle sobre a teia e agora agarrado à parte inferior do avião.**

"**Implantando selo de vácuo de alta altitude." O homem disse no walkie-talkie, com um sorriso no rosto.**

"**Esse trabalho é melhor, Mason." Toomes disse enquanto suas asas se dobravam e o cobriam.**

**\- Confie em mim, chefe, mesmo em uma dessas caixas e estamos prontos para a vida toda. Mason continuou enquanto o Abutre girava um bico e soltava o ar no selo.**

**\- Sim. Vulture concordou enquanto colocava cubos roxos em um quadrado no avião, formando um quadrado roxo. Ele subiu, a cabeça espiando enquanto a cena voltava para o exterior do avião. Peter tentou atirar em uma teia onde estavam as asas de Abutre, mas a resistência do vento soprou de volta. Peter então começou a perder o controle enquanto lutava para continuar no avião, alguns grunhidos escapando quando ele bateu no avião. A cena mudou novamente quando Toomes desceu o avião.**

Scott lentamente levantou a mão.

-Quem aposta...-ele foi interrompido.

-Scott,cala a boca!-Natasha rosnou.

Scott abaixou a mão.

-Que ele vai cair e morrer.-,ele murmurou o final recebendo um olhar horrorizado de Sam.

-Cara...

**\- Você tem 30 segundos para chegar ao cockpit e anular a segurança deles. Mason o informou enquanto Toomes usava um dispositivo para puxar a porta das dobradiças, entrando no cockpit. Do lado de fora, o avião começou a mudar ao refletir Peter subindo em seu ventre em direção a onde estavam as asas de Vulture. Toomes colocou um plugue no painel do avião e apertou um botão em seu telefone.**

"**Sinal de transponder de clonagem." Toomes disse como Mason disse: "Lançando drone de chamariz." Lá fora, um drone saiu das asas de Vulture, surpreendendo Peter.**

"**Introduzir novas coordenadas." Toomes girou um mostrador no painel, as coordenadas mudando. O avião desviou-se de seu curso enquanto o drone continuava seguindo o caminho original. A cena mudou para mostrar o avião mapeado em uma tela enquanto voava em direção ao seu suposto destino.**

**"Bom, então está a caminho." Happy disse enquanto se levantava de sua posição inclinada.**

-Isso é óbvio.-Clint disse.

**"Sim, senhor, bem no caminho." O homem com quem ele respondeu respondeu quando ele também se levantou.****  
****"Ok, obrigada." Happy bateu palmas enquanto o homem pegava o laptop e saía. "Tudo bem." Ele foi mostrado em pé em uma sala vazia, olhando em volta. Abutre foi visto novamente dentro do avião, removendo sua máscara. Ele colocou no chão e observou os caixotes.**

"**Cachorro quente." Ele disse enquanto caminhava em direção a um e o abria, revelando vários reatores de arco dentro. Ele abriu outra e sacou uma arma, observando-a antes de colocá-la novamente. Ele então se mudou para outra caixa e a abriu, puxando uma máscara do Homem de Ferro antes de jogá-la atrás dele. Do lado de fora, Peter estava chutando as asas, tentando soltá-las, conseguindo depois de alguns chutes quando a sucção do ar foi liberada e os papéis internos voaram para o quadrado roxo. As sirenes tocaram quando Toomes caminhou até o cockpit, onde viu Peter chutando suas asas ainda. Soltando um pequeno grito de frustração, ele saiu correndo e voltou para o seu macacão, fazendo Peter agarrar o avião. Peter então subiu para o lado do avião, subindo para a porta lateral enquanto dizia: "Apenas uma volta ao lar típica ... do lado de fora de um jato invisível ..." Ele foi derrubado na lateral do avião, agora olhando para a frente enquanto ele segurava. "Brigando com o pai da minha namorada."**

-Tecnicamente,você só a chamou pro não é sua namorada.-MJ disse.

**Whirring foi ouvido quando o Abutre veio em direção a Peter, que atirou uma teia nele e bateu a asa contra a lateral do avião, cavando-a. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor. cavando nele. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor. cavando nele. Enquanto ele continuava a voar, Peter foi puxado por sua teia. Antes que eles chegassem longe demais, Peter atirou uma teia de volta ao avião, furando e parando o Abutre antes que ele escapasse. As correias do avião arrancaram e, surpresa, Peter soltou a correia presa ao Abutre. Felizmente, antes que Peter pudesse cair no motor a jato, ele o colocou na web e o fez parar, ao contrário do abutre que enfiou a asa e destruiu o motor.**

**Oh! Não acredito que funcionou. Peter olhou para cima, cercado por correias. Mas sua pequena vitória durou pouco, pois o motor caiu da carcaça e quase voou se não fosse pelas teias de Peter. Peter pegou a carcaça e a agarrou, chutando o motor. Abutre foi visto novamente quando ele voou de volta para o avião. Peter estava agora no topo do avião quando o Vulture apareceu e tentou pegar Peter novamente com suas asas, apenas pegando o avião. Peter foi então mostrado deslizando em direção a um motor que estava começando a acelerar, antes de parar a si mesmo. O Abutre então aterrissou no avião, raspando suas asas enquanto restos voavam em direção a Peter, fazendo-o deslizar um pouco mais para trás. O Abutre então começou a bater as asas no avião, fazendo Peter deslizar mais para trás até que ele levantou as asas e deslizou também. parando-se com as asas, fazendo Peter soltar-se e recuar. Ele bateu na lateral do motor, mas antes de ir muito longe, ele atirou uma teia no motor, segurando-o quando o avião começou a cair para a frente.**

"**Chefe, eles estão perdendo altitude. Saia daí. "Mason disse enquanto observava o avião**

-É melhor ouvi-lo.-Steve diz.

**"Eu não vou para casa de mãos vazias." Vulture respondeu, usando sua asa para cavar o avião. Peter conseguiu entrar no motor, arregalando os olhos ao ver agora Nova York.**

-Parece que alguém está irritado.-Scott cantou com as ações do Abutre.

**"Oh, meu Deus." Ele exclamou ao notar que eles não estavam diminuindo a velocidade. Olhando para trás, ele atirou uma teia em uma das asas e se levantou, puxando a aba de metal com ele. As pessoas das ruas ergueram os olhos quando viram o avião passar por cima deles, tremulando e flamejando um pouco. Abutre finalmente conseguiu e tentou chegar a uma caixa.**

**"Saia daí. O que você está fazendo? "Mason perguntou enquanto Vulture continuava tentando agarrar o caixote.**

-Você não ouviu não?Ele não quer ir pra casa de ''mãos vazias''.

**"Por favor, vire, por favor, vire!" Peter gritou enquanto puxava a aba, fazendo o avião girar de lado enquanto continuava a perder altitude.**

-Falar não adianta muito,mas fazer o que né.

**Coney Island foi brevemente vista quando a teia se rompeu, Peter tropeçando para trás. O abutre finalmente conseguiu pegar o caixote, mas o buraco que ele fez era pequeno demais para puxar o caixote. Peter agarrou a asa traseira do avião quando viu que eles estavam prestes a colidir com Coney Island, Vulture percebendo isso também e puxando com mais força. Happy foi visto relaxando em uma cadeira antes de ver o avião, levantando-se enquanto o observava descer. O avião bateu no pára-quedas e caiu na praia, deslizando para frente. Durante isso, Peter perdeu o controle e voou para trás. O abutre acabou caindo também.**

**Foi então mostrado que Pedro estava batendo no chão quando saltou e rolou para frente com impulso. O avião continuou a deslizar, perdendo os motores, antes de finalmente parar. Uma vista da praia foi mostrada onde havia agora uma linha de chamas e fogo de onde o avião havia colidido e deslizado.**

-Isso que é uma boa chama.

**Peter, que estava deitado no chão, pegou sua máscara e rasgou-a mais uma vez enquanto se sentava. Seus ouvidos tocaram um pouco quando tudo ficou em silêncio. Ele rolou lentamente e se levantou, tropeçando enquanto olhava em volta. Ele estava olhando para uma duna quando o Abutre a atravessou e colidiu com Peter, os dois rolando por um momento. Peter levantou-se novamente e olhou para onde o Abutre pousava, as asas do homem estavam faiscando de onde estavam quebradas.**

-Só eu que estou vendo um olhar vingativo na cara dele?-nem vou falar quem disse.

**"Ei, Pedro." O homem cumprimentou, suas asas subindo. Ele voou em direção a Peter novamente, que rapidamente se esquivou, antes de se virar para olhar o adolescente. Peter tentou atirar uma teia nele, mas o Abutre voou para frente e agarrou o peito de Peter com suas garras, cavando. Ele então começou a socar o adolescente até Peter o parar, mas o Abutre voou para cima, Peter puxou as garras para fora. ele e caiu em direção ao chão abaixo. Mas antes de pousar, ele atirou uma teia no Abutre e se levantou, chutando o homem e girando no ar, agarrando-o e derrubando-o mais abaixo. Mas Peter acidentalmente o soltou e caiu no chão, a cabeça batendo no chão duro. O Abutre então desceu e, usando o que restava de suas garras, agarrou Peter e o empurrou no chão antes de puxá-lo para cima e chutá-lo de volta. Peter rolou e mal se esquivou quando a asa do abutre desceu e se prendeu ao capuz de Peter.**

-Isso que é levar uma boa surra.-Scott disse.

-Tecnicamente não é de um lado bom,mas entendi seu conceito.-MJ disse.

**Ele levantou o adolescente antes de olhar para trás para uma caixa com alguns reatores de arco espalhados ao redor. "Bingo." Ele largou Peter e tirou a máscara, sorrindo ao ver a caixa. Ele se levantou com as asas e pairou sobre o caixote, o que restava de suas garras segurando as bordas.**

**Peter levantou a cabeça e viu que as asas do abutre estavam agora faiscando mais do que antes, enquanto o homem tentava levantar o caixote. "Seu macacão. Seu macacão vai explodir! - Peter gritou quando Vulture levantou a caixa. Peter levantou dolorosamente o braço e atirou uma teia no caixote, levantando-se e puxando contra Vulture. Toomes se virou.**

-O vilão vai morrer,por que que ele tá triste?

-Porque ele é humilde.-Wanda disse.

-Foda-se a humildade,o cara meteu mal pau nele,e ele querendo salva-lo.É trouxa mesmo.-Scott disse exasperado.

"**Hora de ir para casa, Pete." Ele disse e Peter tentou se esforçar mais.**

**"Eu estou tentando salvar você!" Peter gritou de volta, mas Toomes cortou sua teia, Peter recuando por perder o apoio. Como o Abutre continuou a voar mais alto, as asas começaram a funcionar mal e as faíscas se tornaram ainda mais proeminentes. Peter tentou fazer web, mas seu webshooter ficou atolado. Peter soltou um sqwak quando Vulture começou a cair do ar, Peter se virou e cobriu a cabeça para se bloquear quando o macacão explodiu. "Não. Não. Peter grunhiu quando se levantou, correndo em direção aos destroços. Ele correu através da parede de chamas enquanto encontrava as asas destruidoras. Ele tentou pegá-lo, mas estava muito quente. Ele soltou um grito de dor e apertou a mão antes de enfiar as mãos na areia e levantar a asa destruída.**

**No próximo tiro que vemos, Peter está carregando Toomes das chamas e o jogando no chão, caindo no chão ao lado dele, ofegando por ar e tossindo. **

-Idiota.-Scott murmurou -Quero ver depois,só vai estar ele e a mesma coisa que?Ele salvou a vida dele.

**Toomes olhou para Peter quando o adolescente se levantou, segurando seu ombro. Quando o tiro deu certo, Peter se endireitou enquanto olhava em volta.**

**Em seguida, vemos pessoas, provavelmente pessoas de SI e controle de danos, olhando em volta e calculando o dano. À medida que o tiro se espalha, vemos caixas empilhadas umas sobre as outras e correias ao redor, mantendo-a no lugar. Happy é visto correndo em sua direção e piscando sua lanterna em Toomes. Ele então se aproximou da nota ao lado da cabeça de Toomes, que dizia: "ENCONTRADO CARA DO ABUTRE - ARANHA-HOMEM - PS DESCULPE SOBRE O SEU AVIÃO", enquanto Toomes apenas sorria levemente, virando a cabeça para olhar a nota. Happy olhou para cima e olhou em volta, sem Peter para ser encontrado.**

-Okay,qual é o negócio dele com esses bilhetes ?-Rhodes perguntou.

-Talvez ele esteja tentando copiar aquelas pessoas dramáticas que fazem símbolos,sem revelar quem são.-Bruce disse.

-Mas ali,ele está revelando quem ele é.-Sam argumentou.

Scott estava prestes a abrir a boca.

-Não se atreva.-Natasha disse.

Ele bufou,mas calou a boca.

**Em vez disso, Peter estava em cima de um dos passeios - ciclone - encostado em um dos mastros de bandeira, olhando para fora. Ele então olhou para frente e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.**

-Tenho que admitir uma coisa.-Scott fala seriamente,todos olham pra ele -Esse terno dele,é REALMENTE horrível.

Houve um bufo ao redor da sala.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Que vocês tenham um feliz ano novo.**

**E como prometido,aqui está o resultado do sorteio.**

**E quem ganhou o sorteio foi... ****JFFpnj**

**Parabéns!Os detalhes do prêmio,eu explico pelo PM.**

**E pra você que não ganhou,mais sorte da próxima vez.**

**Feliz Ano!**

**Até o próximo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Peter e Ned estão caminhando pela escola,Ned está contando animadamente.**

**''[...]ele fez tipo xxxx(barulho que o Ned faz,que eu não sei escrever) e você fez aaahhhhh.'',ele abriu a boca.**

-Bela interpretação.

**''Foi irado.''**

-Não é tudo que acontece no filme?-MJ perguntou com animação falsa para Ned,que bufou e revirou os olhos.

**''É você me irado.'',Peter olha pra ver Betty indo abraçar Liz ''Liz.'',ele chamou.**

**Liz estava se despedindo de Betty.**

**''Liz,me desculpa.''**

**''Você sempre pede desculpas,dessa vez é pelo o que?''**

-Nada de mais,só mandar seu pai pra prisão.-Scott diz sarcasticamente.

**Peter fica quieto.**

**''Pela festa?Aquilo foi a maior bobagem mesmo.''**

**''Eu tava falando do seu pai,imagino no que está eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar.''**

**''Eu acho que a gente vai pra Oregon.É tranquilo e também papai não quer a gente aqui pro julgamento.''**

**''Liz,eu-eu...''**

**''Tchau,Peter.'',ela interrompe ele ''Seja lá qual for o seu problema,espero eque resolva.''**

-Ela fala como se ele vivesse em um hospício.-Tony diz.

**Então ela saí.**

**Outra sala.**

**''Meus parabéns pra vocês,campeões de Declaton!'',o professor diz,a turma comemora''Eu já vou colocar na estante de trofé só pra motivar o treino agora,precisamos de um novo líder pra equipe ano que vem,então eu designo a Michelle.'',a turma bate palmas.**

-E desde de quando você motiva as pessoas?-Scott pergunta.

-E desde quando você fica quieto por mais de um minuto?-ela fala de volta.

Há um ''ooooo'' pela sala.

**''Obrigada,meus amigos me chamam de MJ.''**

-Disse que não tinha amigos.-Clint diz.

**''Disse que não tinha amigos.''Ned disse.**

Ned e Clint ficam chocados.

**''Eu não tinha.''**

**O telefone de Peter começa a tocar.**

**''Vá para o banheiro.''**

**Ele já começa a levantar.**

**''Gente,eu já volto.''**

**''Aonde vai?'',MJ pergunta,Peter fica quieto ''Qual é o segredo,Peter?''**

-Quem aposta...

-SCOTT!-sala grita.

-Esquece.-ele murmura.

**Eles ficam em silêncio.**

**''Brincadeira,eu não .''**

-Nossa,que importância você da para os membros do grupo.-Steve diz.

**Quando ele sai,MJ olha.**

**Peter chega no banheiro,pra ver Happy lá.**

**''Oi,Happy.O que tá fazendo aqui?''**

-Sim,o que ele está fazendo lá?

**''Eu te devo uma,eu não sei o que eu teria feito sem esse de conhecer o Tony- ''Happy é interrompido por uma descarga.**

-Que maneira de ser interrompido.-Rhodes disse.

**Um menino sai,ele vai lavar as mã olha pra Peter e Happy.**

-Maneira de estragar o clima.

-Já aconteceu isso comigo.

**Até que ele vira-se lentamente para Happy.**

**''Então...tá aqui a quanto tempo?''**

**''Já faz muito tempo.O chefe quer te ver.''**

-Chefe,seria você,certo?-Thor pergunta a Tony.

-Sim.

**''Ele está aqui?''**

-Tony Stark esperando alguém no banheiro?Impossível.-Natasha diz.

-Ai vai lá,ele aparece pela cabine ao lado.-Scott diz.

-Isso não aconteceria.-Rhodes diz zombando,até que fica quieto -Aconteceria?

**''No banheiro?Não!''**

-Falei.

**''Tá no Norte.''**

-Norte?

**''Norte?Norte do estado?''**

-Ele também faz cada pergunta besta.-MJ diz.

**''É,vamos.''**

-Bem,pelo que parece vamos ter um outro encontro entre o IronDad e o SpiderSon.-Scott diz.

Tony geme.

-De novo não.

Loki sorri.

-Prove do seu próprio veneno.

Tony mostra o dedo do meio pra ele.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Falem suas opiniões.**


	35. Chapter 35

**''Legal,né?Acabaram de dar os toques finais.'',Happy diz.**

-É bem legal.-MJ diz,não tendo tanta animaçã contrário de uma certa pessoa.

_Tosse_ Ned _Tosse_

**''Não se vê todo dia.'',Happy diz.**

**Tony aparece.**

**''Olha quem tá foi a viagem?''**

**''Boa.''**

**''Me da um minuto com o jovem.'',Tony diz sem olhar pra Happy.**

-Que educação,hein.

**''É sério?''**

**''É,eu quero falar com ele.''**

-Senti um pouco de dó do Happy agora.-Steve diz.

**''Vou ficar lá atrás.''**

**''Sim,só que um pouco mais de distâ ância é bom.''**

**Tony chega até o Peter.**

**''Me desculpa pelo uniforme,ahhh você que foi o momento exato pra te dar a endurecida que precisava.''**

-Sei do que fala.-Thor disse lembrando de 2011.

**''Eu concordo.''**

**''Digamos que tenha sido.'',Tony suspira.**

**'' ...'',Peter tenta dizer.**

**''Você pisou na bola feio,furou a bola..''**

-Agora exagerou um pouco.-Sam diz.

**''Mas depois fez o que era no borracheiro,fechou o buraquinho com chiclete...''**

-Tony!

-Que foi?

-Se tá deixando ele constrangido.

**''Tá não foi minha melhor comparação.''**

-Eufemismo do ano.-Scott diz.

**''Eu me enganei sobre você,mas com aconselhamento você vai ser uma vantagem pra equipe...**

-Peraí,O QUE?!-os vingadores gritam,exceto Tony.

**''Pra equipe?''**

**''É...tem uns 50 repórters atrás daquela porta de verdade,não blogueiros.'',Tony diz clicando no seu relógio.**

**-Coitado dos blogueiros.-Bruce diz.**

**''Quando estiver pronto pode provar.'',Tony diz mostrando o aranha de ferro ''Vou apresentar ao mundo,o novo membro oficial dos vingadores...''**

-O QUE!?

-Tony,ele ainda é uma criança!

-Nem eu estava esperando isso!-Tony diz.

**''O Homem Aranha.''**

-Isso é pior do que descobrir que a Natasha tentou te seduzir.-Steve diz.

-Espera,o que?!-Bruce pergunta.

Natasha manda um sorriso envergonhado pra ele.

**Peter olha para o traje.**

**''Eu-eu.;...''**

**''É uma beleza né.Depois da coletiva o Happy vai mostrar o seu quarto/elojamento,tá entre quem?O visão.''**

**''O visão não respeita portas...nem paredes.''**

-Não é minha culpa que a porta estava aberta naquele dia,achei que fosse a mesma coisa.-Visão diz,Steve e Wanda balançam a cabeça exasperados.

**''Vai se enturmar logo.''**

-Eu ainda não acredito que está fazendo isso.-Natasha diz.

-Se acha que eu faço.-Rhodes diz -E eu que já vi suas piores loucuras.

**''Obrigado, ,mas eu tô de boa.''**

-Peraí,o que?Ele está te rejeitando?-T'Challa diz.

-Parece que ele ganhou noção.-Bucky diz.

''De boa?Como assim?''

-Até o seu eu do futuro está chocado.

**''Quer dizer,que eu prefiro não sair do chão por um da vizinhança,o Homem Aranha,alguém precisa cuidar do povão.''**

-Que bom,ele ganhou um pouco de responsabilidade.-Steve diz.

Tony está de queixo caído.

**Tony tira os óculos.**

**''Tá me rejeitando?''**

-Na verdade,ele já fez.-Scott diz.

**''É melhor pensar direito,olha lá.Olha pra mim.última chance,sim ou não?''**

**''Não.''**

-Rejeitado.-Scott canta.

**''Okay.''**

-Sério?

**''Essa marra de herói operário adolescente que eu gosto.'',ele diz guardando algo no terno ''Happy,leva ele.''**

**''Espera no demorar um minuto.''**

**''Obrigado, .''**

**''Sim,senhor Parker,obrigado.''**

**''A gente se vê.'',Peter diz e desce os degraus.**

-Isso foi... dizer.-Fury diz.

**Ele se vira.**

**''Foi um teste,né?''**

-Será que ele só rejeitou porque achou que era um teste?

-Talvez...

**''Não tem ninguém ai atrás?''**

**''Sim,você passou.''**

-Pela sua hesitação,Tony,provavelmente não foi um teste.-Steve diz.

**''Agora caí fora daqui.''**

**''Eu disse que o garoto era bom.''**

**Tony faz um sinal com as mãos.**

**Um cara abre a porta,dando visão dos repórters.**

-Então você ia mesmo dar um lugar pra ele nos vingadores?!

-Gente,nem eu sabia disso!

**Pepper entra.**

**''Cadê o garoto?''**

-Foi embora.

**''Foi embora.''**

**''Estão esperando.''**

**''O garoto tomou uma decisão madura,surpreendeu nós dois sabia?'',ele apontou pra ele e Happy.**

**''Estragaram tudo?''**

-Se ferraram.

**''Ele mandou o moleque esperar no carro.'',Tony diz apontando pra Happy.**

**Pepper se virou para Happy.**

**''Tá de brincadeira comigo.'',ela se vira para Tony ''Tem uma sala de gente esperando lá fora,o que eu vou dizer?''**

-Que ele está no carro?

**''Deixa eu ver...Happy,ainda tem aquele anel?''**

**''É claro que eu tenho,eu guardo isso desde 2008.''**

-Isso é muito tempo.

**''Ótimo.''**

**''Eu invento uma desculpa melhor.''**

-Parece que alguém não quer virar noiva de um certo alguém.-Scott canta,causando risadas de todos,exceto Tony.

**''Mas ganharíamos tempo.''Pepper beija ele ''Como se faltasse tempo.'',Pepper deu um sorriso pequeno.**

**''Não acredito que guardou o anel no bolso.''**

-Nós também não.

**''Eu abro pra você,amor.''**

-Desde quando é cavaleiro?

**''Eu abro.''Pepper disse abrindo a porta.**

-Pepper super feminista.

**Happy joga o anel pra Tony,que o pega antes de fechar a porta.**

**Peter saindo da torre com um sorriso.**

-Voltando ao assunto principal.-Steve diz -Não acredito que ia fazer dele um vingador.

E ai começou a discussão.

***Três horas depois***

**''Gente,sabia que no meu mundo há ships de vocês.'',a escritora diz.**

-Como assim?

**''Pessoas que querem que certas pessoas virem casal.''**

-E quais são?-Bruce pergunta.

**''Bem tem gente que shippa o Tony e o Steve...''**

-O QUE!

-Eu com o Picolé?Estão loucos!

Tony e Steve estão pirando,enquanto o resto da sala está rindo.

**''Tony,você não vai gostar desse também...''**

-Eu tenho sentimento que não vou gostar de nenhum que me envolva,exceto se houver a Pepper.

**''Você e o...Loki.''**

Tony está de queixo caído.

LITERALMENTE.

-Eu-e-eeuu e o homem rena?-,ele está chocado,mais que chocado,então...desmaia de choque.

**''Por que não continuamos o filme?''(risada nervosa)**

-É melhor sim.-todos dizem observando o corpo de Tony no chão.

**Peter chega no quarto,há um pacote em sua cama.**

**Ele lê:**

**''Isso pertence a você.TS.''**

**''May.'',ele chama.**

-Por que ele está chamando ela?-Scott pergunta.

-Não sei.-Sam responde.

**Peter veste o traje.**

**Ele tira a máscara.**

**A câmera revela May atrás dele,observando tudo.**

**''Mas que por-...''**

-Língua.-Steve diz.

-Eu não acredito nisso.-Scott diz tentando segurar a risada.

-Bem,acontece...-T'Challa diz encolhendo os ombros.

-Só com ele pra variar né.-Clint responde.

Depois de um tempo.

-O que acham que o Tony diria se tivesse acordado?-Steve pergunta,um encolher de ombros é a resposta.

**''Agora,cenas pós créditos.'',a escritora diz pulando para as cenas já,quem dera o cinema fazer isso né.**

**Na prisão.**

**''Olha quem tá aqui,você e eu na mesma prisão.''**

-Esse não é o antigo shoker?-MJ pergunta.

-A semelhança é grande,mas ele não tinha explodido?-Bruce disse.

**''Relaxa,isso aqui.'',aponta pro olho.**

-É provavelmente é o antigo shoker,como ele sobreviveu?Não faço a mínima ideia.-Bruce diz.

**''Não é culpa sua,e sim do nosso amiguinho aranha.''**

-Quem aposta que ele vai ser o próximo vilão?-Scott pergunta.

-Eu nem vou apostar,porque isso já está na cara.-Wanda diz.

**''Eu tenho uns capangas lá fora que adorariam conhece-lo,se sabe como é bater uma foto,rasgar a garganta,colocar a cabeça dele no secador.''**

-Ele tinha a tatuagem de escorpião no pescoço?-Ned pergunta.

-Nunca tinha reparado.-Natasha diz estreitando os olhos.

**''Estão dizendo por ai,que você sabe quem ele é.''**

-Gente,o olho dele direito tá sangrando?-MJ pergunta.

-É o que parece.-Visão diz.

**''Se soubesse quem ele é,já estaria morto.''**

-Eu achei que ele ia falar.

-Talvez seja por causa daquele negócio de ''salvar a sua vida''.-Sam disse.

**''Toomes,sua família está aqui!'',o guarda grita.**

**Toomes saí.**

**Segunda cena pós crédito.**

**Capitão aparece.**

-Lá vem.-Steve geme.

**''Oi,eu sou o capitão américa,eu vim falar de uma característica que um soldado ou aluno pode ter..paciê vezes paciência é a chave da vitória,as vezes a vantagem é pouca e parece não valer a ê se pergunta,por que esperou tanto pra uma coisa tão decepcionante?'',ele suspira ''Ainda tem quantos?''**

-Nossa,que discurso.-Scott diz sarcasticamente.

Tony acorda com um suspiro,antes de falar rapidamente.

-Os vingadores voltarão!

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado,até a próxima história.**

**Perguntas nos comentários.**


End file.
